Consequences of a Broken Heart
by JadedLogic
Summary: Emma didn't think about the consequences of bringing back Marian. Now its up to her to set things right.SQ magic baby!
1. Chapter 1

The savior, the product of true love, and the current thorn in her side was undeniably proving her assumptions correct, that the charming genes were unrealistically strong. No matter how much Emma thought she was helping she just continued to make things worse, just like her mother. Those genes just oozed idiocy, heroism and over optimistic thoughts. Regina wanted to put all of them inside a cage and feed them to the ogres. Except this wasn't the Enhcanted Forest and Henry would never forgive her for that.

A mix of anger, despair, and regret washed over her all at once as Emma confronted her. The blonde was truly upset, but it wasn't enough not after what she did. For a moment she had allowed herself to believe that she was finally worthy of her happy ending. She got her hopes up, and gave her heart out for a second time just to have it break once more because their foolish notion of change and second chances managed to rub off on her. It was all Emma Swan's fault.

"Regina!" She pleaded.

Her hand instinctively rose with anger, itching to quell the magical storm inside her that demanded retribution. All it would take was simple push of her hand and she'd be sent hurdling backwards. It would teach her a lesson to mess so foolishly with timelines but something in those green eyes grounded her, reminded her of how much she changed, how her life changed. She clenched her hand into a fist and lowered it down to her side. She was better than that now. It took her too long to finally understand what Rumple meant when he said "All magic comes with a price!" The image of him saying it, and doing it with a small flourish of hands came to mind, just adding to her irritation. If she stuck around any longer her resolve would break.

Wordlessly, she turned on her heels and left the crowd of bumbling idiots, pushing away the feeling that they had some how began to feel like family to her. That feeling just made walking away all the more painful.

Tears were flooding her vision as she hurriedly walked down the dark streets of Storybrooke. She could have vanished in a puff of purple smoke but the choking feeling in her throat had her feeling desperate for air. Yet, the walk only reminded her of the loneliness she felt during her first year of the curse, that painful year without Henry where everything felt so devoid, and empty...

A tightening in her chest had her stopping, the pain was too much to push past. Why was she always made to be the villain? Couldn't she just be happy for once in her life? She tightened her jacket around her, wrapping her arms around her torso and leaned back against the wall of a closed shop. The cold brick wall felt like the only stable thing in her life right now.

"Regina..."

Her head snapped up at the sound of _her_ voice. Why did it surprise her that Emma chased her down? With an angry swipe of her hand across her cheek she wiped away the fresh trail of tears. She wouldn't show any more weakness.

"Miss Swan." A flash of pain went across the blonde's face at the coldness in Regina voice. "Can't you tell when your presence isn't needed? Why don't you go back to the diner and find someone else's life to ruin? It looked like Ariel was happy maybe you can _help _her too." The end of her sentence had a bite to it, she wanted Emma to run away but Emma still stood her ground.

"Look Regina I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't. " She growled.

"I'm sorry!" The raw desperation in her plea managed to catch her off guard, and she struggled not to let her mask fall away. There were too many emotions swimming in Emma's eyes. Emotions that she was all too familiar, hurt, sadness and something else that was far too complex to label. The new tightening in her chest caused her to soften her demeanor.

"Why did you bring her back?" The question was spoken quietly, a hint of exhaustion just barely making its way through her words.

"I couldn't let her die."

"Yes I know that," she hissed a little angry at the idiotic reply. "I mean why? What did you see In her? She was going to die anyway."

"I..." Emma paused searching for the right words but a sad laugh filled the night air before she could reply.

"I've had my heart broken and you've decided it was in order to save some one you know nothing about?" Regina pushed herself off the wall, unfolding her arms and standing up to her full height. "At least when I took a life I recognized why they deserved to die."

Emma's eyes saddened and she felt her breath catch in confusion. Why wasn't Emma angry at her for that last comment? _It was meant to hurt _she thought angrily.

"I can't undo this and if I had the chance I'd probably save her again. I wasn't going to let her die when I knew I was the one deciding her fate. Like you said...I wasn't thinking about the consequences." Emma stepped towards her, far too close into her personal space, but she didn't step away. That would be conceding power and the one thing Regina cherished was power. "I'm sorry about Robin... I want to make this right but you need to let me try. "

She searched Emma's eyes for a reason not to fling her body across the street. How dare she try to play this off as some kind of compassion!

"I have no interest in easing your guilt. Miss Swan."

If she hadn't been standing so close to her she never would have saw the slightest fall in Emma's face, and she felt a twinge of sadness again. It wasn't for herself this time though. Something in Emma's past had her far too understanding of what a broken heart felt like, and evil or not she did not wish that kind of pain on anyone. Still, Emma deserved this. Foolishly going against Rumple's advice, altering their futures for a lowly peasant. She was lucky Marian's arrival in Storybrooke hadn't caused more of an impact.

"I feel horrible about all of this but you can't seriously blame me for doing the right thing." She stepped closer to her as she went on." I know what you're feeling right now and honestly it sucks but the best thing you can do is move on. Stop living in the past. Keep it where it is and move on. Otherwise it only makes the pain worse..."

Emma's sadness felt constricting. She was too close to ignore it, and somehow Emma's emotions felt like priority over her own. She didn't want Emma to be sad, she had just wanted her to know how foolish, and dimwitted her actions had been. Oddly enough, this broke her heart more than Robin reuniting with his true love but the kind, reassuring words forming in her brain were completely different than the cruel words coming out of her mouth.

"You're right. I don't need to be looking in the past because the thing making me the most miserable is in the present. Standing right here. In front of me."

That was the final blow. Regina felt she had gone too far with that one, cut too deep to mend it and just knew that it couldn't be undone. Emma bit her lip, her soft face twisted with pain and no more words were spoken between them. Emma turned abruptly and headed back towards the diner.

A heavy sense of guilt fell on her, the need to apologize almost had her running after her but she was too busy still trying to be angry to act on it. Her anger was justified she told herself. Emma ruined her happy ending. Despite the thought a new ache still made its way into her heart. It seemed she too needed to understand the consequences of her own actions.

* * *

"Emma she just needs some space." Mary Margaret said after listening to her retell their encounter back at Granny's.

"I've destroyed her happiness..."

"Yes but things have a way of working themselves out."

Emma never felt angry towards her mother but that last statement got under her skin. Did she seriously expect her to just wait it out? It was if she was telling her to just shove everything in her closet rather than organizing her room.

"I can't just let her self destruct like this. What if she goes back to being the evil queen?"

"She wouldn't!" Henry exclaimed from his seat beside her. "She's come too far..."

"I hope your right." She propped her chin on on her elbow and stared down into her cup of hot chocolate. It didn't taste as good as it usually did.

"Maybe she'll be more accepting in the morning. We can bake her some cookies and I'll go with you."

"No offense but the two of us on her doorstep first thing in the morning won't exactly be the best start to her day..."

Mary Margaret's brow scrunched up.

"I guess your right. "

"I'm going to try and talk to her again tomorrow but right now... I need a drink." She pushed aside the cocoa and flagged down Ruby for something much stronger.

* * *

11 am came around and she still hadn't worked up the courage to pay a visit to Regina. Where was her bravado when she needed it? She could fight off dragons and ogres but somehow talking to a grown woman felt far more life threatening. She anxiously ran a hand through her hair while thinking about a particular comment Regina had made to her last night. She did tend to make it worse for Regina but it was never intentional. Was it too soon to talk to her? Would Regina even let her speak? While Pacing the floor for about the hundredth time that morning Mary Margaret finally spoke up. It jerked her out of the thoughts that had started to consume her.

"Emma you need to stop this. Just go and talk to her."

A sigh left her and she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"I know..." She looked over at her mother. She was leaning back in a chair, trying to read a book.

"Do you want me to drive you?" She smiled softly at her mother. She was trying she'd give her that.

"No thank you. I need to do this alone." Snow nodded in understanding.

"Just call me if you need anything. Your father and I will come to your rescue if you need it."

"Thanks." She took in a deep breath. If she didn't head out now she knew she would end up talking herself out of it.

* * *

It took several doorbell rings and many loud knocks for Regina to finally open the door to her.

"What do _you_ want!" Regina growled furiously swinging the door open.

Her words failed her with the sudden reality of having to speak. She hadn't actually expected Regina to open the door. Each second she wasted with silence mean't another second Regina lost her patience. She knew she had to speak, and she knew that she was quickly screwing this up but she just couldn't make a sound.

"Thank your for such a compelling conversation. Give me a couple days to go over the implications and I'll get back to you on it."

The door was moving quickly to a closed position. She panicked and instinctively brought a foot out. The pain was immediate and she let out a hiss in response to the sudden throbbing. It worked to keep the door open though as Regina fully pushed it back with a mix of anger and... concern?

"Regina," she breathed, her voice was straining with pain. "We need to talk."

Regina's eyes casually ran up her body, as though she were sizing her up, and something about that dark calculating look in her eye stirred a strange longing in the pit of her stomach. The sudden feeling had her nearly stumbling backwards down the steps from the shock of it.

"Come in." Regina replied curtly while she stepped back to allow her through. The feeling fleeted and she walked through the doorway. The pain of walking instantly met her foot but she did her best to hide it. This wasn't about her. She was here for Regina.

"I'd offer you something to eat but im afraid all I have are apples."

Her stomach was starting to churn with anger. Why couldn't she just give her some slack? She held in her angry reply though well aware of how big it was of her to actually invite her in. Maybe she had a chance.

She moved to her couch and was silently grateful to get off her throbbing foot. That really fucking hurt. How she managed not to cry was a miracle. Regina sat in a chair across from her staring at her expectedly with a not so welcoming expression.

"I know you are mad at me and you have the right to be but I just want to make sure your going to be okay..."

Regina sat with a leg delicately folded over the other, a long span of leg showing from the dress she wore. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to look there.

However, the malicious expression taking over Regina's face wasn't making it as hard as it originally was. She felt extremely uncomfortable on the other end of it.

"Emma," She sighed and the expression quickly fell. "I'm far from okay. But if it will ease your troubled mind I can pretend that I am and you can go on feeling good about yourself. At least one of us should."

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. Regina had likely meant that as some kind of barb but all it did was reinforce just how devastating the loss of Robin was to her, and how badly she messed things up. There was too much pain behind her statement to let it go but what could she say to make things right?

Regina was refusing to meet her eyes and her gaze seemed to settle for staring vacantly out the window. She followed the direction of her gaze and knew she was already losing this conversation. She was willing to say anything to pull her back in.

"You deserve to be happy." Her voice was thick with emotion, surprising her just as much as Regina with just how much was there. "You aren't that evil queen. I know you aren't." Regina lifted her chin slightly but her eyes were still glued to her healing apple tree outside. She had to try something else.

She got up of the couch limping slightly at the pressure and approached Regina.

"The evil queen would have already taken her revenge on Marian. You haven't." She sat on the arm of the chair and Regina finally turned from the outside world. When they locked eyes her heart nearly broke in two. The pain was immense, a life time of loss and always getting the short end of the stick finally caught up to her. It had her reaching out for Regina's hand from her lap. "You've changed and to be honest... I consider you a friend."

Regina's pain stricken face lessened more with the comfort of her words and touch. She hadn't pulled away yet, and this mean't more to Emma than she ever thought it would. Regina trusted her and maybe didn't even hate her... The moment she said friend both woman felt their hearts flutter from the truth. At some point in time, in all of their struggles, they had managed to get closer to one another. Regina no longer felt like that vindictive, power hungry mayor willing to destroy anyone that got in her way. In a way she owed that to Emma's arrival. The first day she arrived she had wanted to destroy her but she couldn't because of Henry. That practice in self restraint somehow made not killing people easier the farther along they went.

"I don't like seeing my friends upset. Which is why I want you to tell me what I can do to try and make this better."

So many thoughts came to Regina's mind. Leave Storybrooke, leave my house, give me back my son, get off my chair, stop touching me ...but what came out was completely different.

"Just be yourself."

That sounded like forgiveness. She wanted to smile and jump for joy but something stopped her. Regina was about to cry. She could see it in her watery eyes, and the way she kept swallowing, trying to push back that lump forming in her throat.

The evil queen learned to turn sadness into anger but Regina didn't know what to do with it. She didn't know what to do either but she went with a hug, to try and offer her a moment of solace. She twisted on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

Regina's face was nearly pressed into her chest but she wasn't about to sit in her lap. It was an awkward position but it felt right. Regina didn't pay it any attention either, she was aching for that type of comfort, any type of comfort. A painful sob escaped her and she was hooking her arms around Emma's lower back, needing to feel the warmth that came with someone that actually cared about you.

Emma didn't deserve to keep feeling so guilty. She thought. This whole situation was just the result of who Emma really was. The savior.

In her embrace she allowed the tears flowed freely, Emma could shield her from the rest of the world if she needed it. The tears that had started off as ones of sadness quickly turned to ones of gratitude. Emma was the only person besides Henry that truly cared for her and she was just realizing this now. She couldn't be mad at her now.

Blonde curls tickled her nose and she was breathing in the scent of Emma for the first time. It was sweet, and not to strong with just a hint of lavender. Not at all what she expected. Even more surprising was how Emma seemed to just melt into her like they fit together perfectly.

"I'll stay until you tell me to leave." Emma said, her breath tickling her ear.

Those string of words were all Regina needed to hear before fully relaxing in to the embrace. It should have been humiliating but she didn't care, a shoulder was finally there to cry on without being reprimanded for weakness. She was suddenly crying for every bad deed in her past, past heartaches and all the happiness it cost her. Emma shifted her hand to the back of her head gently stroking soft strands of brunette hair. It was so gentle that Regina almost felt she imagined it.

"It's going to be okay."

Emma sounded so sure that she genuinely believed her but the skipping beat in her heart had her afraid and suddenly ending their embrace.

She stood up slowly, careful not to hurt Emma and straightened out her dress, trying to ignore just how much she wished she could stay in her arms. But it would be too embarrassing to stay in them any longer.

She cleared her throat and met Emma's gaze.

"Thank you." Emma's eyes shimmered warmly.

"It's the least I could do." Emma reassured clearing her throat as well. The air in the room had shifted and they were both immediately aware of just how real that moment had been.

"How-hows your foot?"

A grin spread across Emma's face at the notion.

"It's seen better days." She replied. There was a brief down turn of Regina's lips. Red full lips she noted.

Something was wrong with her because right now she was imagining what they would feel like against hers.

"I'd heal it for you but you deserved it." The offense she took at the statement vanished when she noticed the playful gleam in Regina's eyes.

"Yes your majesty." She curtsied but, unfortunately, the idea worked better in her head. When she placed the swollen foot back on the ground the jolt of pain caused her to lose her balance. Regina surprisingly leapt forward to catch her, grabbing her waist before she stumbled to the floor.

"Perhaps it would be easier for you to just call me Regina."

Butterflies filled her stomach as she looked up at Regina who still had her arms firmly wrapped around her.

"Agreed." She breathed.

Regina seemed to realize the abnormally long amount of time she was holding onto her and abruptly released her.

"I have work to do," she said. "I'll show you to the door."

Regina held herself straighter now, almost rigid feeling very uncomfortable with her own state of mind. The emotions running through her mind where confusing and she almost coward back to the role of the cold, heartless mayor in fear of them. However, Emma never gave her that chance.

"Regina... If you're not busy tonight. Maybe you would like to have dinner with me.. And Henry of course!"

Regina blinked back the surprise. Nobody ever invited her anywhere except Emma. The party and now this. She was grateful for it all.

"As long as your not cooking." She said flatly. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. At least Regina was considering it.

"I'm not so at seven then?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma your foot!" gasped Mary Margaret. "What happened?"

Emma was lying on the sofa, elevating it with a bag of ice on top when her mother entered the apartment.

"Well, it kind of got stuck between a door." What happened at Regina's was private, in addition to confusing so she quickly changed the subject, not wanting to delve further into detail. "Oh Regina's. Coming over for diner tonight I thought it might help her get over Robin... And not hate me so much."

Though she doubted Regina truly hated her anymore.

Mary Margaret dropped her purse at that and her face literally turned as white as snow.

"You-you invited her here? For dinner?"

"Yeah. "

"Emma are you insane! We have Neal now. I don't know how I feel with that woman in our apartment. You know how she loathes me."

"How would you feel if you lost David?" Anger welled up at how obtuse she was being. "And aren't you all about second chances? This is her chance. We owe it to her. Rather I do after Marian..."

"Oh Emma," she breathed sadly. "Your right... But I just don't feel comfortable with this. Let me talk to David."

Several minutes later...

"No. Absolutely not." He replied.

"Seriously?" Emma barked. "It's just dinner. She's not re-enacting the curse or resurrecting an army of the dead!"

"Emma we just aren't ready for that."

"Fine. Don't bother setting a plate for Henry and I tonight. "

Charming and Snow exchanged worried glances.

"Everything will be fine." Emma sighed. "You'll see." She got up off the couch and left the apartment, the air in there was too stuffy.

_What am I going to tell Regina?_ She thought sadly. _I know she'll pretend it doesn't bother her but it does._ She pulled out her cell and dialed the ex-evil queen. Except, it went straight to voice mail. She was avoiding people she realized. After Marian's welcome party she didn't blame her.

A sigh escaped her and she took a seat on one of the park benches. For fairy tale people they really lacked an open mind...

"Emma?" _Speak of the devil_ she thought wryly.

"Regina." She smiled except is wasn't her usually broad one. Immediately the brunette noticed something was off.

"What's the matter is Henry okay?"

Regina sat down beside her quickly, her face etched with worry. Emma wanted to ease away those lines. This woman had enough to deal with right now.

"He's fine. Still at school. Learning and all that."

"Oh good." She sighed leaning back into the biting bench but that concern quickly resurfaced. "Then what is it?"

_Am I really that obvious?_ Emma thought.

"It's about dinner."

"Ah. You've reconsidered." Her tone was dismissive and she immediately pressed her lips together. Emma knew Regina thought she was rejecting her.

"We just can't have it at my place. I was thinking we could go out or just... Have it at your house."

Regina's eyes softened, and she saw a look of relief take over her features.

"I'd be happy to cook." Regina said. This was an amazing turn of events.

"Great. If you need any help we can come over early. "

"I'm fully capable of handling an oven. " She drawled.

"Right..." Emma couldn't stop her gaze from falling to Regina's ensemble, to that teasing gray dress she wore earlier. The way it hugged her curves and complimented her skin was amazing.

Regina followed her line of sight confused by her sudden silence There wasn't any uncertainty as to what she was looking at. Typically, there was only one reason someone would be staring at her chest.

She was accustomed to having the men do it to her but Emma? The observation made her pulse race. She needed Emma to stop and fast.

"I've forgiven you." She spoke out. Emma's eyes shot upwards and a pink tint reached her cheeks.

"Really? What changed your mind?" She shifted slightly in her seat eager to hear her reply.

"I wasn't in love with Robin just the idea..."

The realization came to her last night not long after Emma had visited, after her chest stopped aching. The feelings he invoked within her were pleasant but they were never strong enough to truly call love. His embrace hadn't warmed or comforted her in the way Emma's had. They were just- hugs. Emma's had felt so real, and genuine. She cared and it was clear Robin didn't care enough. He was nothing more than a pretty face skilled with words and a bow. It was embarrassing to think how easily she had fooled herself into thinking he was the one based on the mere sight of his lion tattoo. Marian was his true love not her. Tinkerbell was wrong.

A thick air fell between them as Regina's few words sunk in. It was too much for her and she was quickly trying to move past the confession.

"I've come to realize something else as well..." Emma felt her heart oddly drumming in her ear. "Everyone in this town has the brain capacity of a goldfish."

Then Emma laughed. Genuinely and fullheartidly.

Regina felt her chest swell with pride at hearing the sound.

"So you admit your shortcoming?" she replied. Regina's jaw went slack as she realized she set herself up for that.

"Only if you admit it first." Emma was formulating a reply, the smile shining in her eyes when she saw a very irate looking Marian approaching them.

_Oh no oh no oh no not now._ She thought. Regina saw the color drain from her face and redirected her gaze. Emma shot up to stand between the two who suddenly looked like they were about to duel to the death.

"Hey Marian." Emma greeted. Both woman suddenly shot her glares. "What brings you here?"

"Robin didn't come back last night." she spat. "So where are you keeping him?"

Regina recoiled with a mix of shock and offense. Emma felt her own distaste, from the quick accusation, burning at the back of her throat.

"_I'm not keeping him anywhere."_ She growled back.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?!"

"Hey I'm sure these a logical explanation for this. "

"This... This monster is holding him somewhere! I'm giving you one last chance before I get the angry mob."

For a moment Emma thought Regina was actually afraid of the threat but she soon realized it was all just an act.

"Oh don't do that." Marian suppressed a smirk at her perceived victory. "If you call them how will they be able to tend to the fields with out their gardening tools?!"

Marian's jaw dropped and Emma could see her reaching into her shawl. She was prepared to wrestle the weapon away, even started to step towards her but Regina was quicker and she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma let out the breath she had been holding and turned to Marian.

"You don't have any proof," she growled angrily. "and I wouldn't recommend going after an emotionally unstable witch with that." Marian eyed the dagger she gripped tightly with white knuckles. Her hand shook slightly as she kept her firm grip.

"Why are you protecting her? She has my Robin!"

Emma slowly reached into her back pocket for her hand cuffs Marian was hysterical.

"Put the dagger down," Emma said coolly. "Come back to the station with me and we can arrange a search party."

Her hand shook but she lowered the dagger.

"Good now just put it down." Marian's eyes darkened and she was suddenly lunging out.

"What the hell!" Emma exclaimed quickly gripping her wrist and twisting it. The dagger fell to the floor and she was cuffing her.

Marian started thrashing.

"Jesus Christ stop it." Emma growled. She was dragging her now, wishing she had her car and a fully functional foot.

"My robin..." She sobbed. _What was with this chick..._

"That bitch is going to rot for this!" Emma had just about enough of the Regina bashing for today.

"Marian I'm only going to ask you this once. Please stop talking and pick yourself up." She gritted her teeth hauling the woman through the park as if she were a bag of laundry. Thankfully she started cooperating.

An exhausting ten minutes later she was at the sheriff station locking away a confused Marian.

"I'll find him okay?"

Marian slumped against the wall, and buried her face in her knees.

"Thank you." Marian's words were muffled by her knees but she still chose to ignore them.

Emma left the sheriff station, silently fuming about what just happened. This was ridiculous they all still saw the villain...

She'd find Robin to prove Regina was innocent. She went down to Granny's for a lead. Upon opening the door the first thing she saw was a socializing Robin. Immediately anger flooded her.

"Hey!" She yelled stomping over to him. Leroy and the other dwarves conversing with him turned with confusion.

"Hey yourself sister." Leroy grunted. She didn't have the patience to make a comment directed towards him.

"Robin what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Marian tried to attack Regina! I have her locked up right now she thought Regina kidnapped you..."

The dwarves cowered and they all suddenly had something very important to do elsewhere.

"She did that?" He sighed. "I was helping the dwarves last night with some maintenance in the forest as their protection. I only lot just got back now. My son was to tell her as I couldn't find where she ran off too..."

"Well she's going to be locked up for a couple days. She's being charged with assault and resisting arrest. Your lucky I'm not adding attempted murder to the list."

"Now Emma surely you could... Do something about this?"

"That's up to the mayor."

She was too irritated to talk any further.

Emma was worried Regina would actually go into hiding for this... Then they wouldn't get to have their diner which saddened her an unreasonable amount. They weren't really close but she came to admire, and care for the woman. She was strong, smart, beautiful and even funny at times. If only the town saw the Regina she saw they would understand how badly she wanted to show her change. She needed to find her now too see how she was holding up after the accusation. Marian had called her a monster and she didn't miss the way Regina's eyes turned down at the name.

"Regina!" She yelled as she pounded on her door. Again the brunette wasn't opening up. "It's Emma. We found Robin. Please just open up."

Almost instantly she found the door pulling back. Regina's eyes burned with anger. Out of all time the times she'd seen Regina angry this was by far the most frightening.

"Hey..." Emma breathed. Strangely that had been enough for the anger to vanish.

"So are you going to let me in or are you waiting to slam my other foot in the door.?"

"I'll admit that sounds tempting but If I recall correctly. _Miss Swan _your foot assaulted my door. " Emma felt the corner of her mouth twisting with amusement.

"That must be that goldfish brain of yours talking. I don't think that's how that happened." Regina laughed and stepped aside for her. This was the second time today she was at her house. That had to be breaking all kinds of natural laws especially since she'd be back later.

"I'm glad Robin is okay." Regina said as they headed towards her kitchen.

"Me too but mostly for your sake. Marian was off her rocker." Regina felt a warmth in her heart with the statement, Emma was worried about her, and the fact that she even cared what Emma felt was surprising.

"Where was he? "

"Top secret location. Very hard to find unless you follow the large signs that say Granny's diner."

Regina leaned against the island looking at her in disbelief.

"Goldfish brains. " Emma supplied hoping her joke would ease the knowledge that Marian had barely even looked for Robin before jumping the gun.

The laugh never came though, not even a smile.

"What about Marian?"

"She's locked up in the station." Regina exhaled deeply crossing her arms.

"Would you care for a drink?" _Now that's how you change a subject._ She thought.

"Sure." Regina pushed off the counter at the confirmation and the click of her heels against the tile floor quickly filled the room.

Emma watched her every move captivated by the way her hips seemed to sway with every step, surely they hadn't always moved so much? Their movement stopped when she reached the opposite counter, and Emma's trance was broken. Regina stretched on her toes for two glasses and a bottle of scotch. This new movement caught her freed gaze to land on her bare legs, viewing toned calves as she fully extended herself. Regina turned too quickly for her to pretend that she hadn't just been checking her out and discovering this for a second time effected Regina more than she would care to admit.

"Emma," Her voice sounded husky. "these glasses won't do. If you could... Behind you there are some cleaner ones. Up top."

She nodded and did as Regina requested. Regina watched with interest, feeling entitled to her own turn, taking in the sight of Emma's rear as she struggled to reach the glasses. Just as Emma's hand neared one Regina nudged it to the left with a wave of her hand. Emma didn't notice and she was finding it hard not smile in amusement. She would have even laughed if she didn't catch sight of something just barely peaking out beneath Emma's rising shirt. Emma was wearing a thong. A bright red thong. Immediately her smile faded and her hand fell to her side in a mix of shock and arousal.

"Got them!" she exclaimed with pride. "They were pretty high up there. I might need to get some heels like yours..."

The words died on her tongue when she saw a very flustered looking Regina tightly clutching the bottle of scotch in her hand. However, Regina was quick to recover, taking the glasses from her rather forcefully. Emma watched feeling strangely breathless. Nothing about that gaze said I wish you and your mother would just die already.

"You couldn't handle these heels." Regina had said it so casually that she questioned if Regina hadn't just been eyeing her like a piece of candy. "Not to mention that limp you have going on sheriff. You should really be more careful. People might start to get the impression that you are clumsy. A clumsy sheriff is a poor sheriff. And how do you think that makes me look?" There was that bite again yet somehow it didn't even manage to get under her skin.

"Just pass me the drink." She replied.

"Are you sure you have the hand eye coordination to grab it? You are, after all, clumsy." Regina practically dangled the drink in front of her effectively getting a rise out of the blonde.

"Thank you Mayor Mills." she hissed as she snatched the drink from her. A smirk danced across Regina's lips as Emma took a drink, and soon she was taking in the drink as well. Emma nearly gagged at the taste of it. She could hold her alcohol but scotch was not her go to drink, but she wasn't going to let Regina see how much she hated it.

"I never pictured you as a scotch drinker." Emma said, desperately trying to get the taste out of her mouth through talking.

"Yes Miss Swan there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" she challenged. Regina sipped her drink and stared over the rim of her glass.

_Like how I've slaughtered entire villages... _

"Well for starters, I don't like the Ocean."

"WHAT?" Emma exclaimed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why?" Regina was glaring at her again and she realized maybe she reacted a little too much.

"There are too many seagulls, the air smells like seaweed, and I always leave with a third of the beach in areas they don't belong. Nothing about that is likable." She replied.

Emma grinned and took another sip of her drink. The grin quickly faded though, as she was reminded of the horrible taste. They went through several more glasses holding decent conversation about their likes and dislikes. It was on Regina's third glass, and regrettably Emma's second that the conversation ended.

"I hate to kick you out so soon." Regina feigned a look of sorrow. "but I need to pick up Henry from Archie's."

"Whoa there Mayor you just had a couple of drinks there. That would put you over the limit right now and as sheriff its my duty to-"

"I walk." she growled. "I always walk home with him so we can talk about his session." She finished off her drink. "but I don't think I need to explain myself to you."

Emma stood awkwardly holding her still nearly full drink, unsure of how to respond. She kind of made an ass of herself but what did Regina expect?

"As for you _sheriff_ I hope you are walking back to the station. Wouldn't want you driving around under the influence."

_Ah shit. _She thought. _She got me there._

"Of course _mayor _this town needs a fine example such as myself." Emma set her drink down on the counter and eyed Regina suspiciously. Was this her intention in the first place? Give her a drink so she would have to walk?

Regina's lip curled upwards once more, but this time she felt no malice. It was just an act.

"Well then sheriff we mustn't keep the people waiting. They are in dire need of a role model, unfortunately I have yet to come across a good one, so you'll just have to do." Regina brushed by her and headed for the front door. "By the way Miss Swan. Another thing you don't know about me... I'm a sucker for thongs."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina wasn't feeling her usual confident self. She didn't get nervous but somehow she was and not even a reassuring look in the mirror helped her nerves. It was only dinner and it was just Emma, she told herself. Emma was still the woman that chased idiotic notions of heroism and stomped around town like a high school linebacker. Nothing was different, except it was. She shouldn't have made that comment about thongs. Since then it was consistently nagging at the back of her mind. Why did she even say it? She wished she could have seen the look on her face when she said it so she would know what Emma thought of it. She hoped the blonde didn't think any less of her.

The table was set, a salad was made and the lasagna only had five minutes left when the doorbell rang. 6:57 PM she noted. Very unusual for Emma to actually be on time. The smile unconsciously forming on her lips faded when she pulled back the door to an apologetic looking Robin. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"Regina." He said flashing his handsome smile. "Might I have a few words?"

"Make it quick." Her tone was sharp, and hurrying making it clear she didn't have the patience to hear him out for long.

However he wasn't getting straight to the point any time soon.

"Are you expecting company?" His brow rose as he took in her immaculate appearance. Fresh make up and a beautiful tan dress. She usually dressed nice but this felt different, like a date.

"Not that it's any of your business, yes."

He quickly recovered from her jab and reminded himself why he came here.

"I'm sorry about Marian...we've lost each other once and she has just been so fearful of it happening again. "

Regina barely even gave him a second to think it over.

"Apology not accepted."

_Wham! _ The door flew closed barely missing Robin's face. He staggered back at the surprise.

"Please Regina... She doesn't understand that you've changed. Your different now good and kind."

"Just run off to your wife. I hear she's upgraded to a nice spacious jail cell at the sheriffs office."

"Fine." he spat. "Clearly this curse has caused a lapse of judgement for me. Goodbye Your majesty."

Robin passed by Emma and Henry as they traveled up the pathway to her door.

From the angry way he brushed by them she knew Regina was likely just as angry. Henry gave her a worried look but she knocked anyway.

The door glided open, and they were greeted by a forced smile from Regina. It was scary how well she could do that.

"Henry." she beamed. Bending down to give him a hug. The forced smile quickly turned genuine.

"Hi mom." He grinned wrapping limbs tightly around her waist. "Thanks for inviting us tonight!"

Regina looked questioningly over Henry's shoulder towards Emma at the statement. Emma said she invited them? Emma merely shrugged her shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome over anytime Henry." She breathed taking comfort in all the fond memories the hug brought with it.

They pulled away, and she felt her annoyance from Robin wash away.

The oven timer suddenly interrupted their greeting.

"You two go sit. Dinner is just about ready."

Regina quickly strode into the kitchen.

"Henry you stay here. I need to talk to your mom."

"It's about Robin isn't it?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Ok. Just be careful." She wanted to say Regina wouldn't do anything threatening but looking into his innocent little eyes she realized he meant with her emotions. A feeling of pride camera over her. Henry was turning out to be a great kid.

Regina was setting the hot pan of lasagna on the kitchen counter when she entered. Thankfully the jump she gave her came after she fully put it down.

"Emma. I've got this go and sit."

"I know you do." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I just wanted to see if you're okay. What did Robin want?"

Regina's face gave away nothing when she met Emma's eyes, that old mask of apathy was now completely covering her features.

"He was trying to apologize for Marian. " she replied dryly. "If I'm going to forgive her it's going to be an apology straight from her."

Emma remained silent carefully studying the expression Regina wore on her face. Something had slipped through and she wasn't sure what.

"But I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay." They said nothing more and Regina carried out the salad while the lasagna cooled.

"Henry would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes please." Regina smiled softly and poured him some from a pitcher. As she did this Emma found her eyes unconsciously wandering to that same area of skin she had been drawn to before. She didn't mean to, but the dress she wore seemed to invite her eyes there.

"So how's school going? Are you happy with your classes?"

Emma didn't hear the rest of their conversation. She was too busy trying to stop the sudden shift in her thoughts but Regina was just too damn attractive. _Whoa since when did I start swinging this way? _She thought. Regina moved to pour her some water as well and that's when she saw more cleavage than she should have. Emma forced herself too look away. Henry was sitting right beside her she'd be mortified if he noticed.

During their dinner Emma noticed how easily conversation flowed between the three of them. They touched on school, work and Henry's newest hobby - Operation Jumping Cricket. Henry was trying to get Archie to ask out Ruby. Both women nearly snorted their drinks when he said Archie was always very happy to see her, especially on her jogs.

"Henry dear that's nice of you but don't you think you should ask Archie first? "

Her marriage to King Leopold came to the forefront of her mind, reminding Regina of what it felt like being forced into an unwanted relationship.

"No he would never admit it he's too shy."

"Well I think it's a great idea," Emma added. "If you need anything for Operation Jumping Cricket I've got you're back kid." Henry's face lit up. While Regina shot her a glare from across the table.

Henry then went on to tell them of his first phase currently in action. He had accidentally left Ruby's borrowed cloak at Archie's and it was a full moon tonight.

"Henry!" Regina admonished. " that cloak is the only thing preventing her from ripping half the towns throats out. You shouldn't have done that. She trusted you to return it. How do you think that's going to make her feel when she discovers you just left her most valuable possession lying around when she knew you knew how important it was to her?" Emma was taken back by the weight of her words. Regina had actually considered someone else's feelings.

"Don't worry Archie will get it to her and I'll make it up to Red if she's upset... I didn't think about that."

"We're trusting you kid." Emma said. They both looked to her with widened eyes realizing she just spoke for the both of them. Emma took a drink from her glass avoiding their gazes with a pink to her cheeks.

"It's a school night Henry it's about time you get to bed." Regina stood.

"She's right. Thanks for the dinner Regina. Perhaps we could do this more often? I mean Henry would get some real food in him every once in a while." Regina smiled softly.

"I'd like that but only if Henry wants too. I'm the Evil Queen after all." Both Emma and Henry frowned at the name reminding them both of her troubled past.

"Mom you don't have to call yourself that anymore... And of course I'd want to have dinner with you. I love you."

Tears shimmered joyfully in her brown eyes and she was pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too Henry..." She pulled away after a couple seconds and started clearing the table. "You should take some for the road. Just give me a moment and I'll give you a container."

Regina took the pan of lasagna and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Emma this was fun." he smiled. "You two are actually getting along. I'm so happy."

She smiled back they were getting along it felt so natural too like a family.

"I'm happy too. Henry. " Regina returned moment later with a container of lasagna.

"Miss Swan I expect this back and clean." Emma grabbed it from her feeling the urge to roll her eyes but she knew this was the perfect opportunity to get her comment in.

"Of course." She leaned in closer. "I wouldn't dream of giving it to you dirty." Emma purposely said this in a heavier tone, hoping to get a reaction out of her with the innuendo. She hadn't forgot about that comment she made to her earlier about her thong. It had really messed her up, more than an off the cuff comment should have.

Regina's breath hitched slightly as she felt Emma's breath against her neck and she was instantly brought back to that moment in the kitchen but Henry was standing right there for her to say anything about it.

"Good to know." She retorted wishing her current state would have allowed her to say something wittier.

"Hey mom can we do this tomorrow? With Emma too!?"

Her eyes went from Henry's to Emma's in an instant looking for a sign, she found a smile in her green eyes.

"Sure Henry what would you like me to make?"

"Your favorite this time!" Regina didn't think her heart could swell with anymore love.

"I'll see you tomorrow Henry." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and let him go. As soon as the two left she went into her study to distract herself from the overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

* * *

_Regina entered the Sheriff's station, carrying a stack of papers while she sat at her desk. The brunettes eyes bore into her, hungrily as she made the slow, teasing walk up to her desk._

_"Sheriff." The tone was sultry, very unlike Regina and it sent her pulse racing. "You're falling behind on your paperwork. People might start to get the impression that you're occupied with more important things..." Regina dropped the files on her desk and walked around it to where Emma remained frozen in her chair. Their eyes remained locked as Regina continued to approach her. "In times like this Its important that the Mayor properly admonishes her sheriff." _

_Just the way she said her sheriff had her squirming in her seat. Then Regina was suddenly straddling her in the chair, hand cuffing her to the arms while she was distracted by the red full lips tantalizingly close to hers._

_"I can't have the people think I've gone soft." she breathed, ghosting her lips across her chin, towards her ear but never touching the skin. Emma nearly whimpered at the lack of contact, desperate to feel them on her. "You've been bad sheriff. Now you'll face the consequences..." _

_In one swift motion, Regina roughly took hold of her chin and pulled Emma's lips to hers claiming them as her own. Emma moaned, and leaned into the kiss turned on by how controlling this woman was. Her tongue slipped into her mouth, and Emma instantly felt the restraints on her wrists as she attempted to touch the woman currently pressing into her. Emma cried out softly in torment. She wanted to touch her. A devilish grin spread across Regina's face as she pulled from the kiss._

_"I told you sheriff, you're being punished." Regina slipped a hand beneath Emma's shirt, advancing upwards along her abs to squeeze her breast. She gasped as Regina pinched a nipple forcefully. _

_"Regina." Emma breathed. "Release me." _

_"Not yet. My dear." Her lips found hers again, and Regina ground her hips into Emma. Again Emma's wrists met the strength of her metal handcuffs as she tried to grab onto her. The feel of soft curves, and warm body heat were driving her crazy. If she couldn't touch her soon she knew she would just implode._

_"Please." She whimpered. Regina popped the button on Emma's jeans eliciting another intake of air from her. _

_"You want me to release you?" she purred._

_"Yes." Emma nearly cried. Lips latched onto her neck as the hand groping her breast moved downwards tortuously slow. Fingertips grazed her flesh, sending tiny ripples of pleasure through her. By the time the hand would reach its destination she knew she would be soaking wet. One finger slipped beneath her waistband and Emma raised her hips to meet hit. More of her hand met the aching spot beneath her underwear ..._

Emma woke with a start. The sheet covering her torso pooled around her waist as she sat up to run a hand through her hair. Sweat covered her brow and she was feeling extremely flushed. That dream had felt too real."What the fuck..."

After the initial shock she got up to use the bathroom in an attempt to cool her down. She didn't have sex dreams and they definitely weren't about woman. However, Emma was finding it very arousing and she wouldn't mind finding out how much of that fantasy was true. This was Regina though... she would never. Would she? What had that look been earlier and that comment about her thong. Emma huffed in exasperation splashing the ice cold water from the faucet onto her face.

_I really really need to lay off the drinks before bed..._

* * *

"Ruby? Are you here?" Archie knocked on the Dinner door, despite the closed sign. She really needed her cloak and soon. Why had Henry left this in his office and why did he have it in the first place?

Granny pulled back the door. She looked like she had worried more wrinkles into her face tonight alone.

"Archie now isn't a good time. We have a problem... Ruby's cloak-"

"Is right here." Archie finished holding up the item.

Ruby peaked her head out from behind Granny and smiled broadly.

"Thank you Archie you're a lifesaver!" She moved past Granny to give him a hug. Archie was too shocked to hug her back. It didn't last more than a few seconds but it was enough to put the red in his cheeks.

"You're welcome... Now put it on it's nearly midnight." He handed it over to her and she instantly put it on. Archie immediately felt his crush on her take hold of him and he felt the need to get out of there. "Well goodnight ladies."

"Wait!" Both Archie and Granny turned to Ruby in surprise. "Let me thank you for this. How about I take you to lunch tomorrow. My treat. I know this great diner perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Thank you Ruby but maybe some other time I have a full schedule tomorrow."

"Alright rain check." she smiled softly at him .

Archie walked home that night wondering why he had said no. Tomorrow he had only one session and that was with Pongo.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma entered the police station quarter after six in the morning. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep since the dream and she decided that going to work early wouldn't be so bad. However, she forgot about one little thing, Marian.

As she took her seat at her desk, with a cup of Granny's coffee, the sound of shuffling fabric grabbed her attention. Marian was waking up. Emma did not want to be stuck in a room alone with her but it was already too late. Those worrying brown eyes instantly met hers.

"Morning." Emma called out. Marian quickly traveled over to the thick steel bars.

"Did you find Robin?"

"Yes." Emma took a sip of her coffee and merely went back to shuffling through some files. She was too annoyed with Marian to be polite, besides what kind of a greeting was that?

"Where is he then?" Marian's voice nearly cracked with all her hysteria. She was seconds from voicing a reply when another intervened for her.

"Oh doing better things. I can assure you."

She refrained from gasping in surprise, not from Regina's sudden appearance but at what she was wearing. It was almost exactly what she had seen in her dream. A black winter jacket, a white button down shirt, and a black skirt to go with it. As always she looked stunning. Marian's face twisted with hatred, quite the opposite of her own.

"You evil evil bitch! Did you curse him? To keep him from seeing me?" Regina predatorialy stalked up to her at the bars, like a feral cat after a field mouse. By the way Regina's shoulders were pushed back she knew she needed to stop this before Regina did something undo-able. However, she was just too dam distracted. Each step towards Marian further hypnotized her as she took in smooth, slender legs. When the clicking of her heels stop this jerked her back to reality, and she stood up to do her job. However, Regina outstretched a slim hand and she was instantly flown backwards, and restrained into a nearby chair. This reflected too much of her dream for Emma to truly comprehend the situation.

Regina was calm, smiling almost and Emma felt chills run down her spine.

"I may be an evil evil bitch, as you so eloquently put it, but at least I know how to keep tabs on my men. Perhaps Robin was already bored of you? Second night back and he's already running off to warm the bed of another. You must be feeling _so_ proud."

Okay that went a little too far. Emma noted.

"Regina sto-" Another wave of Regina's hand and she was suddenly being gagged. The entire time Emma kept thinking how perverted she was for somehow liking this.

"How dare you!" Marian screamed. "If I wasn't behind these bars. I'd..." She bit her lip in anger.

"You'd what dear?" Regina provoked.

"I'd strangle you myself!"

"Well I wish I could entertain you but I'm enjoying this far too much." She turned to Emma. "Thank you sheriff Swan for saving her life. You've really made her happy."

_Why do I have to have feelings for this woman Emma thought_ bitterly. _But god she looks so fucking hot right now_. She didn't even care that Regina was once again passing judgement on her decisions.

For a moment, Regina just looked at Emma and Marian was a little thrown off as to what was happening. With Regina's head turned away from her she couldn't see the woman's expression but the look in Emma's eyes from across the room confirmed that it was likely a very scary one.

Emma felt her stomach flip as Regina's eyes seemed to rake up her body, her arms were tied behind the back of her chair and she was well aware of what that was doing to her breasts. Regina quickly snapped out of it though, and Emma could see a small tremble in one of her hands as she turned back to Marian.

"You're a fool Marian. Until you realize this. You won't be leaving this cell for a while." Regina stormed off, waving a hand to release Emma from her constraints just as she reached the threshold of the door. For a moment Emma sat in shock, but quickly ran after her.

"HEY!" she yelled.

"What is it now Miss Swan?" She half expected Regina to continue walking. The fact that she was willing to listen to her spoke louder than any words could have.

"Are you trying to get Marian to come after you when I release her!?"

"She deserves it and you're not releasing her until I say so."

"I'm sorry but I'm not spending more than a week in that station with that lunatic."

"Hmm now you know how I feel when talking with you."

Emma opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut. What happened? She thought they had been getting along so well. It was time for a different approach.

"Regina. I'm being serious." Her eyes pleaded with the brunette and Regina's walls seemed to soften. "I'm not comfortable with her there. I won't be able to get any paper work done." Emma's cheeks reddened the moment she said this as it brought back several, vivid details from her dream. Regina noticed it immediately and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Just one week. If you can convince her to apologize to me before that time is up I'll let her go early. Otherwise she's going to the psychiatric ward in the hospital."

"Great!...I think."

"See you later, Sheriff." Regina turned from her but Emma reached out a hand to her arm.

"Wait. There's something else." Regina rose an eyebrow but stood her ground. Suddenly she felt that this was by far one of her worst decisions, but the next string of words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Would you like to have lunch with me later?"

"Don't you think dinner is enough? "Regina wasn't getting it. Or if she did she was trying to make this difficult.

"No... Just forget it" Emma nervously shoved her hands in her pocket about to turn away when Regina spoke out.

"Let me see what I can do. I'll call the station if I'm free." A weight lifted from Emma's shoulders she knew this wasn't a definite yes but Regina hadn't completely rejected her.

"Alright bye."

Back in the station she sat down to paper work but again found herself being distracted. Marian was crying. Emma wanted to ignore it but the compassionate side of her came out. She moved to stand just inches away from Marian's cell.

"Hey..." she called. Marian lifted her head revealing puffy red eyes. "Regina was just saying that to get a rise out of you... Robin wasn't with another woman he was out in the forest with the dwarves."

"Doing what?" she questioned.

"Protecting them."

"No but what were they doing at night in the first place?"

"Well I... don't know actually." Emma wrinkled her brow feeling a little unsettled with this. What required the dwarves to go out at night, instead of the day?

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but the fact is... I've been gone so long Robin got over me. He doesn't love me anymore. He loves Regina."

"No that's not true. Robin made it very clear he was done with Regina, and its impossible for him to have been with Regina last night because I was there with Henry."

"All night?"

"No but-"

"Then its still possible."

"Why are you so insistent about this? Regina isn't that evil queen anymore. You've only pushed her to act this way. The real evil queen would have already ripped out your heart in spite."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me. I'm the sheriff of this town. " Marian let out a long sigh but the tears seemed to stop. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ok let me go grab you something to eat. "

Marian was a powerhouse of questions and was really starting to become tiresome. She was in her right to be so inquisitive but that didn't mean Emma was up to answering them all.

"Hey Rubes. I need a bagel to go."

"Just a bagel for our sheriff with the sweet tooth?"

"Its not for me."

"Oh?" Ruby leaned over the register interested in the details and lowered her voice. "Is it for a certain admirer?"

"No! God why is everyone in this town so nosy? It's for Marian. She's back at the station." Ruby looked deflated realizing there wasn't anything good to talk about.

"Wait...Why is Marian at the station? Are you protecting her from Regina?" It took a lot of restraint for Emma not to yell out at Ruby but she was beginning to understand what Regina had mean't when she said she was always the villain even when she wasn't.

"Other way around actually..."

"No way! Tell me what happened!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair to them. It's not my story to tell. " She handed over her money and grabbed the bag. "And if you see Robin could you tell him to come visit his wife in jail its the least he could do and you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"Sure Emma." Ruby smiled and went back to wiping down tables.

Marian ate her bagel in silence and Emma was able to get through some of the files up until she finished eating. Marian was scraping the cell wall with the edge of her fingernail, and though it was quiet, the small sound reverberated loudly in the empty station. Thankfully she stopped before she had to yell at her. An hour passed and then Robin showed up. Emma was relieved. Maybe he could finally put this feud to an end.

"Marian!" he said rushing to the bars. "I'm sorry about this my love."

"Robin," she gushed. "I've been so worried. Thank heavens you're all right."

"I was out in the forest. I wanted to tell you myself but it was of dire urgency."

Emma watched them interact with a mix of annoyance and amusement. Mainly amusement as every word that came out of Robin's mouth nearly landed on deaf ears. Marian was so smitten that Emma almost felt sorry for her.

"As long as I have you Robin I'll be just fine."

Emma's phone rang and she moved towards it from across the room, silently grateful for a chance to escape their puppy love.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Not bad Miss Swan." Regina's voice had her standing up straighter. "It only took you an entire 11 seconds to pick up. If this had been a real emergency I know my life would be in good hands." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"With all do respect Madam Mayor," she quipped. "If there wasn't a certain pest occupying my cell space I might've been able to get here sooner. "

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. You don't really have a choice anyway. As for my reason for calling." Regina paused for a brief moment. " Does twelve o'clock work for you?"

"I'm sure I could fit that in -" A loud boom suddenly consumed the sheriff station. Regina heard it in the other line and immediately started to freak out.

"Emma what was that?" Shifting rubble and what sounded like a groan was the only reply.

"Emma!?" She never let so much emotion through her voice but in the moment reacting in any other way felt wrong. When there wasn't a reply she knew something bad had happened. "I'm coming down there!"

In a cloud of purple smoke she appeared at the front of the sheriffs station. A large hole had been blasted through the side of it. Concern flooded Regina at the sight and she ran through the rubble calling out for Emma.

"Re-Regina." She heard a faint voice calling out for her.

Following the sound she saw blonde hair sticking out from beneath a large piece of fallen wall. She wove her hand and the rubble was cleared away. Emma immediately gasped for air as the pressure was removed. The relief she felt at discovering Emma was still alive was as if someone had just pumped her own life back into her. She wouldn't understand why the idea of losing Emma was so frightening.

"Emma," She cooed kneeling down to her side. "Can you hear me?" Emerald eyes shot over to hers. Regina saw Emma's brow soften upon recognizing her.

"Yeah."she heaved sitting up.

Regina put a hand to the small of her back, the warmth and comfort it radiated had Emma nearly leaning back into it.

"I feel like I just got hit by a 16 wheeler..." She mumbled rubbing at a very sore neck. Regina scanned the room trying to understand if that actually had been a possibility.

The hole in Marian's jail cell said otherwise.

"Wow." Emma breathed. "Robin really felt the need to break her out I guess. Works for me..."

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed. "This is not okay. They broke the law and nearly killed you." There was so much contempt in her voice she could practically feel it radiating through her hand. The hand she noted that was still resting caringly on her back.

"I'm the savior." She grumbled getting to her feet . "There's not a chance I'd ever die in that."

Regina rolled her eyes but it was really just an attempt to brush away the feeling of loss from their connection. Emma swayed a little upon standing and Regina put two hands around her shoulders to steady her.

"Thank you for helping me." Emma said. "If you hadn't gotten here so fast I'm not sure I would have made it. It was hard to breathe under there..."

"You're welcome." Regina's hands fell to her side but she stayed close to her just in case she fell. "As much as it pains me to admit this town needs its sheriff."

Emma smiled softly at her.

"I knew it."

"Did you now? " Regina inquisitively leaned In a little closer. It was amazing at what a simple shift in proximity did for the atmosphere and Emma was now highly aware of the bright red lips just inches away from her.

"Of course." The reply sounded way to breathy for Emma's liking. "Once I saw who was running this place I just knew they needed my services."

The corner of those lips turned upwards, inviting her to stare at them even longer. Regina saw this and felt her own gaze move to Emma's lips. They weren't as full as her own but she could imagine just how soft they would feel, it'd be a nice change.

"Take the rest of the day off." Regina said. "I'll clean up the station. Then we"ll find the hood family." She stepped away from Emma taking away those hypnotizing red lips, and snapping Emma back in to the moment.

"I'd rather stay here and work. If you don't mind?" The town was far too nosy for her to want to be out in the public eye with all of this drama going on.

"I don't mind." Regina lifted both of her hands and closed her eyes in concentration. The broken wall immediately started to rebuild itself in a storm cloud of dust and debris. Seconds later it was as if nothing had even happened.

"I'll never get used to that..." Emma said. Regina cocked an eyebrow in her direction but had a smirk on her face. Magic was truly amazing.

**A/N: If you can't tell I don't like Marian. **


	5. Chapter 5

Their lunch was cancelled. Regina had said she needed to take care of something that had suddenly come up and she would see her later. That left Emma alone to think about how much she was starting to hate Marian. _Stupid timeline_ she thought while she ate alone at her desk directly in front of the now empty cell.

Why the hell did she feel the need to blow a hole in the wall? It wasn't like they were running a top notch security system. She probably could have walked right out the front door with Robin's lock picking skills. Christ she felt like she was in a different world half the time, well it was partially true she supposed. Still they should know even this world has standards.

Meanwhile Emma should have know what Regina was up to...

With a devious smirk, Regina adjusted the high fanned collar to her dark purple dress, the one with the plunging cleavage that always made her feel so powerful. If they wanted an Evil Queen she was going to make sure that she delivered. The only downside to her dress was that she didn't have a matching shawl to go with it. God she had loved the feel of the fabric running through her fingers as it would flourish with each of her grand exits.

Just outside the newly patched sheriff's office she placed her hand to the pavement, and their tracks shown brightly for her. Finding Marian and Robin was going to be one of the more enjoyable parts of her week. She followed them earning stares of fear and bewilderment from any townspeople that crossed her path. The Evil Queen was in Storybrooke.

Emma's phone rang for the umpteenth time in the past 5 minutes. She was getting calls from all over that the Evil Queen was here. Yes she knew that already why did they keep on having to remind her. She hung up each time. Finally Mary Margaret called to let her know and that's when she knew that this wasn't what she had originally been thinking.

"Emma!' She exclaimed. "Regina she's gone full Evil Queen mode!"

"WHAT? What the hell does that mean?"

"Just.. get to the docks! You'll see. Hurry."

_Holy hell what the fuck was going on? _She threw on her red-leather coat and sped out of the sheriffs office.

* * *

Regina felt the familiar whirling sound of an arrow barreling towards her head. Instinctively she snatched it out of the air, making sure to do so with a smirk on her face.

"Robin. Your aim has improved drastically these days. Hasn't it?"

"Regina." He snarled. "What are you doing?" He stood firmly in front of Marian shielding her with his body. She deemed that one gesture worthy of an eye roll.

"Look Robin. You wanted an Evil Queen. Well here she is!" She stalked around the two like a shark circling its prey, her royal dress trailing regally behind her. "I can't imagine why...Its not like you would ever stand a chance against her but I hate to disappoint such ardent followers." She suddenly raised a hand, delighting in the flinch that the two gave.

"The two of you forest smelling peasants deserve the worst of my wrath for pulling such a stunt back there. " Robin drew a sword and she flung him across the pier. Marian seeing her Robin go hurdling across the wood ran towards Regina in a flurry of swinging firsts and fabric- that hideous brown, dirt colored piece of lint she called fashion.

_Oh the drama._ Regina thought as she clenched a hand in the air, wrapping invisibly fingers of magic around her throat.

Emma pulled up at the dock just in time to see Marian hanging in the air clutching at her throat. She never got a chance to intervene though as Regina quickly dropped her.

"You two are both. IDIOTS!" she growled. Marian continued to look at her dumbfounded, as she struggled for air. _God you were in the air for 5 seconds_ she thought. _Although its fitting you now resemble how I truly see you. A fish out of water!_

"I'm not going to harm you. I just wanted to remind you who you're really up against. The real Evil Queen she would have done away with you by now. That's not me." She waved a hand, and her dress turned into one of her Mayoral Suits. "This is my town. I am the Mayor here and you two will abide by my rules. If you ever harm Miss Swan again... I will make sure that the you deal with The Evil Queen and not Mayor Mills. UNDERSTOOD?" Her blood boiled at the reminder of their tactic that could have easily killed Emma.

Robin ran over to Marian's hunched over form.

"This isn't over Regina!" He yelled.

_Did they not just hear a word I said?_

"Oh yes. Yes I believe it is." She waved her hand and the two of them vanished into thin air.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled running up to her. "What did you just do?" The look of dread on Emma's face was enough to stop her heart right there.

Emma couldn't believe it... she thought she had changed.

"Relax. They are back at the station doing their time. As they should be."

Emma stared at her with her mouth agape. Then she smiled widely.

"I'm so proud of you!" She quickly back stepped. "I mean Henry would be so proud!"

Regina smiled softly at her but didn't stick around. A cloud of purple smoke consumed her and she was gone.

* * *

Regina threw another glass against the wall in anger. She didn't want Emma to see her that way but she had and she didn't miss the look of disappointment on her face. The look of betrayal when she had vanished them. It hurt her, and the pain was refusing to go away. It didn't even matter than the blonde had a change of heart, she had automatically assumed the worst. Just like everyone else. It pained her because she knew that she was developing feelings for Emma, feelings that mimicked the beginnings of her love for Daniel. But this was different. Her relationship with Emma was different. The blonde understood her more than anyone else and it scared her.

The anger she felt at her own inability to keep her emotions in check had her reacting once more. She threw a full bottle of hard cider against the wall, its contents quickly splattering against it and pooling on the floor adding to the pile of broken glass already littering the wooden floor.

She thought back to the moment she lifted the wall off of Emma and how badly she wanted to just pull Emma into a hug. To kiss those thin pink lips pulled tight with worry, worry for her own safety now that Marian was loose, and make her troubles go away.

_I knew you would just make things worse_ she thought miserably. _Always trying to help_. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and she was crumbling to her knees. _I'm so pathetic..._

In this state there was no way she could have dinner with them, especially with Emma there.

Shaky fingers quickly dialed.

"Hello?"

It was Henry she could handle Henry.

"Henry dear. I'm afraid I have to cancel dinner tonight. I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh... That's okay we can do it another night. "

"I love you." Her voice almost cracked.

"I know and I love you too mom. Do you need anything?"

"No dear just some sleep."

"Feel better."

"Thank you...goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight."

Once she put down the phone a new wave of tears washed over her. Henry sounded so upset. With a deep breath she forced her hand straight into her chest, gripping the heart pulsing painfully in there she paused for a second thinking it over but knew if it stayed she couldn't bare its weight. A forceful tug drew the organ out into the palm of her hand. Instantly she felt nothing. The tears dried and her chest stop constricting her breath.

The pulsing organ wasn't as dark as she remember seeing it last. In fact, it was almost glowing red but that couldn't be. A loud banging on her door had her fumbling to hide it away somewhere. If Henry knew she resorted to this he would be upset with her. The only place she could think to hide it was in an empty vase nearby.

Pressing her clothes down she answered the door with her head held high.

"Regina?"Emma looked shocked to see her.

"Yes that is my name and this is my house.'

" What's going on? Henry said you weren't feeling well. But it certainly doesn't look that way. "

Emma noticed something was different about her, the eyes that usually regarded her with warmth felt cold, and lifeless. Like the Evil Queen's...

"I'm not. So if you could Miss Swan, I suggest you leave before you catch it."

"Emma." She insisted pushing by her into the house. She walked into the dining room and immediately saw the shards of broken glass she didn't say anything about it though because she didn't want to alert her that she knew something wasn't right.

"What makes you think you can just waltz right in here?" Pure venom dripped from her voice. She unconsciously took a step back.

This Regina was frightening.

"I'm sheriff of this town." She replied. A dull thumping sound suddenly caught her attention and she strained to make sense of what it was.

"Well sheriff correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to be the one preventing crime not committing it."

There wasn't a shred of playfulness in the way she spoke it felt cold and threatening. She backed up even more as Regina came closer the thudding sound became even louder. It sounded like a heartbeat.

"I'm simply checking in. There has been a string of burglaries around the area. Just want to make sure the house is safe."

"You're a terrible liar."

Her hip bumped into the end table causing the vase resting on it to teeter near the edge. Regina's eyes widened in surprise but it never fell. That's when she saw it, the small red glow inside the dark hollow.

She grabbed it before Regina could stop her.

"Why?!" Emma cried. "You...you had changed why go back? Was it something Marian said?" She found her eyes watering despite her inner protests.

"No." That was all she said and it angered Emma.

"You're being selfish." She hissed. "You can't just... Stop feeling."

"I'm being selfish? Why is it you're here? Because it's not due to a robbery. It looks to me like self interest. Come to turn Henry against me so you can take him for yourself!"

"No." She shook her head violently while gripping the fragile heart in her hands. "I would never." Her hand clenched a little tighter and Regina gave out a gasp in agony. "I'm sorry!" She didn't want to hurt her.

Regina glared at her and made a lunge to take the organ back. This time Emma squeezed it and not by accident. Regina stumbled forward with the incredible surge of pain but she fought against it, flinging out a spell towards Emma through her fading vision. The blonde went backwards with limbs in the air hitting the wall hard. Still her vice like grip on Regina's heart withstood the impact.

"Regina." she heaved. "Stop this..." She gave an even firmer squeeze to her heart which drew out a choking sound from her and Emma feared she might have squeezed too hard when Regina didn't attempt anything further. However, she suddenly realized she was now under her control.

"I'm doing this for you." She said easing up the pressure and approaching the immobilized Regina. Once she was close enough she closed her eyes and forced the heart back into Regina's. Her fingers left the glowing organ and quickly moved to grab Regina as the emotions surged back into her. The exhausted woman fell forward into her.

"Emma." She rasped there were tears in Regina's eyes and she pulled the shaking woman firmly against her chest. "I'm sorry... Forgive me." Her sobs shook Emma to the core. These tears were much worse than the day she confronted her about Robin.

"Talk to me... Why'd you do that?"

"It hurts too much."

"Robin?" She squeaked.

"No.."

"Henry?"

"No... " Emma felt her heart beating faster.

"Who then?" The next few words were spoken so softly and despairingly that Emma's heart would have split in two if it wasn't for the implication.

"Emma Swan."

Tears filled Emma's eyes and she gripped the material of Regina's shirt even tighter.

They sat on the floor embracing each other until Emma's legs went numb from the weight of Regina. She was the first to pull away and she could tell from the way Regina's eyes cast down that she was feeling ashamed.

"Regina." She put a hand beneath her chin tilting it upwards. "I don't want you to do that ever again...it hurts me to see you that way." Her eyes searched Emma's and that tiny pang in her heart vanished as soon as those pink lips met hers. Regina dissolved into it, fully accepting what she had been afraid of for so long and right now, her heart didn't feel so heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

Their kiss started off slowly, lovingly, but the moment they each took notice of the others body, it grew in desperation and need. Emma had to catch her breath with the sudden heat behind it. Regina wasn't having it though as her lips quickly latched back into hers as she pushed her onto her back.

"Regina." She gasped , turning her head to the side. It was one of the few moments she had to breathe. Hazel eyes regarded her with a fire burning in them but the lips greedily on her paused to let her speak. Seeing the smeared lipstick and swollen red lips had her forgetting what she had even wanted to say. It didn't matter, nothing mattered except for those lips.

"Don't stop." Regina bent back down, and continued to take her breath away. Emma's mind shut off, as gentle hands eased their way beneath her shirt.

God this was way better than her dream.

A moan left Regina when she copied the action.

Fuck she thought there's no way I could be this wet right now.

Their hands groped at one another and Emma quickly grew tired of the shirt in her way. She started to undo the buttons in a hurry, her fingers fumbled with the buttons, her system just too shocked to function properly anymore.

This hadn't been what she expected when they would first kiss. She wasn't supposed to reduce her to this barely functioning vessel, and she wasn't supposed to be on her back but she wasn't complaining.

"Emma..." Her name never sounded so beautiful. "save me..."

Her heart fluttered with the pleading in her voice and she somehow gained the ability to properly remove Reginas shirt.

The bra came next and Reginas lips moved to her neck drawing out tiny gasps from her sounds she had never been forced to make until now. This woman was drowning her in her sex.

Despite this being her first intimate time with another woman, she found that her body just knew how to react, and her brain knew what it wanted. This felt so right. She ran her fingernails down Reginas exposed back recalling how much that move made the men groan and it was exactly her undoing. The gasp Regina gave into her neck gave her shivers. Emma tugged on strands of brunette hair as she squirmed beneath the breathy sound. Regina ground her hip into Emma sending another jolt of pleasure through her. The heat Regina was radiating was impossible.

"My bed. " Regina heaved. "Now..."

Some gear In Emma's head suddenly started turning, and despite how incredibly sexy the command had been the working gear had her pushing Regina away. Regina sat back looking at her almost as if she had been wounded.

"I don't want it to happen like this." She breathed. "We can't just rush into it."

Emma knew Regina wasn't accustomed to taking things slow. There was now way with a body like hers but, she wanted her to know that she wanted Regina for more than just her body. It was killing her but Emma knew this would just strengthen their relationship.

"I'm sorry." She was visibly shaking. "I'll call you tomorrow." She stood to her feet but Regina remained paralyzed on the floor.

"Emma." Regina looked up at her with such a loving gaze. "Thank you."

Emma swooped down to give her a final kiss.

"I'm going to give you that happy ending." She replied as she pulled away. "Just trust me." Emma left with wobbly legs and a still pounding heart. Regina would know what a real relationship was.

Regina woke up, cold and shivering. She turned feeling a crick in her neck to see the edge of her end table. Then the memory of last night came flooding back to her. The delicious memory of Emma beneath her and her lips on hers. She couldn't bring herself to move from this spot and she had fallen asleep against the wall. A blush spread to her cheeks discovering that her shirt was still laying on the floor. Emma had stripped her of any rationality last night. The cold air against her skin had her quickly dressing.

She groaned as she stood and straightened .out her body. She was sore and her muscles cramped.

The image of a breathless Emma on her wooden floor was making her own breath shallow now. She had wanted to take her up to bed so badly it almost physically hurt when Emma had pushed her away.

She didn't fully understand why Emma had ended it but the blonde had made it clear that that wouldn't be the end of them.

She felt like she was soaring. Yesterday couldn't have ended in a better way. The two idiots Marian and Robin were locked up and she had finally come to terms with her feelings, although that never would have happened if Emma Had Not been so daring. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Emma failed to put her heart back...

Back At her office in town hall she finally got that phone call from Emma. Its not like she was waiting around for it, that would be desperate.

"Mayor mills." She answered smoothly.

"Hey..." It was Emma but she knew that.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you." Regina didn't have to see her face to know she was upset with the closed off reply.

"Good." She breathed. "I was thinking we could have that lunch today..."

"Sure Emma." She smiled into the receiver.

"Cool...well I thought you should know that I didn't tell Henry about the whole heart thing..."

"Thank you...I'm not proud of what I did."

"I know. It's okay you don't have to talk about it." Emma's voice was so full of understanding .

"How are the two forest dwellers finding their new room?"

"Oh." She could practically hear a blush in her voice. "They are enjoying it a little too much. Actually..."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes." She said quickly. "When I came in this morning... Well let's just say there was a full moon."

Did she really just say that to Regina? A choking sound barely registered over the phone. Then it was followed by laughter, rich and beautiful laughter. Emma was finding it hard not to grin.

"Figures he'd reproduce like a rabbit after spending so much time in the forest."

"Regina!" She laughed. "Please tell me you two never did it!" It slipped out before she could stop it. It had been in good fun but the silence on the other side she might have gone too far. Dread and jealousy filled her stomach. She didn't want Regina to have been anywhere near him.

Just thinking about his hands on her had her gripping the phone tighter.

"No Emma. We didn't. "

Emma breathed a sigh of relied.

"I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later Emma."

"Oh..yeah see you." Regina hung up first leaving Emma to wonder if she had overstepped her boundaries.

* * *

Emma took a seat at a booth in the far back corner of Granny's diner hoping to get them some privacy. She was ten minutes early but this gave her time to think, even though she had been doing it non stop all day. Ruby came over and she ordered herself a cocoa. Ruby stuck around for a little offering her a well needed distraction.

"So Emma. I've been dying to know. Are you and Hook like a couple now?"

"No." She choked out forcing down her cocoa. "I told him to leave me alone. I think he got the message."

"That's harsh. He gave up his ship for you." Ruby frowned.

"Hey I never asked him to..." A part of her still felt guilty about that. "What about you? Has a certain man caught your eye?" This would be the perfect chance to help out Henry with operation jumping cricket. Ruby put a finger to her chin but shook her head.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe..." Emma grinned widely. She'd pry it out of her if she had too.

"Can I get a hint? What's his profession!"

"Emma are you serious? I might as well just tell you because this town has very little work diversity. It's a dead giveaway."

"All right. I see your point. Hair color?"

"Also a dead give away."

"Eye color?"

"Dead give away."

"Okay so basically this person is such a unique character any defined trait is a dead giveaway."

"Yeah." Emma burst out laughing and a grin met Ruby's face as well.

"Well you just made it easy for me now."

"Who is it then?" Both Ruby and Emma were smiling madly now. Emma's eyes suddenly caught sight of a certain brunette approaching from across the diner who seemed to be putting off smoke.

"Regina." Emma said.

"What? No that's not-"

"Miss Swan." Regina turned her gaze to Ruby. If looks could kill the young waitress would have dropped right there. "I would like a glass of water."

She slid into the booth with an air of superiority that emma found both annoying and sexy. She supposed that was one of her traits that attracted her to her in the first place, Reginas air of confidence. Today she was nothing but beautiful. Despite wearing simple dress pants and a loosely cut beige button up she still managed to look like royalty.

All of the saliva in her mouth drained as she noticed just how low cut reginas shirt was.

"Yes Mayor Mills." Ruby fled rather quickly, confused as to what she could have done to invoke such an angry expression from Regina. She usually only got those kind of looks from woman when she flirted too long with their men.

"Hey thanks for meeting me here." Emma croaked.

"I couldn't pass on the chance to pressure my sheriff as to why my office has yet to see this weeks paperwork now could I?"

Emma took a sip from her cocoa hoping to hide the blush that always seemed to accompany the word paperwork when Regina was around. Her mind always went back to that dam dream!

"Can it wait until we order?"

"Of course sheriff."

They were getting stares she noted and it had her questioning if this was really the right place or time to talk about what she really wanted to.

"Here you go. Madam Mayor!" Ruby's tone was much too perky for Regina's liking and the way Emma's eyes warmly regarded her had her blood boiling.

"I'll take the grilled salmon salad." She said. Emma felt just as unnerved by her tone as Ruby did.

"Sure and for you Emma? A burger with fries?" A glass across the diner spontaneously burst. Eyes flew in that direction all but one person missing the livid look on Regina's face.

"Yeah Rubes." Regina felt her stomach churning at the rapport between the two woman. She knew she was being jealous and if she didn't take it down a notch it'd be obvious to the whole town.

"Alright." Ruby left even quicker than before feeling hostile brown eyes burning into her as she stood at their table. Emma turned her attention back to Regina just in time to see her sneer fade away.

"Hey, did I miss something?"

"What?"

"You looked like you were just about to incinerate Ruby." Regina's face paled. She hadn't realized just how much Emma was able to read her.

"I just don't like fleas that's all."

"Oh my god you're jealous!" She grinned.

"I am not!" She replied but a visible blush spread across her face.

"If you say so...If you aren't jealous you wouldn't mind if I asked Ruby to sit down with us right?"

"Nope not at all." Emma didn't believe her but this was an interesting test. She waved her hand and Ruby was happily bouncing on over.

"Emma..." Regina whispered harshly. "Don't"

"Why? You're not jealous remember?"

"Doesn't mean I want her to sit with us!" she hissed back. It was too late for Emma to retort though as Ruby stood before her.

"What can I do for you Sheriff?" Regina's eyes bore into Emma's skull, just daring her to do it. She didn't have the heart to upset Regina.

"Could I get a glass of water?"

"Sure!" Ruby practically skipped away. Emma grinned noticing the look on Regina's face.

"Are you sure I'm the evil one?" she asked playfully. Emma leaned in across the table.

"When you wear a shirt as low cut as that, I'd say yes." A clouded look overcame Regina's eyes and she knew she had struck just the right chord.

Just then Ruby came back with Emma's water and was pleased to notice that her comment had Regina far too flustered to be jealous. As soon as Ruby left it was Regina's volley.

"Now Emma" she innocently ran a hand down the front of her shirt, tugging the fabric down as she spoke, as the hand continued moving downward she revealed a little more, until there was a very indecent amount of cleavage for a mayor out in public. Luckily her back was to the door and the view was exclusively just for Emma . "You don't strike me as the type of person to be easily distracted by a little skin."

_Oh god_ she thought _was she really doing this here?_ Regina's boldness had her feeling even more turned on, and she couldn't look away from the olive white skin. Regina was having too much fun teasing Emma, and just for kicks she absentmindedly traced the bottom of her lip with her tongue while staring darkly into Emma's eyes.

A tray of food fell from behind the bar, and Regina instantly sat upright, readjusting her shirt. Ruby scrambled to pick it up. The flush on her face matching the color of her hood back at home. She had seen the whole thing but Emma and Regina were too absorbed in one another too notice.

She went back into the kitchen asking for the chef to remake their food, trying to shake the image of a very, very sexy mayor flirting with Emma.

_She practically had her breasts laid out on the table!_ She thought. _If Emma wasn't chasing her after a move like that she might as well settle for Hook. Just... Dam!_

"Regina." Emma swallowed. "I do appreciate the view. However, there is something I want talk about."

Regina stiffened, preparing herself for Emma to say that last night had been a mistake.

"I've had too many failed relationship because they were based on physical desire. If there is going to be... an us. I don't want it to be just about the sex." Her tone had dropped so she could keep their conversation more private. " Although that would be one of the perks. I want to know you better."

Regina stared at her, unsure of how to handle such a proposal. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for a relationship that wasn't built around sex. In the past, the ones that weren't always ended in heartache for her but the loving look in her eyes made it feel like the right thing to do, that she could trust her.

"Okay Emma." She placed a hand on top of Emma's resting on the table. The gesture had been so gentle, and uncharacteristic that Emma had to look at their connection to make sure it was real.

"Thank you."

Her eyes lingered on the perfectly manicured hand, taking in the beautifully slim fingers resting on top of her own. The pounding in her ears grew as she shifted her own fingers and grabbed the warming hand, feeling a shiver run up her spine at their connection. Neither of them remembered to breathe as Emma moved a thumb slowly across her hand, massaging circles into her skin.

That one simple motion seemed to speak thousands of words.

Ruby watched in bewilderment, beside Granny who was also finding herself at a loss for words. Regina Mills was holding hands with Emma Swan and they both looked happy.

"Go bring them their food." Granny suddenly said. "The Charmings are coming!"

Ruby sprung into action taking the newly made dishes to interrupt the two before something bad happened.

"Here we are!" Ruby exclaimed, just a little breathless from running over. Their hands separated instantly and for their sake Ruby pretended she hadn't seen anything.

"Burger and fries for Emma and grilled Salmon salad for the Mayor." She took her eyes off the food now. "Need anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Great. By the way Emma your parents just sat down."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Of all the times they decided to go and eat it had to be during her, sort of ,date.

"Well there goes my appetite." Regina mumbled.

"Regina!" She had a hard time not laughing at the comment, it was so Regina. "Why don't I just go say a quick hello? That way we won't be interrupted."

"Go ahead." Regina's chin rose just the slightest. Ruby used Emma's absence to get in a quick word with Regina.

"Regina." Her flawless face turned with mild surprise at being addressed so formally. "I know it's none of my business but you two might want to dim the flames... It's getting a little too hot in here."

Regina feigned confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right..."

Ruby left feeling a small smirk tugging on her lips, Emma had her work cut out for her.

"Why are you here with Regina?" Snow asked beginning to worry about Emma spending any time with Regina.

"Just talking. And eating."

"Talking?" Her eyes matched the confusion in her voice."Talking about what?"

"Henry, work... stuff."

They looked concerned but she didn't pay it any attention.

"Well my burger is probably getting cold..." She bent down and kissed the top of Neal's head. "See you all later."

Instead of diverting their attention though now she had it all as they watched her with Regina.

"Well I'm impressed." Regina said. "You've frightened Snow more than I ever could."

"What?"

"Oh nothing dear. I'm just realizing now how much my interacting with you worries your mother. "

Emma frowned.

"It does doesn't it?"

"I'm not bothered by it." She said coyly.

Emma leaned on her elbows resting her hands on her biceps as she looked at Regina. She ate a forkful of salad and Emma was under her spell once again, her eyes unable to leave those dark red lips.

The fork passed her lips with ease and on its way out met the slightest resistance as those full lips closed around it. Regina smirked.

"You might want to eat something. Seeing how we are at a diner."

She flushed deeply realizing how foolish she was acting but she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss.

"I was just waiting for it too cool. The burger felt a little hot when I left."

"Only a little?" She raised a brow.

Was she really still flirting with her? But god it was sexy, she could definitely get used to it.

"Scalding. Actually..."

* * *

"David!" Snow exclaimed. "Do you see that?"

"What!"

"Emma she's... She is blushing!"

"And?"

"And I don't think it's from embarrassment."

"No. You're misreading them that would never happen. They hate each other."

"Does that look like two people that hate each other?!"

He gave them a second look and shot to his feet. Snow grabbed his arm, while clutching Neal to her chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping this. Regina is up to something."

"David I didn't mean we should stop them. It's nice that they are finally able to talk like this. I'm sure it's just a phase... But we should keep an eye on them alright?"

He stared into her eyes and caved into her plea.

"I hope you're right."

**A:N I hope this wasn't too OOC. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma groaned at the sudden obnoxious ringing in her ears. It was fucking one in the morning .

Her sleep drugged mind groggily propelled her body out of her bed and towards her dresser where the sound was currently emanating.

"Yeah?" She grumbled.

"Emma?" It was Regina the annoyance suddenly vanished and she was filled with a rush of concern.

"Yeah what's going on?"

"Were you asleep?"

"No." She Lied. Something in Regina's voice told her if she had said yes Regina would have felt bad.

"Good..." Regina swallowed. " I can't sleep."

"Oh... Why not?"

"I..." She could hear her shuffling as she readjusted her position. "Its just..." Emma was wide awake now. " I'm not sure I understand this. Us what we're doing...why do you want to know me Emma I'm the evil queen."

"Regina... I know you well enough to say that you aren't evil...and we aren't in the enchanted Forest anymore so I can't really think of you as a queen." Silence met her ear and she realized that that probably wasn't the best reply. She tried again " I care for you regina and I don't see a reason to try and fight that. We've done enough fighting already. " More silence and she wondered if Regina had even heard her.

"Would you come over?"

"Now?" She was having trouble believing this was Regina asking.

"Yes."

"I'll be there in ten." She hung up before Regina could voice her change of mind.

Emma wasn't sure what was going on with the brunette or what she wanted with her coming over so late at night but she knew that Regina needed her, needed someone from the sound of her voice.

Immediately upon her arrival the door glided open. Regina had been waiting for her by the door.

"Emma." She said. "Come in." There was something disconcerting about the look in her eye. The door clicked shut behind her and the veil was lifted.

"Regina wha-"

She was pressed up against the door before she could finish , lips unexpectedly on hers hard and searching. Nothing about this kiss felt right it was rushed, desperate, and devoid of any feeling. Her stomach twisted sickly with the sensation, well aware that Regina was trying to force something that wasn't there for either of them in that moment. Upon feeling just as sickened by the nature of the kiss Regina quickly ended it. She pulled away feeling the weight of what she just did strike her at such a force it was as if she had just been hit by a freight train. That had been a complete violation of Emma. Nothing could ever justify attacking her like that. The shame was crippling and she struggled to voice her regret.

"I didn't mean..." Her voice sounded pained as she stumbled back . "I thought it would help..."

Emma pushed away that urge to yell at her once she saw the play of troubled emotions move across Regina's face. The defeated way in which she cast her eyes away in shame willed Emma to take a step closer. She understood what Regina was trying to say, what she had been trying to do. Drown herself in physical pleasure to forget the rest.

"I'm sorry..." The words coming from Regina were so soft, and just as fleeting as a breath of air.

"Just talk to me." Emma replied she slowly wrap her arms around the now trembling woman. It might make this easier for the both of them.

"I don't know how to do this..." She admitted. "I don't know how to give you what you're asking...i'm just not used to this" She turned her head to meet Emma's searching gaze, and Emma could see the small amount of fear there in her brown eyes, along with the lingering regret.

"Regina. I'm not expecting you to try and be something you're not. I just want us to be more open with one another. Like this...you could have pushed me away and kept this to yourself but you trusted me enough to confide in me. I'm happy that you did."

Regina pursed her lips feeling like a child that was just rewarded with a cookie but she couldn't deny a part of her was relieved by such honesty.

"Was this keeping you up?" Regina took in a deep breath.

"Partially... It wasn't the only thing." Predictably Regina's walls shot back up at the reminder and she gently pried away the arm still wrapped around her. The tide of emotions coming off of Emma had been too much.

"What else?" Emma implored ignoring the sadness that came with Regina closing herself off once more. After she just started to get through to her.

"This was a mistake..." Regina swallowed hard and started to turn from the blonde.

"No Regina-"

"Emma. Please.I can't talk about it yet..."

Emma's brow twisted with confusion but she knew that was the most she was going to get out of her.

"When you want to I'll listen."

_Jesus I'm starting to sound like her girlfriend_ she thought _but isn't that what I am now?_

Regina turned back towards her at hearing the surprising amount of strength behind her words.

"You should try to sleep now...I'll tuck you in And even read you a fairytale."

"Let me guess Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?"

"Well if that's your preference."

Regina's shook her head but headed up the stairs anyway.

"I want a happy ending." She added lightly at the top of the stairs but it only served to sadden Emma, reminding her of how much she screwed things up for Regina.

"I promise." She said softly to the now empty room.

Regina was sitting back against the headboard staring expectantly at her in the doorway. She had been standing there for several seconds feeling very apprehensive about this whole thing. Regina looked too vulnerable right now.

"Emma. Come Here." Regina patted the empty side of her bed. "You don't have to tell me a story..." She moved to the vacant spot.

"Well if I don't I can't guarantee that my mouth won't look for something else to do."

Regina's head snapped towards hers at the statement and she immediately regretted saying it. However the next string of words to leave the brunettes mouth were completely unexpected.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing?" Regina replied.

"No it wouldn't. "

Her eyes slowly moved to Regina's lips. There was a thick moment of silence between them as they both tried to figure out what to do next. Emma didn't want to ruin what they had been working towards but she was being drawn towards her as if there was nothing in this world that could stop it.

Regina leaned into the kiss moving her lips softly and tenderly against Emma's. This kiss was acceptance, and forgiveness from Regina. It sent a warmth through her starting from her lips, spreading to her chest where it swelled and quickly carried to the pit of her stomach.

Regina wrapped slim fingers around the back of her neck, pressing gently against the flesh and pulling her closer.

Out of all of Regina's past lovers none of their kisses ever felt so intimate or caring. She felt cared for no matter how undeserving she thought she was of it. She didn't want it to end, and thankfully it seemed neither of them intended to do just that. Emma's body eased her back into the bed and for a moment panic welled in her, this was slow and tentative. The opposite of what someone on top of her usually did but her soothing kisses easily drove that feeling away, it let her know the blondes intentions were far from malicious.

"I'm not going to go any further than this..." Emma said, as if reading her thoughts.

A part of her was relieved because she wasn't comfortable with that yet, their relationship was already confusing enough. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation of soft pink lips gently nipping at her chin too tired to do anything else. Those lips moved down her neck sucking tenderly, drawing out tiny gasps of air. She rested her hands on Emma's hips, finding the feel of her small curves just as comforting as her lips.

This went on for several minutes, both woman caving into the most basic of pleasures, and enjoying what it felt like to finally just take it slow, to be free and savor the moment. This was something else completely, trust and understanding. Eventually Emma's lips stopped, and Regina actually mewed in disappointment. The sound was both surprising and embarrassing but Emma didn't make a comment. It just made her treat this situation even more delicately.

"Sleep now." She breathed placing a warming palm against her cheek. "I'll stay. ..Unless- that is you want me to go." Emma's eyes pleaded for her not to send her away. Except she wouldn't have even if she hadn't seen that fear of rejection.

"Thank you again Emma." She replied almost sighing in relief.

"Its okay. You don't need to thank me Regina...I just want you to be happy." Regina's heart melted in that moment and she was closing her eyes to ward off the powerful emotion. How had their relationship change so drastically...

"Good night my queen." Emma placed a final kiss to her lips and rolled off her, never removing the arms hooked around her. She couldn't have known just how much That term of endearment seemed to give her heart another jolt. It was the first time she was addressed as queen without the word evil before it and being labeled as Emma's was oddly just as heartening. There was a time being labeled as someone else possession would have enraged her but she would gladly be hers.

"Good night my Emma.' She replied, bringing a smile to Emma's lips. That night she allowed herself to share her bed with someone she actually wanted to share it with and it was more than she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

The sensation of arms locked around her waist had her momentarily freezing as she slowly came to consciousness but then she quickly recalled last night and whose arms they actually were. A smiled touched her face at the memory. Emma was far sweeter than she thought she was capable of. Truly a remarkable woman. Strong, brave, selfless everything she herself was trying to be. Emma was rousing from her sleep, slowly but definitely. Hers arms shifted drawing their bodies nearer and a small moan met her ears. She swallowed and turned her head towards the blonde anticipating a reaction from her. However once those emerald orbs sleepily opened they lit up with a smile. To be on the other end of such a smile stopped her breath completely.

" Hey..." Emma breathed.

"Hey..." She brushed away several curls of blonde hair and tucked them behind Emma's ear. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but the act felt so natural she never even questioned it. A brief flash of surprise spread across Emma's face and she retracted her hand as if she had just been burned.

Emma frowned.

"Regina...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Emma sighed but didn't fight her on it. Right now she just wanted to stay in the moment before Regina pulled away completely. She knew it was bound to happen by the almost volatile shifts in her behavior.

She closed hers eyes intending to fall back asleep and cuddle with the brunette a little longer. She missed this kind of contact. Neal never liked to cuddle he was too busy trying to be a man. Which was ridiculous but she would always be a cuddler. It was built in her, a need to just be close and enjoy the warmth of being near another. Her hand gently trailed across Regina's stomach causing the muscles to twitch beneath her hand and Regina suddenly jerked from the contact. Green eyes reopened to see flushed cheeks.

"You're ticklish!" She grinned feeling her mischievous side coming out.

"Don't you dare." Emma feigned confusion and did what any other person in this situation would have done. She straddled her weighing her down, preventing her from escaping. Both hands flew to Regina's sides and started their tickle assault.

"Emma!" She shrieked squirming helplessly under her. "What are you five!?" Her grin widened even more and she increased her administrations. Regina was gasping for air and jerking nearly every part of her body. Emma laughed, grinning ear to ear.

"Say the magic word!"

"What?" she gasped.

"Say it."

"I don't know what you're talking -" she found a particularly ticklish part of Regina's side, just below her left breast and she had to let out a shriek before finishing the sentence. "about!"

"Come on. I'm not going to fall for that. Even fairy-tale people know the magic word." Regina really didn't know the word but the only thing she could think to say happened to be exactly what Emma was looking for.

"Please!" She stopped immediately.

"That's it."

In the aftermath of a recovering Regina, it suddenly dawned on her that she might be really mad at her for this. She had restrained her then forced her to beg. Queen or not that was degrading for anyone. She looked down at Regina's still panting form, she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Emma." She warned. "Don't ever do that again. In case you've forgotten. I do have magic." The tone was far from dangerous but she could tell she wasn't pleased. It had her questioning if tickling her had even been worth it.

"Sorry..." She pushed up off her, and ran a hand through her hair. "I should probably just go now..." She rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. "I'll see you at Granny's?"

"Yes." Regina sat up her cheeks still a little red from the lack of oxygen. For a moment they just looked at each other because neither of them really knew what to do.

"Emma-."

"Regina-."

They spoke at the same time only adding to the awkwardness. Emma gestured for her to speak first. Upon the invitation Regina stood up.

"I just wanted to let you know that...I'm glad you stayed." A smile graced her lips.

"Me too." The tension in the air lifted and Regina stepped forward to give her a kiss. It was just a peck but it still sent a soothing warmth through her.

"Noon don't be late." Regina said brushing by her to get ready for the day.

Emma smiled once more and left. This was progress.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious right now!" She threw a book against the wall to catch their attention. "Knock it off! I'm tempted to just let you go if you just stop."

"Emma you don't know how long I've been without him. We-"

"NOPE. DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She covered her ears and went back to the papers on her desk. She knew it was childish but god they were making out again and she really didn't want to know why. She removed them pleased to hear silence.

"What about our son?" Her head snapped up. Shit. How had she left that out?

"Where was he last?" She stood from her chair prepared to go run and find him.

"With my Merry-men."

"Do you trust them to take care of him until you two clean up your act?"

"Yes." Robin said.

While Marian firmly said no. They shot each other looks for surprise. _Oh fuck me._ Emma thought now they were arguing.

"HEY!" It worked to stop them. " I'm not in the mood to play marriage counselor today. I'll have a talk with Regina and maybe-just maybe we can work something out. IF you two just behave. Sit down and I'll be back shortly. Got it?!" She completely snapped. She couldn't deal with them any longer. Two days and she already cracked.

She ran outside and flipped open her cell dialing Regina. It went straight to voice-mail. She would have face palmed but settled for a deep breath instead.

She could make it to noon.

* * *

"Hey Archie." A soft feminine voice jerked him from his book. He creased the corner and looked up.

"Ruby." He smiled. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

She smiled kindly at the small talk.

"Yes mind if I sit?"

"No not at all." He felt his heart racing and feared Ruby's sensitive ears would easily pick up on it. "Is there something on your mind?" He could play the conscious.

"Yes actually. You see I'm feeling confused. "

"Why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well there is this man I know. I think he kind of has a thing for me but he too shy to do anything about it. I've tried hinting to him how I feel but he's too absorbed in his work to see it."

"Hmm. Well I'm sure if you just speak openly about it any confusion will clear up. You have nothing to lose and perhaps it will lead to something more for the both of you if that's what you want." Ruby smiled again and he found himself envious of the man currently capturing her interest.

"Thanks Archie. Do you think I should do it now? Just get it over with?"

"I say embrace the feeling while it lasts. Go talk to him."

"Okay but there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"He's sitting right beside me."

"Well-" His eyebrows rose and then he actually blushed. "Oh!"

"So how about that rain check?"

* * *

Emma was late. A call about some stray dogs hanging dangerously close to the schools playground had her racing round the town like a lunatic just to get to the diner. She didn't want to ruin their relationship because Regina thought she was standing her up but her god damn phone hadn't charged right and she couldn't call to let her know. She just hoped Regina would still be there. Her eyes scanned the diner dreading her absence. Thankfully Regina stuck around though she was already eating and didn't look to happy, she was almost brooding.

"Regina. Sorry I'm late. I got a call." She slid into the booth across from her. Regina's face seemed to soften at her presence. This wasn't the anger she had been expecting.

"Its all right dear." Her fork dug into her salad. "Though I do remember saying don't be late."

"You did. I'll make it up to you."

'Oh?" She set the fork down. Leaning forward with interest. " how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." She retorted.

"What? Why not?"

"I find them threatening." It was blunt and implied that this conversation was over.

"Well its a good surprise. You'll like this one." Her expression said _I doubt it_ but Emma was pleased that she didn't fight her on it.

"So... About the Duo taking up jail space. Do you think we could just let them go now?"

"And have them tainting the streets of my town? I don't think so!" Regina clenched the edge of the table. "Have you forgotten what those idiots have done? They blew a hole in the sheriff station!" Emma shrunk in her seat.

"I haven't...but they have a son." Regina recoiled, as if physically slapped.

"That didn't seem to have an impact on my sentencing." she growled.

A painful silence fell between them because Regina had a point. Emma just wished she knew what to say to that because _look they are fucking annoying get them out of my station _seemed like a pretty selfish explanation.

"Can't we just banish them to the forest?" she offered meekly. It was a pathetic last attempt.

"Fine." she spat. "But if I see Robin or Marian set foot in this town. They will be locked up. This time in separate cells AND to the psychiatric ward. "

"Thank you." she breathed. "I'm sorry for pushing this on you. But we can't have an emotionally unstable sheriff can we?" She place her hand on top of the one Regina had gripping the outside edge of the table, easing away the death grip. "Will you send them off with me or would you rather I just get David?"

Neither of those options pleased her but she didn't trust David enough to help.

"I will." Emma gave her hand a final squeeze and released it. "Just know Emma, I'm doing this for you."

**A/N: I'm still a bit unsure about that whole Regina calling Emma/assaulting her part but I felt it showed some of the many hidden layers of Regina. I just hope this flows together nicely and came out the way I intended. I wanted some tender moments between the two of them before they actually have sex. Which they will but I want it to be special. Also I just want to say I'm exaggerating the Hood stupidity on purpose and I'm well aware putting them in different cells to start off would have saved Emma a whole lot of trouble. But wheres the fun in that? :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"If you so much as sneeze in this direction...I will destroy you." Regina hissed beneath her breath.

Marian gasped and grabbed onto Robin's arm in terror. _God she was pathetic._

"Here." Emma handed them a bag of supplies. "I know you probably won't need it but you never know."

"Thank you Emma," Robin smiled taking hold of the knapsack. "Should you or anyone need to find us we'll be making camp near the lake."

"Doubt it." Regina drawled. A look of pain twisted Robin's face. Although they had strayed apart, he still felt they had made a connection and to hear such contempt in her voice truly hurt him.

"You better get going," Emma cut in. "Best of luck." She smiled halfheartedly and the three members of the hood family ventured off in the woods. It was truly where they belonged.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief earning her a look from Regina.

"Well sheriff that's one less problem _you _have to deal with," she quipped. "I unfortunately still have a much bigger problem."

"And whats that?" She had almost been afraid to ask. Regina stepped closer and her voice dropped to a mere whisper.

"Deciding whether or not I should just drop everything for the rest of the day and kiss you senseless right here against that tree..."

Emma's cheeks flushed immediately and she was unable to fight the delicious chill that range down her spine.

"That's easy," she breathed drawing nearer to those full lips. "your office is far away. I'm right here and I know how precious your time is..." With one firm push from Regina, her back suddenly met the rough surface of the tree, forcing out a gasp.

"Oh you are right about that. Emma." Her hand brushed lightly against Emma's hip as she pressed her own body into her. "My time and what I do with it is very important which is why I find myself agreeing with you. This will be a very efficient use..."

Without a moments hesitation, soft lips found hers, and Regina's body was pressing into her, covering her like a warm winter coat. There was a startling urgency behind the kiss. It had her desperately gripping the fabric of Regina's blazer for support. She was certain that if Regina hadn't been pressing into her so hard, her legs would have given out by now from the intensity of it all.

In no time those lips nipped and bit at her own, making her aware of the growing need that kissing couldn't satisfy. She moved her hands along Regina's hips trying to ease the desire through touching. It only created a greater heat between them and she heard a moan rumble out from Regina's chest. It was followed by a knee brushing up against her core.

"Very... Efficient." Regina gasped dragging lips down to her neck. Emma rolled her head to the side giving her permission to do as she pleased. There was something incredibly attractive about having Regina in control, having her lips explore her bare skin.

"When are you going to start kissing me senseless?" she challenged with the hope that Regina would take her up not that.

The lips paused and she feared that Regina was going to stop. That she had chosen the wrong time to tease her.

However, they moved up to her ear.

"Right," She nibbled the lobe. "now." She gasped at the incredible flood of sensations that followed next. Regina's hand rubbed her breast while she dragged her tongue along her chin back to her lips. Regina's lips were pulsing with an energy that gradually stole her breath away. It was her magic she realized. It grew in intensity, engulfing her with a tingling heat that made her highly aware of the wetness between her legs.

She pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth invoking an even stronger surge of that strange magic. The tree didn't exist anymore, neither did the quiet forest sounds or the fresh air. The only thing she could focus on was Regina. It took a hold over her and she questioned if this was because of the magic. Regina moaned a second tine, grinding her hip into her even more. She seemed unaware of the current light surrounding them.

Then there was such a powerful eruption of magic between them that Regina was forced to pull away. Emma nearly cried out from the loss. Her eyes found Regina's questioning what had happened.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Her breath came out ragged.

Regina looked frightened but tried to hide it from her by abruptly looking away.

"I don't know." Regina was lying. Her mouth turned downwards with the realization. "I've got to go."

"Wait!" Regina's form was replaced by a cloud of purple smoke that dissipated just as quickly.

Emma sighed while unconsciously holding a hand to her still rapidly beating heart. Whatever that was Regina knew what it meant and it had frightened her.

But god if she hadn't been true to her word in kissing her senseless. Walking by this tree would never be the same again.

* * *

She was grateful for the peace of mind the silent sheriff station allowed her now but at the same time she was hoping for a distraction. A call to tear her away from her all too consuming thoughts about Regina. Luckily for her, David came in to work today.

"Hey Emma," He greeted while handing her a cup of granny's coffee. "How are things?" She knew he wasn't just talking about work.

"All right," she took a sip of the Joe. "No calls yet which is good." He nodded and pulled up a chair beside her.

"And how's Henry? I don't see much of him these days."

"He's happy." she shrugged. "Doing what kids do playing his Gameboy, going to the park, reading... Though, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a sleepover at his Grandparents house if you wanted to spend sometime with him."

"Snow and I would like that." He smiled. A moment of silence found them and David was getting to the real point of his conversation. "And how is Regina dealing with this arrangement?"

At the mere mention of Regina she practically flinched and it didn't go unnoticed by David.

"l'd like to think shes handling it well but I don't know. She can be... difficult. "

He nodded and thankfully didn't push the conversation.

"Just know if you ever want to talk your mother and I will listen. " She wasn't so sure that would be a good idea.

"Thanks dad." She tried not to show how uncomfortable that word actually made her feel but it made him smile.

"So how about we go patrol?"

"Yeah." She threw on her jacket and they left to the cruiser. "I'm driving." She added.

He grinned and they drove away.

She called Regina later that night.

"Regina." She smiled into the phone when she actually picked up.

"Hi Emma." The pain in her voice was immediately obvious. The question was why?

"What happened today? Why'd you leave like that?"

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I needed to think..."

"I know you know what that was Regina. Why won't you tell me?" There was a sharp in taken of breath. Followed by a shaky exhale.

"I didn't want to alarm you."

"Well I'm alarmed now."

"That type of magic is... Unpredictable and uncontrollable. I didn't cast it." It took a moment for that to register.

"Did..did I do it?" The thought scared her.

"No." Now she was even more confused. "We did." Her breath hitched. They cast magic together.

"What does it mean?"

Silence.

"Regina. What does it mean?" She was growing more concerned and felt a feeling of dread welling in the pit of her stomach.

"It means..." There was shudder in her breath. "That we are soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"Yes." she snapped. "magic like that can only be created by two people that share a soul bond. Its powerful magic. It...overwhelmed my own."

"Oh..."Her heart pounded in her ears. Did that mean Regina and her were meant to be?

" What are you thinking?" The question was soft and full of the vulnerability Regina was feeling. It made her wish that Regina was in front of her.

"I'm thinking that I'm the luckiest person in the world to have a soul mate like you." It was so corny but she truly feel that way.

"Emma," she laughed. " you're such a charming...its almost sickening"

"I mean it." Her words were spoken firmly.

"Come over."

"What about Henry?"

"Bring him too."

"Really?"

"No. Drop him off at your parents... I want to enforce our bond."

_Holy shit._ She nearly dropped the phone at the the thought. Henry was going to spend the night there if she had to drug him.

"Give me an hour."

"Twenty minutes." She demanded hanging up the phone before she could protest.

She ran into Henry's room packing him a bag and startling him from his game.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Your going to spend the night with your grandparents."

"Now?""

"Yeah let's go." He eyed her curiously alarmed by the haste in her actions.

"Where's the fire?" _My crotch_ she thought.

"Sorry kid I just got excited. House to myself gonna rave."

He grinned.

"Okay I get it. You want to go out or something?"

"Yeah so please just let me have this night?"

"Because I love you." he said while shoving his Gameboy into the bag.

"Thank you Henry." She gave him a quick hug. "Now go wait in the car I'll be there in a moment"

She called her parents praying that David truly meant it when he said that he would enjoy having Henry over. A couple of minutes later he agreed and she could hear a chorus of angels singing.

* * *

"Not quite twenty minutes." Regina said opening the door.

"Yeah well try driving across town and back." There was a light of humor in Regina's eyes.

"That's where magic comes in handy." She took a hold of Emma's waist and demonstrated by moving then to her bed room in the blink of an eye. After the initial shock of suddenly being whisked away, Regina backed her up towards the bed.

"I want you Emma," she breathed. "and I don't think waiting will change that...So I'm giving you a choice to stop this before I do something about it. All though I'm sure you wouldn't have come here tonight if you weren't ready to scream and writhe beneath me." A moan nearly left her mouth at the image her words created. There was no way in hell she was leaving.

"I want you too." Its all she could say before Regina was gently pushing her back onto the bed.

Regina had accepted the fact that they were soul mates and that was more than enough for her to want to take their relationship forward. That and the curves suddenly on top of her.

She pulled Regina's mouth down to hers kissing away the small smirk, and building up a staggering desire that seemed to come from knowing what was about to happen.

Emma peeled away Regina's blazer, tossing it to the side and leaving her in a buttoned white blouse. She worked on the buttons while their tongues continued to battle.

"Can't you just magic this off?" She groaned struggling with the amount of buttons.

"Yes." she purred "but then I wouldn't get the pleasure of having your hands run along my body."

"I promise to do that...just get it off." Regina complied with a small wave of her hand. She reached around her and unclasped the black laced bra freeing the round breasts from their constraints. Immediately her mouth was drawn to one, drawing out a hitched breath.

"Em-ma." Her name never sounded so good. " you promised." It was almost a whine. Hearing the distress in her voice had her quickly acting in response. She made sure to drag her hands a long the span of her stomach, gently raking nails on perfectly smooth skin. The touch created small sparks of magic with each brush and Regina gasped as the spark's manifested themselves. It startled Emma but for only a moment as the energy created felt lifting, almost magnetic. She wanted to feel the magic even more, and the look in Regina's eyes said she needed it as well.

Regina started on Emma's clothes trying hard not to jerk with each new sensation Emma's touch created. Their lips disconnected momentarily to slip Emma's tank over her head and remove her bra. As soon as the task was over Regina went right back to kissing her.

She unlatched Regina's belt and another spark of magic sizzled through her fingertips. If this kept up, she knew was going to be the best sex she ever had.

Regina shimmied out of her pants barely allowing their bodies to separate before grinding her hip back into her.

" Mmmh." Emma groaned hooking a hand beneath the band of her panties. Regina was wet. This only amplified the growing magical energy.

She brought her lips up to met Regina's embracing the delicious shock that engulfed her. Soft lips fully brushed over hers and suddenly Regina was the one moving things along. Her hands tugged at Emma's jeans and the fabric was soon nothing but a heap on the floor. They were completely naked now. Warm, tender skin skimming against one another with every little breath. Emma needed to touch her, her breasts, her stomach, her back, every inch of the beautiful woman because if she didn't she feared her sanity would crack.

However, Regina brushed away questing hands and pinned them above Emma's head with one hand. A cry of protest left her but the loss of touching Regina was easily replaced by an instant burst of pleasure between her legs. Regina's free hand had barely even touched her there but the magic between them heightened the sensation as if she was a transistor.

"Regina." Saying her name created another one of the almost electric surges. She said it again in order to feel it once more. "Regina." Her breath left her this time and even Regina gasped at the power of it.

"Say it again." She urged nipping at her neck, an area of skin she realized Regina couldn't resist. Regina inserted several fingers inside of her and she was saying it again more forcefully. Instantly she bucked her hips into it. Regina picked up the pace and she could feel the pressure building rapidly with in her.

The magic was a constant thrum now, a catalyst to her approaching release.

"Reginaah." The brunettes eyes darkened every time she uttered her name causing her to increase the pace. One well placed thrust sent her over the edge. Every muscle in her body tensed, her toes curled and her back arched up into her hand as the orgasm hit her. The magic that burst from this traveled straight to the center of Regina's thighs invoking her own just as intense climax.

"Emma...you didn't even...touch me." She cried still riding out the waves of pleasure. Emma sobbed as another wave seemed to hit her.

"Fuck." Something was happening between them that she couldn't comprehend this magic was reflecting and feeding on one another's orgasm.

"I'm coming again." Emma hissed clenching her walls. Regina cried out as well experiencing another one seconds after.

It was hard to breath, every nerve in her body was dancing sporadically and the feel of Regina only accepted it.

"I can't take anymore." Emma gasped rolling away from her. The orgasms were too intense and too close together for her to handle anymore and she could feel the cycle about to continue. She had to break their connection. Regina collapsed onto the bed shuddering with the after shocks just as violently.

Once they both caught their breath she realized just how powerful their bond actually was.

"I love you." Emma blurted. It just came out but she couldn't deny the truth behind it. Regina turned to her, with shock in her eyes. She met the brown norbs willing her emotions to shine through her eyes.

"You...love me?" The words joined a watery smile.

"Yes. I love Regina Mills."

She didn't care if Regina wouldn't say it back right now it felt good saying it like a pair of shoes two sizes too small had just been taken off. She brushed a hand against Regina's cheek.

" Emma I think I've loved you since the day I pulled you from the sheriff station." A smile consumed them both and lips smashed back into one another, spurring intense feelings of a growing love.

"I'm willing to test this bond further if you are..." Emma grinned brushing her hand against Regina's own wet folds.

"Please do." She moaned.

Their night was just beginning.

Emma woke to a pair of round breasts beneath her head. Regina's hands were wrapped around her shoulder and she had never felt more loved and at home. She gazed up lovingly at the face of her sleeping Regina. She looked peaceful and for once happy. Last night had been amazing and incredibly mind blowing. Sex with magic couldn't be beat. She shifted her body in Regina's arms trailing petal kisses upwards from her breasts, along her neck, until she met the full red lips. The eyes beneath beautifully long lashes opened in momentary surprise but quickly softened once they took in the blonde.

Emma pulled away smiling.

"Morning Regina..."

"Good morning Emma." She hummed trailing a hand along her exposed backside. A shiver ran up her spine reminding her of the earth shattering sensations the magic between then seemed to create. The hand quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her into her as she sat upwards. The sheets fell away exposing them completely to the air.

" I love you." Regina breathed kissing her favorite spot on Emma's neck. She wrapped her hands in Regina's locks gently massaging the scalp.

"I love you too." A moan left her and she was beginning to feel that intense ache that Regina easily invoked.

"Touch me." Regina whispered. Her compliance was second nature and her hand was soon settling between the two of them.

She watched the look of pleasure consume Regina's face. She had been unable to do so fully last night. The dark and their seemingly never ending loop of orgasms prevented her from being able to keep her eyes open. She desperately wanted to see her on the brink of pleasure and briefly wondered why the magic wasn't affecting her now.

"Hmmm faster." Their eyes suddenly locked and she was powerless to look away from the intense emotion there. " Emma... " Then it happened. It was as if she was touching herself and Regina at once again. "Do you feel it too?"Regina breathed.

"Yes- ahh!" Her eyes started to drift shut but Regina snapped her attention back towards her.

"Look at me." The blue magic surrounded their bodies wrapping around them in a spiral. Emma kept move her hand aware that whatever she did to Regina happened to her as well.

"Right before you cum say my name." She panted, moving into her hand.

"Yes...Re-"

"Not now." Their eyes stayed focused on one another deepening the connection. She could see Regina's eyes glazing over, hear her breath struggling and began to feel her own pleasure increasing. Not much longer and she would be there. Regina whimpered uncharacteristically and she soon growled out her name.

She yelled out Regina's a second after and what happened next made last night feel like a foot rub. The timing of their name calling shot an orgasm so long and intense they could only hang onto each other and wait for it to end. Emma dug her nails into her back pulling and squirming with the tremors while Regina's head rolled back and she dug her heels into the mattress.

"Ahh..oh my god." She ground out. Nearly half a minute passed before it ended and Emma had been fearful it never would. It was amazing.

Regina fell back onto the bed pulling Emma with her.

"This bond..." She began. "Makes me love you even more."

Emma laughed.

"I feel the same way."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was in a deep sleep, breathing softly, calmly and with a small smile gracing her lips. She was dreaming about Emma, and Henry. They were together like a family and she felt so loved. What was perhaps the most surprising about this was that Emma wasn't even with her. Yes the blonde gave her the most well rested sleeps in her life, but somehow this night she had gone out like a light. However, her peaceful slumber didn't last the full night. Around midnight, a loud cracking sound broke the silent air of her room and immediately her body jerked upwards. She strained against the darkness in an attempt to make sense of the sudden scare that had jolted her out of her happy and relaxed sleep.

"Who's there?" She growled. There was a figure lurking in the shadows.

"Regina its just me."

"Emma," she hissed. "What the hell are you doing?" She was only angry at her for scaring her so bad. Otherwise she was happy to see her.

"Umm..." Emma nervously shuffled her feet. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of short briefs "Snow was pestering me and I found myself just wanting to get away from her. I accidentally magicked myself here..."

She needed Snow to drive her away to want to be with her? It shouldn't have happened like this. Why hadn't Emma come over earlier? Was it something she did?

"I'll just show myself out..."

Her heart jumped at the thought of Emma leaving so soon.

"'Wait don't." Emma turned bearing a small smile at being called back.

"You'll let me stay?"

"If you promise not to hog all the covers."

"I won't be needing covers." she smirked.

"Oh? and why is that?" She knew Emma was baiting her.

"I'll have you to keep me warm."

Emma suddenly dove onto the bed, causing her to give a small shriek in surprise.

"Emma," she huffed. "that is the second time you've scared me tonight." Her tone was full of warning but the blonde carried on unperturbed.

"Its not my fault you scare easily." Emma's arms were quickly hooking around her and she found that she didn't care if she continued to scare her as long as she made up for it like this afterwards. Emma's head rested against her shoulder, and she gradually closed her eyes as Emma settled into her, feeling her heart swell in content. She was on the brink of falling back asleep when she felt wet lips, just barely ghosting across the nape of her neck.

"Regina," Emma breathed. "I've missed you."

They had both been far to busy with their jobs, and keeping up appearances to spend any real quality time together during the day. Nights were different. That was their time but Emma was becoming more and more distant lately, wrapped up in her own thoughts it seemed.

"I've missed you as well..." Emma nipped a little harder, waking her up fully through that familiar magical spark they shared. "Why didn't you come over earlier?"

"I thought you needed space."

Her breath hitched when Emma's hand squeezed her breast through her silk pajama top.

"What made you think that?"

Emma's lips stopped and she pulled away to look her in the eyes in the dark room.

"I don't know you... Gave me the cold shoulder earlier when I was asking about the concealing spell. I thought you were mad at me. Space usually helps."

"I wasn't mad."

"Then what was it?"

Silence passed between them. Regina was reluctant to share but something needed to be done. They couldn't carry on if she didn't say what needed to be said. It was eating away at her and now was as good as any other time.

"I feel like you are embarrassed by our bond and that's why you want to hide it. Like I'm some kind of shame for you."

"Regina..." Emma said sadly. "That's not true and you know it. I love you so much..."

"Then why continue to hide it. Its been three months now Emma."

Emma couldn't even reply, or look at her. It was too much for Regina to handle, and a sudden anger overcame her. It was the only way she felt like she could keep her breaking heart intact.

"Leave." Emma's eyes shot to hers instantly in pain and shock.

"What-"

"If you can't tell me why. I don't even want you near me."

"Regina..."

"GO." The strength behind her words jolted Emma to her feet.

"Im sorry..." she whispered. That was the last she heard from Emma.

* * *

The pain in Regina's chest was tenfold to that of Daniel and Robin. She would blame it on their bond but she knew it was because of how they left things between one another. All Emma had to do was tell her why but she was being stubborn. It hurt knowing that Emma couldn't even offer her up an excuse past being ashamed of her. She should have expected that, she would always be the evil queen.

Not a text, or phone call. She didn't even see her at the sheriffs station. Emma Swan had completely disappeared. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. What if Emma left Storybrooke and for once in her life actually listened to her.

"Henry wheres Emma?"

"I don't know.I haven't seen her since..."

"Since what?"

"Nothing."

"Henry," she growled."Please. I need to know."

"Since you yelled at her."

"You...heard that?"

"Yes." He pushed in his chair. "You told her to go and now she has!" He ran away with tears in his eyes. This wasn't her fault. She wasn't the villain here so why did she feel like she was?

* * *

By the end of the week she felt emotionally numb. Henry was living with the Charming's and it seemed nothing would bring him back to her except Emma. She had to do something about this, but she couldn't even feel her connection with Emma. She spent her entire day, grasping at straws and the reality of her situation finally sunk in. Emma really was gone.

She hated what Emma did to her, how weak and vulnerable she made her feel. Decades of control washed away by a simple, infectious smile, or a gentle brush of her hand. She wasn't sure if she could carry on for another day but she hated herself even more. She pushed Emma to this, she made her leave.

The thought sent her into another emotional break down. She cried into her pillow just wishing that Emma would just come back to her. She didn't care if that mean't hiding their relationship if Emma wanted that than so be it. It wasn't worth losing her. Henry was mad at her and Emma's absence was just too painful.

"Emma where are you?" she sobbed into the empty mansion. It was a desperate, pathetic plea but her heart ached too much to gauge how weak she was behaving. "Please Just come back to me..."

Her mother had been too right when she said love was weakness because now that's all she was. Weak and pathetic. After bawling her eyes out for the second time that night, something finally happened that caused a small spark of hope to swell in her chest. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

* * *

"Emma?" Regina's voice was almost a whisper, but she could still hear the mix of pain and hope relayed through it. This only made her feel worse about what she did to Regina. As she stood outside Regina's bedroom she had to focus on building up the courage to open door. Her hands were shaking, like small tree limbs caught in a breeze, and her heart was beating too fast for her to breath right. All she had to do was turn the knob and push. This seemed like a task even the gods couldn't complete.

She was too fearful of Regina's reaction and too ashamed of her behavior. What she did to Regina was wrong. Pushing back that door would just amplify those bad feelings. She was reminded of that day she stood outside Regina's house begging for forgiveness and this time, she feared it wouldn't be granted. A person only got so many chances.

"Yeah... its me."

There was a heavy silence as neither of them made a move. Emma was frozen behind the door and Regina sat crumbled over in her bed.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Emma sighed in relief but her struggle had just begun. When she pushed back the wooden door it reveled a sight too heartbreaking to acknowledge. Regina's hair was tousled, her make up was smudged, and chestnut eyes were full to the brim with tears. She looked exhausted, a shell of her former self. It was as if the woman had aged drastically in her absence and it was all her fault.

"I'm so stupid. I never ever wanted too hurt you like this Regina." She slowly moved towards the bed, feeling tears in her eyes as well. It was hard not to wrap her up in her arms. Regina was upset with her and didn't know if she would even accept the gesture from her.

"Where did you go?" There was an edge to her question that made her wince. She knew Regina wouldn't like the answer.

"I needed sometime to think about us, about our future...I rented a room at Granny's. Ruby promised to keep it a secret. It wasn't worth hurting you. I'm sorry... "

By the way Regina's eyes darkened and her shoulders tensed she knew she was in for it, that her words barely even dented her shield.

"Once again you've manage not to think about the consequences of your actions. What you did was beyond stupid. It was cruel and selfish. You abandoned me your job and Henry. I didn't mean leave my life Emma! " Regina had to pause to swallow back the lump forming in her throat. "I thought you left for good...I shouldn't forgive you but I can't imagine living like this any longer. I don't want you to leave." Her breath caught in her throat and the dread in her stomach dissipated. Regina wasn't pushing her away. "You were the one that wanted us to be more open. I just wanted to know why you want to continue hiding our relationship..."

Regina's words died off as the pain sunk in once more.

She played with the hem of her shirt, nervously trying to rid herself of the anxiety that came with the approaching conversation. It was her whole reason for running.

"I know...I was just worried about what would happen."

"Emma you and I have been through far worse than the scrutiny of others."

"It could ruin everything!"

"You're doing that all on your own." Realization dawned on her and her face fell. She knew that of course but having Regina point it out drove the stake in further. With a shaky breath she continued to explain herself.

"What we have is perfect... When everyone else finds out they're going to make it difficult, try and take that away."

"I'm willing to fight for it Emma. I'm done hiding. You're stronger than this." Their eyes locked. Regina wore a look of determination that was just barely shadow by a lingering sadness. There was still so much pain there.

"I'm sorry." Emma croaked again. Now she was the one crying. "I love you I won't run from that anymore. No more concealing spells." She took that first step towards Regina, waiting for her to push her away. When she didn't she drew Regina into her, closing her eyes and immersing herself in the comforting feeling her body offered. She missed it so much.

"Thank you for coming back to me..."

"I could never stay away."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma threw on her leather jacket and turned to Regina.

"This isn't how I planned on spending my day off Emma."

"Yeah well me neither but we need to talk with them." Regina sighed but nodded in agreement.

She pushed Emma out the door and they headed for the charmings.

David answered the door and by the look on his face Snow had told him everything.

"David honey who is it?"

"Its Emma and ...Regina." Regina scowled at the way he said her name.

"Well let them in!" He stepped aside and they walked through.

"Hi mom." She said sheepishly. "I think you know why I'm here." Snow nodded.

"Why don't we all take a seat." She gestured to the couch and looked at David to tell him to come on over as well. So far so good Emma thought.

"Regina is..." What was she her girlfriend? Lover? None of it sounded right. "My true love."

"Whoa hold on." David cut in. "That's a pretty strong choice of words Emma. True love is-"

"I know," she snapped. "And its true. Mom you saw how my chest was glowing before. That's because Regina and I are conduits for true love. It just so happens that glow has faded..."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know but that doesn't mean anything." She grabbed Regina's hand. "I still love her."

Regina gave Emma a watery smile but it vanished the instant Charming spoke.

"Emma I thought you and hook were together."

"No. I would never be interested in someone so...lecherous all the time. Honestly do you hear the things he says to me? And I don't know if you missed it when I said Regina and I are conduits for true love. " Snows eyes widened in recognition as did Davids.

"Oh..." Was all he said. "Then-"

"Emma could I speak with you in the other room for a moment?"

"Uh yeah."

Snow pulled her close and spoke lowly.

"Emma. There are only several factors that can affect a bond like yours... The first being." She scrunched up her brow and her face twisted into a look of pain. "Too much sex." She forced the words out and quickly carried on. "Infidelity or consumption. And I don't think its the latter."

"What are you trying to say?" Emma growled.

"I'm not trying to imply anything I just wanted you to know the facts... "

"OK." She sighed.

"Keep them in mind." Then she went back into the room. Regina and David were actually getting along it seemed.

"Well I did grow up on a farm." He added. What could they possibly have been talking about she wondered.

Regina smiled the moment she returned but was eyeing Snow warily.

"Regina and I have plans. I just thought you should hear the truth from me."

That was Regina's cue to get up.

"Emma we want what's best for you." Snow said. "If you want to be with Regina we won't stop you. Just know that.'

"Thank you."

She left the apartment feeling drained of all her energy.

"That went better than I thought it would." Regina mused.

"Yeah it did..."

Still a part of Emma was bothered by what Snow had said to her. Regina would never cheat on her it had to be too much sex.

* * *

The following morning started of miserably for Regina. The first thing she noticed upon waking was the sickening feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. It was was sending her body into chaos, as if she were hung over and seasick all at once.

She rolled onto her side, and pulled her knees up into her chest hoping the action would help ease the discomfort. It was working until she felt what little contents she had in her stomach surfacing. Hurriedly, she cast aside the bed covers and ran into the bathroom.

She heaved for a minute or two when the twisting of her stomach finally stopped. However, the queasy feeling stuck with her. She slumped against the toilet seat feeling drained and uncaring of the degrading position.

"Regina?" Emma padded into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

_Of course not she_ thought bitterly turning her head towards Emma.

"I'm not feeling so well..." Emma was instantly by her side, crouching down and looking back at her. After several months with the blonde she should have expected the heavy concern in her eyes but it still came as a surprise to her.

"I feel sick to my stomach." Emma frowned.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No.' She breathed.

"Regina " Emma was rubbing small circles into her lower back. "Maybe you just need to go and lay down for a bit." She closed her eyes, focusing on the new enveloping feeling of comfort that Emma's hand brought. It was warming and she felt protected but her stomach was cramping again.

"I would but I'm going to throw up again." She groaned heaving once more into the porcelain bowl.

Emma continued rubbing her back silently contemplating what this could mean. This wasn't food poisoning Regina looked too healthy for that. This was something else but it wasn't possible. Was it? When it was over Regina slumped back into her chest.

"Are you hungry?"

Regina was about to say no because she had just thrown up but she suddenly realized she was starving.

"Yes."

For Emma that was enough of a confirmation. That and what her mother had said to her the day before.

"This might sound crazy Regina but I think you're pregnant..." Regina took in a sharp intake of air.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes..."

"That's not possible. I haven't been with anyone else but you."

They sat on the floor in silence, weighed down by the heaviness of her words. She needed Emma to say something, anything to put a stop to her growing fear that she didn't believe her. If she were in her position. She would have likely assumed she had been with a man. It was easier to believe than magical birth.

"Could...I have gotten you pregnant?" Emma sounded shy but hopeful.

"Its the only explanation if I am."

"And if you are?"

"Then we raise it together." Emma smiled warmly.

"I'd like that."

Regina almost rolled her eyes at the goofy grin plastered across her face.

" I love you." Emma sighed pressing a kiss to her cheek. She would never stop telling her that.

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes, and leaned back into Emma's arms, taking comfort in the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Emma had enough trust in her to believe what she said. This was new to her and was a feeling she never wanted to let go of.

They remained sitting there in a comfortable silence waiting for Regina's sickness to pass. When she finally tried shifting out of Emma's arms she locked them around her even tighter.

"The feelings passed. Let me up." Emma's arms and legs were completely wrapped around her.

"Hmmm I don't want to."

"We're in the bathroom Emma. This is unsanitary."

She laughed and released her grip.

"If you are this moody now. I can't imagine what you'd be like pregnant."

Her words hung in the air uncomfortably. The idea of being pregnant terrified Regina.

"I'm not moody." She countered.

"And I'm not a charming."

Regina pursued her lips and tromped out of the bathroom.

Emma followed along.

"Hey..." Regina spun on her heels. "What's the matter?"

Regina had no idea why but suddenly there were tears in her eyes so many emotions were taking over her that it seemed that's all she could do.

"I... Don't know." She wiped angrily at them and Emma just pulled her back into her arms.

"Everything's going to be fine."

She sagged into the embrace thankful for the support. Emma's arms her hair her smell her words all of it made her believe what she said was true.

"Maybe you should take the day off?"

"No. I have end of the month paperwork that needs completing." She sighed and unhooked her arms from Emma. "We need to get going."

As the day progressed Regina became more and more distraught thinking about the possibility of her being pregnant. She loved raising Henry but she didn't have to carry him around for nine months or push him out. There came a whole new level of responsibility that she wasn't sure she knew how to handle. Not even the stresses of Being a queen or mayor made her this worried.

She stopped at the store on her way home. It was supposed to be a quick stop for a couple of necessities but of course fate had other plans for her. While turning one of the aisles snow came barreling into her. She was pushed backwards into a nearby shelf and the contents of her basket went cascading to the floor. A growl left her as she regained her footing.

"Regina. I am so sorry!" Snow bent down to help pick up the contents of her basket, shampoo, lipstick and among other things the pregnancy tests. Regina froze the moment Snows hand reached for the box.

Panicked swelled within her and she quickly barked out something rude.

"Don't worry about it. With all that baby weight I imagine its difficult getting dressed in the morning let alone traveling the aisles. " snows brow scrunched up with indignation but she didn't retort. Her offense was forgotten the instant she read the box.

"Regina..." She snatched the box from her.

"This is none of your concern"

"Oh I think it is. Emma is my daughter. If you are sleeping around with some man I think she has a right to know!"

Anger rose up inside of her, churning her stomach more than her sickness had this morning.

"I would never do that to Emma." She hissed. "If i am pregnant its by your daughter and our magic." Snow looked terrified.

"I won't have this conversation here. Emma and I will call you." She tossed the box in her basket and headed for the register. Yet Snow persisted to follow her.

"I don't buy that for one second." She stopped in her tracks. "All of storybrooke knows that you were in love with Robin. His wife got jailed and I bet that Gave you plenty of time to-"

Regina's hand moved so fast and fierce that she might have even beaten the speed of light. Open palmed, her hand met Snows cheek with a reverberating smack. Snow gasped and fingers ghosted over the reddening skin.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She spat. "Now if you don't mind I am going to pay for these and leave. Bags of Ice are in the cooler near the newspapers." She turned on her heels and left snow standing with her mouth agape.

_Your lucky I love your daughter so much_ she thought. _Otherwise that would have been a lot worse._

* * *

"You what!?"

"I slapped Snow." She said flatly. "and I am not apologizing because of her rude behavior."

"Christ Regina..." Emma let out a shaky breath. "Well at least you got the tests." Emma's were now practically shimmering with excitement. It was cute but it didn't stop the nerves from bouncing around inside of her.

"Come on Regina just go and get it over with. I'll be waiting out here."

The door shut and she was left holding the piece of plastic in her hand.

How do I even do this she thought. She read the box over twice.

"Well?" Emma's voice was muffled by the door.

"Give me a minute!"

She couldn't look at it. So she handed it off to Emma and watched the emotions dance across her face.

"You're...going to be a mom." She grinned. The words hit her hard, as if a linebacker had just knocked the breath out of her. She had to sit back on the toilet seat and let it sink in.

"Regina. Hey look at me." Her brown eyes panned over to hers. "I'm here to help. Its hard but not as hard as you think. If I can do it in prison you sure as hell can do it here."

She nodded and allowed Emma to lead her out of the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma threw on her leather jacket and turned to Regina.

"This isn't how I planned on spending my day off Emma."

"Yeah well me neither but we need to talk with them." Regina sighed but nodded in agreement.

She pushed Emma out the door and they headed for the charmings.

David answered the door and by the look on his face Snow had told him everything.

"David honey who is it?"

"Its Emma and ...Regina." Regina scowled at the way he said her name.

"Well let them in!" He stepped aside and they walked through.

"Hi mom." She said sheepishly. "I think you know why I'm here." Snow nodded.

"Why don't we all take a seat." She gestured to the couch and looked at David to tell him to come on over as well. So far so good Emma thought.

"Regina is..." What was she her girlfriend? Lover? None of it sounded right. "My true love."

"Whoa hold on." David cut in. "That's a pretty strong choice of words Emma. True love is-"

"I know," she snapped. "And its true. Mom you saw how my chest was glowing before. That's because Regina and I are conduits for true love. It just so happens that glow has faded..."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know but that doesn't mean anything." She grabbed Regina's hand. "I still love her."

Regina gave Emma a watery smile but it vanished the instant Charming spoke.

"Emma I thought you and hook were together."

"No. I would never be interested in someone so...lecherous all the time. Honestly do you hear the things he says to me? And I don't know if you missed it when I said Regina and I are conduits for true love. " Snows eyes widened in recognition as did Davids.

"Oh..." Was all he said. "Then-"

"Emma could I speak with you in the other room for a moment?"

"Uh yeah."

Snow pulled her close and spoke lowly.

"Emma. There are only several factors that can affect a bond like yours... The first being." She scrunched up her brow and her face twisted into a look of pain. "Too much sex." She forced the words out and quickly carried on. "Infidelity or consumption. And I don't think its the latter."

"What are you trying to say?" Emma growled.

"I'm not trying to imply anything I just wanted you to know the facts... "

"OK." She sighed.

"Keep them in mind." Then she went back into the room. Regina and David were actually getting along it seemed.

"Well I did grow up on a farm." He added. What could they possibly have been talking about she wondered.

Regina smiled the moment she returned but was eyeing Snow warily.

"Regina and I have plans. I just thought you should hear the truth from me."

That was Regina's cue to get up.

"Emma we want what's best for you." Snow said. "If you want to be with Regina we won't stop you. Just know that.'

"Thank you."

She left the apartment feeling drained of all her energy.

"That went better than I thought it would." Regina mused.

"Yeah it did..."

Still a part of Emma was bothered by what Snow had said to her. Regina would never cheat on her it had to be too much sex.

* * *

The following morning started of miserably for Regina. The first thing she noticed upon waking was the sickening feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. It was was sending her body into chaos, as if she were hung over and seasick all at once.

She rolled onto her side, and pulled her knees up into her chest hoping the action would help ease the discomfort. It was working until she felt what little contents she had in her stomach surfacing. Hurriedly, she cast aside the bed covers and ran into the bathroom.

She heaved for a minute or two when the twisting of her stomach finally stopped. However, the queasy feeling stuck with her. She slumped against the toilet seat feeling drained and uncaring of the degrading position.

"Regina?" Emma padded into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

_Of course not she_ thought bitterly turning her head towards Emma.

"I'm not feeling so well..." Emma was instantly by her side, crouching down and looking back at her. After several months with the blonde she should have expected the heavy concern in her eyes but it still came as a surprise to her.

"I feel sick to my stomach." Emma frowned.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No.' She breathed.

"Regina " Emma was rubbing small circles into her lower back. "Maybe you just need to go and lay down for a bit." She closed her eyes, focusing on the new enveloping feeling of comfort that Emma's hand brought. It was warming and she felt protected but her stomach was cramping again.

"I would but I'm going to throw up again." She groaned heaving once more into the porcelain bowl.

Emma continued rubbing her back silently contemplating what this could mean. This wasn't food poisoning Regina looked too healthy for that. This was something else but it wasn't possible. Was it? When it was over Regina slumped back into her chest.

"Are you hungry?"

Regina was about to say no because she had just thrown up but she suddenly realized she was starving.

"Yes."

For Emma that was enough of a confirmation. That and what her mother had said to her the day before.

"This might sound crazy Regina but I think you're pregnant..." Regina took in a sharp intake of air.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes..."

"That's not possible. I haven't been with anyone else but you."

They sat on the floor in silence, weighed down by the heaviness of her words. She needed Emma to say something, anything to put a stop to her growing fear that she didn't believe her. If she were in her position. She would have likely assumed she had been with a man. It was easier to believe than magical birth.

"Could...I have gotten you pregnant?" Emma sounded shy but hopeful.

"Its the only explanation if I am."

"And if you are?"

"Then we raise it together." Emma smiled warmly.

"I'd like that."

Regina almost rolled her eyes at the goofy grin plastered across her face.

" I love you." Emma sighed pressing a kiss to her cheek. She would never stop telling her that.

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes, and leaned back into Emma's arms, taking comfort in the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Emma had enough trust in her to believe what she said. This was new to her and was a feeling she never wanted to let go of.

They remained sitting there in a comfortable silence waiting for Regina's sickness to pass. When she finally tried shifting out of Emma's arms she locked them around her even tighter.

"The feelings passed. Let me up." Emma's arms and legs were completely wrapped around her.

"Hmmm I don't want to."

"We're in the bathroom Emma. This is unsanitary."

She laughed and released her grip.

"If you are this moody now. I can't imagine what you'd be like pregnant."

Her words hung in the air uncomfortably. The idea of being pregnant terrified Regina.

"I'm not moody." She countered.

"And I'm not a charming."

Regina pursued her lips and tromped out of the bathroom.

Emma followed along.

"Hey..." Regina spun on her heels. "What's the matter?"

Regina had no idea why but suddenly there were tears in her eyes so many emotions were taking over her that it seemed that's all she could do.

"I... Don't know." She wiped angrily at them and Emma just pulled her back into her arms.

"Everything's going to be fine."

She sagged into the embrace thankful for the support. Emma's arms her hair her smell her words all of it made her believe what she said was true.

"Maybe you should take the day off?"

"No. I have end of the month paperwork that needs completing." She sighed and unhooked her arms from Emma. "We need to get going."

As the day progressed Regina became more and more distraught thinking about the possibility of her being pregnant. She loved raising Henry but she didn't have to carry him around for nine months or push him out. There came a whole new level of responsibility that she wasn't sure she knew how to handle. Not even the stresses of Being a queen or mayor made her this worried.

She stopped at the store on her way home. It was supposed to be a quick stop for a couple of necessities but of course fate had other plans for her. While turning one of the aisles snow came barreling into her. She was pushed backwards into a nearby shelf and the contents of her basket went cascading to the floor. A growl left her as she regained her footing.

"Regina. I am so sorry!" Snow bent down to help pick up the contents of her basket, shampoo, lipstick and among other things the pregnancy tests. Regina froze the moment Snows hand reached for the box.

Panicked swelled within her and she quickly barked out something rude.

"Don't worry about it. With all that baby weight I imagine its difficult getting dressed in the morning let alone traveling the aisles. " snows brow scrunched up with indignation but she didn't retort. Her offense was forgotten the instant she read the box.

"Regina..." She snatched the box from her.

"This is none of your concern"

"Oh I think it is. Emma is my daughter. If you are sleeping around with some man I think she has a right to know!"

Anger rose up inside of her, churning her stomach more than her sickness had this morning.

"I would never do that to Emma." She hissed. "If i am pregnant its by your daughter and our magic." Snow looked terrified.

"I won't have this conversation here. Emma and I will call you." She tossed the box in her basket and headed for the register. Yet Snow persisted to follow her.

"I don't buy that for one second." She stopped in her tracks. "All of storybrooke knows that you were in love with Robin. His wife got jailed and I bet that Gave you plenty of time to-"

Regina's hand moved so fast and fierce that she might have even beaten the speed of light. Open palmed, her hand met Snows cheek with a reverberating smack. Snow gasped and fingers ghosted over the reddening skin.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She spat. "Now if you don't mind I am going to pay for these and leave. Bags of Ice are in the cooler near the newspapers." She turned on her heels and left snow standing with her mouth agape.

_Your lucky I love your daughter so much_ she thought. _Otherwise that would have been a lot worse._

* * *

"You what!?"

"I slapped Snow." She said flatly. "and I am not apologizing because of her rude behavior."

"Christ Regina..." Emma let out a shaky breath. "Well at least you got the tests." Emma's were now practically shimmering with excitement. It was cute but it didn't stop the nerves from bouncing around inside of her.

"Come on Regina just go and get it over with. I'll be waiting out here."

The door shut and she was left holding the piece of plastic in her hand.

How do I even do this she thought. She read the box over twice.

"Well?" Emma's voice was muffled by the door.

"Give me a minute!"

She couldn't look at it. So she handed it off to Emma and watched the emotions dance across her face.

"You're...going to be a mom." She grinned. The words hit her hard, as if a linebacker had just knocked the breath out of her. She had to sit back on the toilet seat and let it sink in.

"Regina. Hey look at me." Her brown eyes panned over to hers. "I'm here to help. Its hard but not as hard as you think. If I can do it in prison you sure as hell can do it here."

She nodded and allowed Emma to lead her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Snow went an entire week without mentioning the grocery store incident to anyone. Only when Emma had mentioned Regina in passing did she think it appropriate to breach the topic.

"Emma, there is something that's been bothering me and I feel its important for us to be able to share our thoughts openly."

"All right..." She eyed her mother oddly over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Well... Last week I ran I to Regina -"

"She told me what happened. "

Snow was taken aback by the sudden acridity in her voice.

"Emma I merely wish too-"

"She's pregnant."

Snows face softened.

"That's wonderful... But what of the father?"

Emma took in a calming breath.

"There isn't a father. It was through magic."

"Emma really... I've never heard of such a thing."

"Doesn't mean its isn't true."

"This is Regina we are talking about. She's manipulative and I wouldn't doubt that she would say such a thing to keep you around. " Her fist came barreling down on top of the table.

"That's enough!" Her voice shook with raw anger. "I thought you saw it too but I guess I was wrong. Regina has changed. She isn't being manipulative or evil. She's just Regina and I trust her when she says that its mine."

"Emma I would feel better if there was some kind of proof that-"

"Fine." She hissed. "Well take a test."

Snow said nothing more as the declaration seemed to hurt them both. This was a new low in their relationship

"I'm sorry Emma. I really am. Call me when you get the results..." Then Snow had the nerve to calmly set her tea down and leave.

Tears came to Emma's eyes the moment she realized just how fucked up her family life had gotten and how mistaken she was in believing they were the good guys. It was clear to her now more than ever nobody was purely good.

* * *

"Emma do we really need to I thought you trusted me?" Regina sounded hurt.

"I do but my mother is stuck on the whole man woman birth concept. I need her to her accept us and if that means a simple test then so be it..."

"But I don't want that. Its just her getting her way again."

"Come on Regina. We need to go to the doctors for a check up anyway..."

"Fine."

Emma sat in Regina's loveseat and pulled her onto her lap at the confirmation.

"Thank you." She breathed, hooking an arm beneath Regina's knees and turning her sideways. Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder to accommodate her new position. She loved it when Emma surprised her with these little displays of affection.

"Ill make it up to you."

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Just how do you plan on doing that sheriff?" Regina's other hand inched towards Emma's belt, playing with the shiny badge.

The sudden urge to roleplay had Emma gripping Regina waist.

"First I'll have to properly assess just how unlawful this whole situation is." She began. Regina's eyes gained an all too familiar look of lust as she brought a hand up beneath the hem of her shirt. "My crimes may not be as serious as yours."

"And what exactly are you saying sheriff?" Her tone was sultry, hinting at the growing desire burning inside her.

"That I'll have to frisk you. Its been reported that you're carrying two lethal weapons."

Regina barked out a laugh effectively taking away some of the heat that had been growing between them.

"I seriously hope you aren't implying my boobs are lethal weapons."

"Oh but they are." Emma grinned gripping one of them. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate them." Her other hand joined in and once again Regina was laughing.

"This is by far the worst come on I've ever been subjected too."

"Hmmm but you like it." Emma purred pressing several kisses into her neck.

Regina didn't deny it. There was something strangely arousing about Emma's advance, as ridiculous as her words had been.

"Tell me then officer." She was playing along now and Emma's lips briefly stopped along their downward trail. "What happens if I refuse to be frisked?"

"Then I'm afraid I'd have to try a different approach. One that would ensure the safety of this town."

"Which would be?"

"A strip search." She suddenly lifted Regina into her arms and stood up. A tiny gasp left Regina at the unexpected move but it felt so wonderful being carried by Emma. Her strength was just as much of a turn on as it was impressive.

Her arms wrapped around Emma's neck as she moved them to the bedroom.

Emma was definitely going to make it up to her, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Miss Mills, the results of your tests confirm that you are about seven weeks into your pregnancy. We can go over any dietary or lifestyle changes that may be needed towards the end of this session but right now I think you may be more interested in what I'm about to tell you."Dr. Whale flipped a paper over. " theoretically from what you tell me all of the sex chromosomes should be Xs...Which would mean your baby would automatically be a girl. However, based on the DNA testing there are Y chromosomes present. This would point to a male counterpart." Emma's face crumbled but she remained silent, hoping that what he was saying didn't mean what she thought it meant." but the paternity or maternity test." He fumbled for the right words. " Show that Emma you are the fa-mo- other parent." He huffed. " It seems your magic has morphed some Xs into DNA that acts like a Y chromosome for genetics purposes I imagine. Too many X chromosomes would cause genetic defects. It was actually kind of hard to determine if the DNA truly belonged to Emma because of that but there are far too many similarities to say otherwise."

"Ummm come again?" Emma asked.

"The baby belongs to both you and Regina." He sighed. Emma beamed happily at Regina but Regina remained motionless gripping tightly onto Emma's hand. "It looks like a normal baby but there may be complications in its development later on. We can't know for sure so I think it would be best to schedule frequent check ups say every two weeks or so."

Regina nodded and her grip loosened on Emma.

They spent the next half hour discussing proper prenatal care.

"We can't send the test results to your mom." Regina said afterwards.

"What? Why not?"

"The Y chromosomes Emma. She wouldn't believe its yours because of that. And its not a 100% match. The magic changed your DNA."

"Regina I told my mom we'd do the test if she doesn't believe it that's her own stupidity. I won't let her say Its not mine."

A feeling of pride washed over Regina. Finally someone was on her side and it seemed she was there to stay.


	12. Chapter 12

Snow went an entire week without mentioning the grocery store incident to anyone. Only when Emma had mentioned Regina in passing did she think it appropriate to breach the topic.

"Emma, there is something that's been bothering me and I feel its important for us to be able to share our thoughts openly."

"All right..." She eyed her mother oddly over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Well... Last week I ran I to Regina -"

"She told me what happened. "

Snow was taken aback by the sudden acridity in her voice.

"Emma I merely wish too-"

"She's pregnant."

Snows face softened.

"That's wonderful... But what of the father?"

Emma took in a calming breath.

"There isn't a father. It was through magic."

"Emma really... I've never heard of such a thing."

"Doesn't mean its isn't true."

"This is Regina we are talking about. She's manipulative and I wouldn't doubt that she would say such a thing to keep you around. " Her fist came barreling down on top of the table.

"That's enough!" Her voice shook with raw anger. "I thought you saw it too but I guess I was wrong. Regina has changed. She isn't being manipulative or evil. She's just Regina and I trust her when she says that its mine."

"Emma I would feel better if there was some kind of proof that-"

"Fine." She hissed. "Well take a test."

Snow said nothing more as the declaration seemed to hurt them both. This was a new low in their relationship

"I'm sorry Emma. I really am. Call me when you get the results..." Then Snow had the nerve to calmly set her tea down and leave.

Tears came to Emma's eyes the moment she realized just how fucked up her family life had gotten and how mistaken she was in believing they were the good guys. It was clear to her now more than ever nobody was purely good.

* * *

"Emma do we really need to I thought you trusted me?" Regina sounded hurt.

"I do but my mother is stuck on the whole man woman birth concept. I need her to her accept us and if that means a simple test then so be it..."

"But I don't want that. Its just her getting her way again."

"Come on Regina. We need to go to the doctors for a check up anyway..."

"Fine."

Emma sat in Regina's loveseat and pulled her onto her lap at the confirmation.

"Thank you." She breathed, hooking an arm beneath Regina's knees and turning her sideways. Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder to accommodate her new position. She loved it when Emma surprised her with these little displays of affection.

"Ill make it up to you."

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Just how do you plan on doing that sheriff?" Regina's other hand inched towards Emma's belt, playing with the shiny badge.

The sudden urge to roleplay had Emma gripping Regina waist.

"First I'll have to properly assess just how unlawful this whole situation is." She began. Regina's eyes gained an all too familiar look of lust as she brought a hand up beneath the hem of her shirt. "My crimes may not be as serious as yours."

"And what exactly are you saying sheriff?" Her tone was sultry, hinting at the growing desire burning inside her.

"That I'll have to frisk you. Its been reported that you're carrying two lethal weapons."

Regina barked out a laugh effectively taking away some of the heat that had been growing between them.

"I seriously hope you aren't implying my boobs are lethal weapons."

"Oh but they are." Emma grinned gripping one of them. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate them." Her other hand joined in and once again Regina was laughing.

"This is by far the worst come on I've ever been subjected too."

"Hmmm but you like it." Emma purred pressing several kisses into her neck.

Regina didn't deny it. There was something strangely arousing about Emma's advance, as ridiculous as her words had been.

"Tell me then officer." She was playing along now and Emma's lips briefly stopped along their downward trail. "What happens if I refuse to be frisked?"

"Then I'm afraid I'd have to try a different approach. One that would ensure the safety of this town."

"Which would be?"

"A strip search." She suddenly lifted Regina into her arms and stood up. A tiny gasp left Regina at the unexpected move but it felt so wonderful being carried by Emma. Her strength was just as much of a turn on as it was impressive.

Her arms wrapped around Emma's neck as she moved them to the bedroom.

Emma was definitely going to make it up to her, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Miss Mills, the results of your tests confirm that you are about seven weeks into your pregnancy. We can go over any dietary or lifestyle changes that may be needed towards the end of this session but right now I think you may be more interested in what I'm about to tell you."Dr. Whale flipped a paper over. " theoretically from what you tell me all of the sex chromosomes should be Xs...Which would mean your baby would automatically be a girl. However, based on the DNA testing there are Y chromosomes present. This would point to a male counterpart." Emma's face crumbled but she remained silent, hoping that what he was saying didn't mean what she thought it meant." but the paternity or maternity test." He fumbled for the right words. " Show that Emma you are the fa-mo- other parent." He huffed. " It seems your magic has morphed some Xs into DNA that acts like a Y chromosome for genetics purposes I imagine. Too many X chromosomes would cause genetic defects. It was actually kind of hard to determine if the DNA truly belonged to Emma because of that but there are far too many similarities to say otherwise."

"Ummm come again?" Emma asked.

"The baby belongs to both you and Regina." He sighed. Emma beamed happily at Regina but Regina remained motionless gripping tightly onto Emma's hand. "It looks like a normal baby but there may be complications in its development later on. We can't know for sure so I think it would be best to schedule frequent check ups say every two weeks or so."

Regina nodded and her grip loosened on Emma.

They spent the next half hour discussing proper prenatal care.

"We can't send the test results to your mom." Regina said afterwards.

"What? Why not?"

"The Y chromosomes Emma. She wouldn t believe its yours because of that. And its not a 100% match. The magic changed your DNA."

"Regina I told my mom we'd do the test if she doesn't believe it that's her own stupidity. I won't let her say Its not mine."

A feeling of pride washed over Regina. Finally someone was on her side and it seemed she was there to stay.

* * *

"The baby's mine "

That's all she said before hanging up. It angered her that they needed some sort of confirmation rather than taking her own word for it so she didn't have the patience to discuss it any further. Once Emma's words settled in Snow turned to David.

"Regina was telling the truth...we're going to have another grandchild."

"I don't even want to know how." He mumbled.

"I hope its a girl." she said wistfully. He smiled at her.

"I think a girl would be perfect."

"I just hope Emma can forgive me."

"She will just give her time."

* * *

"Did you hear Reginas pregnant with Robins baby?" Her ears perked up at the sound of her name. A couple of fairies were gossiping around a table. They were either too dumb or deaf too realize just how loud their hushed tones were.

"Yeah and Emma's helping her out. I don't see why she's doing it. Its not like she's obligated to, some people just aren't worth helping."

Her resentment towards these woman grew more and more they spoke. How dare they talk about Emma like that. She could handle the words but when it turned to tarnishing her name it was too much. " all that woman has ever done for any of us is ruin our lives!" The newspaper she has been hiding behind fell away at that last comment. She flattened it across the table and spoke too calmly for all the rage she felt inside.

"If you must know." She hissed. "Emma is my lover and the baby is hers. By the way you're welcome for your housing, stable jobs, and healthcare. Its obviously failed to improve your previously rich lives!" She pushed in the chair forcefully and didn't bother watching the looks of shock wash over their holier than thou faces. Hadn't these people realized yet that she had given them everything they could possibly have ever wanted? She kept them with their loved ones and erased any memory of that wretched Enchanted Forest. They had to fight to survive there! Here it was given to them, she made things better!

Her anger was still there by the time she reached her house and the incident continued to stir uncomfortably in her mind. If the fairies thought that others were bound to too. It just wasn't fair. This baby was Emma's not Robin's. She had hoped the news of her pregnancy could be kept a secret just a little longer but somebody just couldn't keep their mouth shut.

When she entered the kitchen Emma looked worse for wear than she did. The blonde was hunched over on the counter nursing a swollen fist.

"Emma!" She gasped "what happened?" The anger fleeted and was replaced with concern. Emma smiled softly at her.

"I punched Leroy today. I knew he was thickhead but dam ..." She frowned and took the injured hand in her own. The three middle knuckles were swollen and the skin was slightly torn. Emma let out a little hiss as she brushed her fingers over them.

"Why?"

Emma's eyes took on a sadness .

"He was saying that I didn't have to always be the savior. That you weren't worth helping...that the baby was Robin's. I just couldn't handle it. He wouldn't stop so I made him."

"I'm sorry Emma..."

"No its okay. He deserved it. Besides I would punch Godzilla in the face If it meant protecting your honor." Those words as silly as they were gripped tenderly at her heart. The things Emma did for her were just too touching.

"That's so sweet of you but I don't think we'll be seeing Godzilla around here. Maybe abominable snowmen..." Emma chuckled and they just held each others gaze. In her eyes she could see the same love and affection she felt so strongly for Emma, it was such a deep connection that seemed to grow with every passing day. She never wanted to let Emma go.

"As a reward for your heroism... " She waved her hand over the swollen knuckles and the skin returned to its normal tone. Emma smiled and flexed the newly healed hand

"Thank you." She never heard the rest. Emma's lips were moving and she knew she was talking but it was like she had suddenly been shoved inside a glass box. Her vision was fading. She saw Emma jumping forward to catch her, as the world suddenly seemed to tilt.

"Regina!" Strong arms wrapped around her waist and darkness took over. The last thing she felt were blonde curls falling across her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma held her in her arms kneeling on the kitchen floor, gently trying to shake Regina awake. It was useless but she was panicking and didn't know what to do. Regina was at least breathing. She hooked an arm beneath her knees and picked Regina up bridal style. She wasn't a heavy person but her damn nerves made her feel so weak that just getting to the door was a struggle. She concentrated on breathing right, and keeping steadying steps. The last thing Regina needed was a concussion.

Once she had her buckled up in her bug, Emma went into cruiser mode, speeding as fast as she could down the street. Who were they going to call on her the sheriff?She thought wryly.

Regina briefly stirred when she turned a sharp corner.

"Em..." She stole a glance at her, just barely avoiding a parked car when she returned her attention back to the road. An illegally parked car she noted angrily. Don't park against traffic everyone knows that! She was far more cautious of her driving from that point on. If they crashed then Regina was definitely in trouble.

"Regina. I'm taking you to the hospital. You passed out."

Regina gave a small groan but other than that she remained conscious.

"Slow down..." She mumbled. She did but only because they were a block away.

"If you feel like you're going to pass out again tell me okay?"

"M'Kay..." Regina's head lazily rolled forward but she was sitting up straighter.

She parked in record timing, and hurried to Regina's side of the car.

"Just lean on me." Regina wrapped an arm around the offered shoulder and Emma lifted her out of the car.

She was wobbly but they made it safely inside.

"Is Dr..." She didn't even know the doctors name. "Whale here?"

The receptionist nodded.

"Whats the emergency."

"She passed out and I'm worried about the baby."

"Oh!" The girls eyes widened. It wasn't too obvious yet that Regina was pregnant. She just looked as if she had put on some weight. The girl reached for a nearby wheelchair and they eased Regina into it. "You'll want to see... Dr. GyObsten I'll page her right away."

"Emma." Regina was reaching out for her hand. In all of her life she never felt so compelled to do anything asked of her. It was just a simple handhold but she would run the diameter of the world if Regina asked her too.

"Its okay. Our baby is okay." Regina consoled.

"How can you tell ?"

"I can feel it moving."

"What? Really already?"

She guided Emma's hand to her stomach. There was a surge of life in the baby the moment she neared it. Regina gasped and Emma shrieked in panic pulling her hand away rapidly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah its just the baby sensed you and it moved... a lot."

"Miss Mills, Miss Swan please this way."

The girl was back and ushering them down a hallway. Emma pushed Regina after the girl and they met with the same woman they had seen earlier on. At least Now they knew her name.

"Under different circumstances I'd say its nice to see you ladies." She said. Emma smiled meekly at her but it was hard to feel anything else but worry. She had grown so attached to the idea of raising a baby with Regina. They couldn't lose it now.

"Now Miss Mills tell me what you were doing right before you passed out."

"I was talking with Emma." She started. "I was holding her hand because she injured it. I healed it and shortly after I blacked out."

"Let me just check your vitals and we can rule somethings out."

"Could you... Check on the baby first?" Emma interjected.

"If the baby was injured we would be in a different situation right now. It seems to me Regina's brain just lacked the proper amount of blood flow. Which is why I'm going to check her blood pressure first."

Emma danced around on her feet anxiously shifting her weight from one foot to another as the Dr. ran her tests.

"Everything appears to be normal..." She looked baffled. "When you said you healed Emma's hand what did you mean by that? "

"I reduced its swelling with my magic."

"That must be it." She said. " any magic you use might inadvertently affect your health.I suggest you don't use any magic until the baby comes just to be certain."

"I can do that. Thank you Dr."

"Not a problem and if you two encounter any more problems feel free to call me anytime This is my personal number."

She handed Regina a card.

"Or text me whatever works for you."

Regina's hand fell to her stomach and she unconsciously rubbed circles in to it.

"I have a question..." Emma's brow rose as Regina spoke. "Is it normal for the baby to be moving so early on?"

"No its not." The doctor frowned and Emma's stomach dropped. " but your case is far from normal. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby developed at a much faster rate because of your magic. Do you want me to take a look with the ultrasound?"

"No."Regina trusted that the baby was okay. Dr. GyObsten looked thrown off balance.

"Well if you're sure then... I just need some paperwork to be filled and you're good to go." The doctor stood and motioned for Emma to follow her out.

In the hallway she spoke freely to her.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of her." She said softly. "But there's the possibility this baby won't carry all the way. "

"What do you mean?' She swallowed back the lump of in her throat.

"Regina is a strong woman, I can sense that, and so is her magic. If this baby posses its own magical abilities which is likely, its possible it may not play so well with Regina's magic."

"You mean to say that Regina passed out because her magic was fighting with the baby's?"

"Sounds crazy I know. But it's either that or its draining her magic. Its crucial that she doesn't use any type of magic. "

"Okay got it."

"Good now paperwork."

* * *

"Where were you guys!" Henry exclaimed.

"Now don't freak out but Regina passed out so I took her to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's a sleep in the car right now I just wanted to get everything set up for her to sleep before I carried her in."

"What did the Dr say is my brother okay?"

"She cant use magic until he-" she stopped herself. It wasn't a boy they didn't know that yet. " it is born just to be safe."

* * *

Regina was struggling not to use magic. It had become so second nature to her that even the simplest of tasks were tiresome. She didn't need magic she told herself but it made her life a whole lot easier. What was that saying? You can't miss something unless it was gone?

She was believing it now more than ever. For instance, her tea had gotten cold when she set it aside to unload the dishwasher. In the past a small wave of her hand would quickly reheat it but now she had to wait an entire minute and a half. Such a waste of time! Not only that, now she was forced to...drive everywhere. Magic teleportation was a really effective escape method when dealing with the common dwellers.

She was currently in a tough, potentially life threatening situation.

"Emma!" She shouted from the bedroom.

Her sweater was stuck halfway off her head, and was giving no sign of leaving her body anytime soon.

"What? What is it?" Emma panted throwing back the door. Regina didn't need to see her to know that she had been terrified out of her mind. She was touched to discover how much Emma cared.

"My sweater is stuck and since I can't use magic I need you too take it off."

She heard Emma's breath of relief which was quickly followed by a laugh.

God this was humiliating.

"Emma." She whined

Her arms were starting to ache and this was not how she wanted to end her day. Emmas light hearted laughing stopped and was replaced by the gentle foot fall of Emma's boots across the carpet.

Hands gently grabbed the front of her hips and guided her so she was sitting back onto the bed. Finally she could relax, knowing the damn sweater was about to be taken off her. Her state of relaxation didn't last long though as warm and slightly calloused hands trailed up her exposed stomach to the hem of the sweater, igniting a feeling of heat in the pit of her stomach. They hadn't been intimate in several days, and with her hormones, having Emma so touchy was really making her horny.

Emma gave the sweater a forceful tug but it wasn't coming off. To make the job easier on herself she got on the bed too, placing a knee on each side of Regina. She bit back a groan with Emma's added body weight pressing against her.

"Jesus Regina how'd you even get this on?" She grunted.

The fabric suddenly lifted and they were falling back onto the bed from the sudden break in tension.

Emma's arm landed across her chest, and they were so tender that she couldn't bite back the moan this time.

To her own ears it was like a gunshot in the silent room, and she knew it was impossible that Emma didn't catch it. Emma's eyes met hers, amused and full of mischief.

"Regina."she smiled while moving her hand once more across her breast. " are you in heat?"

"I am most certainly not in heat." She snapped. It sounded ridiculous.

"So this doesn't affect you at all?" Emma groped her chest and pressed her body into her side.

"Of course it does."she gasped. " I'm still a woman with needs. But I am most certainly not, as you put it, in heat. I'm not a dog as you can see I'm already pregnant. Dogs in heat aren't pregnant. In fact I think that's what being in heat is trying to accomplish."

"Just say you want it Regina and I'll be happy to help you out..."

Emma pressed her lips to the tops of one of her breasts, still covered by her bra.

"Three words..."

"Emma Swan. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

"What are you going to do?" She taunted. "You can't use magic and as far as I know you need me to open jars, carry groceries, and...take off sweaters."

She twisted a hand in Emma's curls and tugged her head back. Emma hissed due to the sudden burning pain in her scalp.

"Dear, I make you feel needed. Henry is capable of all those things."

She was not going to let Emma have that kind of power over her. What what was meant as an innocent comment turned out to be one of hurt, and Emmas shoulders slumped.

"Okay you win." Emma pried at the hand in her hair and she released her grip. She immediately felt bad Emma was just horsing around and leave it to her to take things too seriously. She just hated being so weak and needy all the time now.

Emma was pushing off the bed.

"Emma wait...I'm sorry."

Emma stood beside the bed, while she remained lying back. Their unequal ground had her moving to her feet as well.

"I want you." It almost pained her to say it.

"And?" She smiled.

"And what?"

"You're in..."

Oh no she was not going to say that.

"He..." Emma was hinting at the fill in the blank. She just pressed her lips together and crossed her arms.

"Well I can't help you then if you won't admit what kind of a state you're in."

Emma slowly took a step back, and her body was turning away.

"Please Emma I said I want you...isn't that enough ?"

"What's a couple more words?"

"You're so...insufferable." She Huffed. Emma raised an amused eyebrow just waiting for the magic words. "And I'm in heat."she ground out.

" I'm sorry you're what now?"

"Emma!" She exclaimed. She was five seconds away from slapping her silly.

"I'm not saying it again. Its your own fault if you couldn't hear me."

"God I love you." Emma laughed, practically plowing her back into the bed.

"Regina Mills in heat... " she hummed, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. It was hard for her to remain annoyed with the blonde, not when she was able to kiss like that. Those lips were far too soft and intoxicating for a woman that acted as tough as she did. Still, she bit down on Emma's bottom lip for a bit of revenge. The small act caused Emma to make a sound that was both a gasp and whimper. Her warning had been received, and Emma no longer took her time in denying Regina any further.

The way her body reacted to Emma's touch was new, and strong. She felt as though she were a plant that had been deprived of water for several days just now soaking it up. With every simple touch and caress the feeling intensified. Emma felt it too, she could sense it through every hitch of her breath, and brush of her hips against her.

She was naked now, in her lust clouded minded she had only been slightly aware of Emma removing her clothing. So It came a surprise when Emma's still fully clothed body covered her unclothed one.

"Do you think this is safe?" Emma murmured.

The thought hadn't even crossed her mind but now it frightened her. What if Emma was right and their bond could have some adverse affect on their baby? She didn't want to risk it but she was so wet.

"I don't know." She struggled to not buck into Emma's hand. "I need you so bad though..."

"Fuck." Emma groaned."what should we do?"

"You need to get off me."

Maybe then she could think clearly. Emma did so but made her displeasure apparent by the whine she gave. She moved back on the bed to lean against the headboard, her pulse still fluttering in her ears.

"Emma. Just talk dirty to me..." Emma's fallen face snapped to hers, and it became clear what Regina was intending to do. She was far too hot and bothered to not reach a climax. She was willing to settle. If Emma couldn't do it for her she would just have to get off herself. Her hand started to stroke her clit and she locked eyes onto Emma's.

The look of shock in her green orbs quickly turned to lust.

"Fuck yourself for me." Emma husked, as she knelt back onto the bed. "I want to see you cum so hard that you won't be able to walk straight these next couple of days..."

The cool heavy way the words left Emma's mouth made her hand move faster, rubbing hurriedly in a clockwise motion. Something in Emma's eyes, the rapt fascination, and hungry stare drove her even closer. "Touch that pussy..."

She momentarily forgot to breath. "Use your other hand and fuck it." Automatically she listened, knowing just how well it would work at getting her there. Two digits went in and she was pumping hard in and out. "Faster,fuck yourself faster."

She bit her lip as she felt her body nearing an orgasm. Her eyes never left Emma's face, she wanted to memorize the tortured look of not being able to touch her when she came. Emma's eyes roamed freely across her naked body and that's when she finally went over the edge. A strangled cry left her and her whole body tensed as that burst of pleasure hit her. Emma's own hand had strayed to beneath her own jeans and she quickly worked at getting herself off. She knew then and there that the rest of this pregnancy was going to be torture for the both of them.

Breathing a shaky breath she laid back onto the bed and watched Emma reach her own. The blondes head tilted back and she made a silent cry of pleasure with her mouth. She felt her own body urging to be touched again at the beautiful sight but she didn't want to give in to it. When Emma refocused on reality she laughed nervously. That whole moment been very intimate, and new for the both of them.

"Emma thank you for that." She sat up. "But I want the real thing next time. I think we should talk to the doctor about having sex..."

"I don't think she'd know anything about that. Maybe you have a book in your vault or...Belle might know something?"

"True...I suppose we could take a look around. Tomorrow."

"Good." Emma smiled." I'll join you in a couple of minutes I just have to clean up in the kitchen. I think I left the stove on when you called for me earlier I sort of just dropped what I was doing."

"As it should be my dear." Emma chuckled and pushed up off the bed. Judging by the slight trembling in Emma's legs, they definitely needed to find out an answer tomorrow. If they didn't, it was very likely that Storybrooke was going to be short a mayor, and sheriff.


	14. Chapter 14

"Really Regina? These are real spells... Vicious vermin, boogely bugs, thumping turnips? This is what Disney would write if they ran out of ideas."

"Yes they're real. Now stop distracting me. You need to focus as well. Clearly you won't find anything on magical pregnancies in an organic spell book."

Organic spell book?

She shut the tome and haphazardly cast it aside.

"Careful Emma! That books worth more than that hunk of metal you drive."

"Pftt doubt it. But I'll pretend you're right. Now tell me then which book I should look in."

Regina firmly placed a heavy, leather bound book into her hands. She nearly crumbled beneath its weight. How the hell Regina so effortlessly handed it over was a mystery to her.

"The Grimmoire contains various spells and enchantments but it also contains encyclopedic information on things of magic origin or nature. Don't read any of the spells. Skip to the back half. That's where anything of use to us will be. We don't need you defying gravity. Got it?"

"Yeah." She dropped the book onto a nearby table, which created a loud thud, and kicked up a cloud of dust. She coughed but quickly opened to the second half. She missed the glare sent her way by Regina as she roughly turned the pages. They skimmed their books in silence but Emma kept sneaking glances at Regina. There was something undeniably sexy about her reading. Maybe it was the look of focus, or maybe it was the way her head tilted so that any hair trying to fall was held back by an ear. Either way she was distracting.

At one point she reread the same sentence four times before actually understanding it. Turns out werewolves have the ability to smell blood several miles away on a full moon.

Caramel eyes met hers when she looked up this time. Regina didn't say anything but she didn't have to. The look in hers eyes said enough. The surveyor had suddenly become the surveyed. Regina slowly raised an eyebrow but returned back to her book. She kept watching her though. The look Regina gave her caught her attention and now she was curious as to what provoked it. There was a slight tint to her porcelain skin, and she seemed to be gripping the edge of her book tighter. What had she been thinking?

"Find anything?"

"No."

Emma wasn't convinced by the terse reply.

"Are you sure?" Regina huffed and calmly laid the book down across the table.

"Emma. It's not relevant to what we are looking for."

"Well its got you all hot and bothered. I'd say it's something of interest."

Regina didn't say anything further on the subject so Emma decided to investigate. She quickly jumped to her feet and snatched the book.

"Emma!" She turned her back to Regina and started reading out loud.

"When true love conduits consummate their bond, a shift in their relationship occurs. They may feel certain impulses and urges that hadn't existed before. Sometimes these feelings are one sided but the shift occurs due to an attempting equallibrium between the two hearts. Other possible results of consummation include: pregnancy, heightened states of arousal, overactive tear ducts, and vivid dreams. "

She snorted and turned back to Regina.

"So is that it? Are you feeling urges?"

"Oh yes I'm feeling one right now. I have the sudden urge to drag you down to the river and throw you in."

"I see... and this urge wouldn't happen to involve a heightened state of arousal."

"No. Now give me back the book. I told you it was irrelevant. There was a footnote about the pregnancy I need to follow up on it. "

She handed it back, but didn't miss how much Regina was squirming in her seat. Oh She had it bad.

To save them both the trouble of exercising their restraint she chose not to pry any further. Knowing Regina was aroused was already starting to affect her.

"Emma. Listen to this..." Regina leaned forward in her chair, while cradling the book close to her chest. "Magical pregnancies have been know to happen on occasion but are very rare. Should they occur both partners should be aware of their use of magic, as the fluctuations happening through their bond can harm the developing fetus. Furthermore, it is advised to engage in regular sexual activity to strengthen both the parent's and child's health."

Regina stopped there and smirked sinfully at Emma. The book just told them to fuck regularly, of course she would be looking at her like that.

"Not that I'm complaining but can we trust what this book tells us? I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Oh its highly credible which means I expect you to satisfy these urges later tonight."

Emma laughed at that. Regina was serious but she never thought she would hear her say "satisfy these urges". It was like Ruby wearing jeans to work, it only ever happened through a greater power.

When the humor of her words faded Regina's' eyes held the slightest light of hurt. Had she offended her?

"Regina I wasn't laughing at you."

"It's fine."

Regina returned her gaze to the pages of her book. Why did this make her feel guilty? Somehow that tiny moment made her realize the true depths of her feelings for Regina. It was much more than love. She cared for her, wanted her to be happy, to make her laugh, and smile. Most of all, she wanted to put her on a pedestal, praise her, and forever put her needs above her own. Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to marry Regina.

"Emma this also mentions that our baby might prove to be a little troublemaker. After birth Magical baby's exhibit bursts of magic ..." She stopped listening at this point. Her brain was short circuiting, still too caught up about the idea of marriage. It would mean they'd be a real family , she'd have a real home and Regina would legally be hers. That would be her happy ending, so why couldn't it be Regina's as well?

"I hope our baby doesn't take after your reckless behavior."

The words our baby drew her back.

She reached out to Regina's hand, wanting her to feel just how much love she had swimming in her heart right now.

"And I hope our baby is as beautiful as you."

The words just tumbled out and she was certain it was coming directly from her heart. Red lips turned upwards in a soft smile, and Regina was squeezing her hand.

"Emma..." Regina's eyes were brimming with the same amount of adoration. "Our baby will be beautiful because it was created though our love."

Her eyes were watering now, because her heart was just swelling too much. Regina leaned across the table and captured her lips, in a sweet tentative kiss. When she pulled away a tiny gasp left her mouth.

"Its moving again."

She wanted to feel it too. The first time she tried it there wasn't much time to savor it. So she would make this memory last. She reached out to Regina's stomach, laying her palm across the small swell there. She made sure not to get her hopes up with it being so early on her pregnancy but there was something, a small kick or pulse of magic, stronger than the moment in the hospital. Regina was just as surprised as her to feel it.

"Its so strange to think there's another being living inside of me." She kept her hand there while they talked.

"Yeah its an out of world experience... Henry never let me sleep at night."

Regina smiled softly.

"I'm glad he had you as a mother. I never would have been able to care for him the way you did."

Regina's hand clasped against the back of her own still resting on her stomach. The tender way she regarded it made her feel privileged. Her fingers interlaced with hers and Regina was moving the hand away.

"Emma. Let's go for a walk."

Outside, the sun was beating down and a gentle breeze met their cheeks. There was nowhere else she would rather be than beside Regina right now. The brunette had yet to release her hand and Emma had no intention of pulling away, even when Blue passed them on the streets. The fairy did a double take but the scowl on Regina's face told her to keep walking.

Regina hadn't said a word since they left her vault and she had a feeling Regina wanted to say something to her. They never did walks. Then she spoke.

"These last couple of weeks have been perfect Emma. " A soft thumb traced a small circle lovingly across the back of her hand but it didn't stop the feeling of dread rising in her stomach at the direction their conversation was going.

"But it won't last. The further along I go into this pregnancy the harder it will be. " Regina looked towards the horizon as she spoke. "I just want to know that you're going to stick with me through this."

"Of course!" She pulled Regina to a stop. "I told you before that I was going to be here for you and the baby. What brought this on?"

"Its just... Villains never get their happy ending." Emma's heart dropped. It felt as though it was made of glass and just shattered into a tiny thousand pieces. She had failed her. Regina still believed she wasn't deserving of this.

"You're not a villain anymore. You're a hero you've proven that... The mine, Pan's curse, Zelena. The choice to be happy is up to you. Not some book or fairy dust. I'm not going to leave you because I love you."

She needed Regina to understand what she was saying. She begged for it through her eyes, and through the vice like grip she held on Regina's hand. How many times would they have this conversation before Regina actually believed her?

A ragged breath tore from Regina's throat.

"I just needed to hear that..." Regina stepped forward and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

"I'll always say it. I love you "

Regina's face turned inwards resting into the crook of her neck. Hot tears met her skin and reflexively her hand moved to comfort Regina, through gentle strokes to her hair. Whatever this was for Regina it ran deep, and she knew that they were only just starting her healing process. It didn't matter though she would see her through it.

After a minute like this, standing on the sidewalk, reality struck Regina. This moment was intimate, private, not meant for the prying eyes of Storybrooke citizens so she regrettably pulled away. Nobody was allowed to see her cry but Emma. She trusted the blonde not to use it against her as others would.

"I'm okay." Emma believed her even though her voice wavered slightly. "Thank you."

She smiled and slid her hand back into Regina's. After some hesitation slim fingers slowly curled around hers and they were walking home.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey mom..."

"Emma! Its so good to hear from you." Mary Margaret's voice was brimming with glee. "David and I were going to pay you a visit today. I feel like we left things off on a bad note."

"Yeah well you did insinuate somethings."

"I'm sorry Emma. I just have a hard time accepting the fact that Regina has changed. She's not the woman I knew in the enchanted forest." There was a moment of silence on the line. Snow didn't want to say the wrong thing and Emma was just trying to process the change of heart.

"Good...I didn't want to have to choose between Regina and family. I honestly felt like you were going to make me do that."

"No. I would never. It's just that I never did get to parent you. I'm trying to make up for that but it seems that I'm doing it all wrong."

"Focus on Neal. I'm an adult now. Let me make my own decisions I've been doing it for 28 years. I'm not expecting you to be the parents I never had just be the parents I need now. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she breathed. "And I can do that. Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome. So look...the reason I'm actually calling... Well I want to ask Regina to marry me."

Emma expected some kind of protest or sign of shock but she was just met with silence.

"Um. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. I... think that's a good idea actually. Settle down, raise your kid and have a family. I'm sure Regina would want that as well."

"I'm not asking her because she's pregnant. I'm asking her because I love her."

"Oh! I wasn't implying a shotgun wedding! I just think it would be a good outcome. For the both of you."

"So how do you think I should do it? I mean she hates surprises but you can't really avoid this kind of surprise."

"You're asking me?"

"Well not entirely. I'm open to suggestions right now but I just really want someone to help me out if I need it."

"Of course Emma. How about I think about it. Talk with David and-"

"No! You can't tell anyone yet. Please not even him."

"But Emma he deserves to know too."

"Fine. But just him PLEASE."

"Just David and I'll make sure he won't talk to anyone else about it."

"Okay. I'm counting on you. " The manor door slammed shut downstairs. "Look I got to go Regina's home. We'll talk later. Thanks."

"Bye Honey."

Emma ran a hand through her hair. What did she just get herself into?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: a longer chapter via popular demand :) Enjoy!**

Regina noticed there was something off about Emma. Lately she seemed distracted and every time she asked if something was bothering her she was met with a look that just confused her. It was as if Emma felt guilty, sad, and anxious all at once. Then she would smile, the emotions fleeted, and she reassured her that nothing was wrong. Emma averted her eyes whenever she said this. It happened a couple times during the week and each time resulted in nearly the same reaction. Emma was keeping something from her and just knowing that made her chest hurt.

That initial hurt slowly turned to a suppressed anger as she brooded over how hypocritical Emma was being by hiding things from her. She had laid out her own deeply rooted feelings across the table for Emma to see. So why wasn't Emma doing the same? It twisted her insides in an unsettling way, like riding a roller coaster after a full meal but a hundred times worse.

There was obviously something heavy on her mind and the longer Emma kept it from her the more concerned she became. What if Emma regretted saying she'd stick around? That she had only said those things because it was what she wanted to hear. She suddenly felt short on breath. No Emma wouldn't leave her. She couldn't.

It was during this momentary panic attack that Emma came into the kitchen.

"Hey." The blonde smiled genuinely, at her and just a sliver of logic came back to her. However, she wasn't able to ease herself out of her state of near hyperventilation in time to keep Emma from noticing.

Emma rounded the counter and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Regina what is it? Is it the baby?"

"No."

Emma guided her into the dining room while continuing to regard her with worried eyes.

"What's going on?" Emma eased her down into the wooden chair and crouched in front of her, idly caressing her knee. If she wasn't upset at her she just might have pulled her into her lap then and there. Emma was just too kind to her. Had her thoughts led her astray once more?

"That's what I've been asking myself these past couple of weeks."

"I... Don't understand."

"You've been so detached Emma and You won't tell me what's bothering you. Don't say its nothing because I know its not."

A look she could only label as guilt washed over Emma's face.

"Regina I've just been absorbed in my thoughts lately. There's nothing wrong. Trust me." Emma offered her up a small smile but it didn't feel right. The reassurance wasn't there.

"I do trust you Emma but you are hiding something from me. Why won't you tell me? Have you done something?"

"No!" Emma's hand firmly wrapped around her knee cap. "I haven't done anything. Regina if-if you want to know what's been on mind lately I'll tell you but only over dinner. "

Her heart gave a lunge. Why couldn't she tell her now? Why dinner? It had to be some sort of distraction or attempt to smooth things over. She was frowning but the only reason she knew this was because Emma had told her.

"I'll pick you up from work tomorrow night and we'll make a date of it. Its nothing bad Regina so don't worry. I just want time to explain it to you. Please." Then those green eyes were pleading in a way that she just had to accept her words. The panic she had been feeling has slow managed to dissolve, like ice left out in the sun.

"Okay Emma...where do you plan on taking me?"

"Its a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I know but it'll be worth it. "

She sighed.

"What should I wear?"

"Anything you want. You look amazing all the time anyway."

Emma gave her compliments all the time but it still made her cheeks go warm.

"So I won't need to change then? I can just wear my work attire?"

"If it makes you happy."

She wrung her hands in her lap, trying hard not to snap out what she really wanted to say. It would only make their situation worse.

"Emma." She started. "I want us both to be happy. Not just me. Are you...regretting us?"

"God no Regina. I love you so much...never think that please. Everything will make sense just wait." Emma's hand gripped at her knee again and she found her hand moving to pry it off from the pressure. Instead of releasing her hand though, she kept it and pulled Emma to her feet as she stood.

Wordlessly, Emma allowed Regina to lead her out of the kitchen not once questioning where she was being led. To be honest, she herself didn't know what she was doing but she needed to get out of that uncomfortable wooden chair. The couch suddenly became her destination and she guided Emma down so she was sitting back against the cushions. There was an urge to just straddle Emma as she stood before her. Emma was looking up at her curiously and the way she had her hands resting on her thighs felt like she was just inviting her to sit on them but she didn't act on it. She was still trying to work out Emma's recent behavior.

"Emma I've had this cramp in my neck all you massage it for me? "

She just wanted to relax, lean into the touch of her lover, and forget her worries. They were no match for the comfort Emma's warmth could bring her.

"Of course." She sat next to Emma, stretching her legs across the couch while leaning back into her.

"Hmmm..." She breathed. Emma's hands started kneading the tense muscle. Desk work was taxing, even more so pregnant.

Emma shifted her body on the couch so her back was against the armrest, and now a leg lay on each side of Regina. A delicious shudder ran through her body as she felt Emma's chest press into her back, while skillful hands pressed gently at the base of her neck.

Her eyes drifted shut and she gave in to the temptation to just fall back into Emma. She felt at ease there, safe and protected.

"Do you want me to start you a bath?" Emma purred into her ear, still working out the knot. A bath sounded heavenly but she didn't want Emma to stop.

"Only if you'll continue this."

"Just this?" Emma's legs wrapped around her waist and she gasped at the sensation of being completely enveloped by her warmth.

"I'm not sure I could handle anything else," she admitted truthfully. "I'm exhausted. The munchkins wouldn't stop pestering me about the old mine today."

"You mean the dwarves?" Emma chuckled.

"Yes. Whatever same thing..." Her eyes were drifting shut again, but Emma wasn't going to let her fall asleep.

"Why are they interested in that?"

"They miss the physical labor of it. But I said there was nothing of value down there and they were wasting their time as well as mine."

"Why not just let them?"

"Because that would take them away from their real jobs and Storybrooke doesn't exactly have a line up of qualified workers." She could feel her stress returning.

"Also it would be a liability for myself should they injure themselves and they risk damaging town property such as underground lines, or cave ins. They really have no business going Down there."

Emma's hands stopped massaging her neck and moved to comb through her hair.

She almost complained about it but found the action just as therapeutic. Fingers raked through her raven locks, as silky strands fell through, only to settle back to where they started.

"You're a good leader." Emma suddenly said. "I never would have even taken those things into consideration. I would probably have just told them to have at it. But you're reasoning is much more sound. They would probably end up hurting themselves. Things are different here. Equipment and I imagine geology..."

"Yes contrary to the masses I do care about the people of this town. I always have they've just seen me as the Evil Queen." She was getting worked up again, too many memories of the enchanted forest came flooding back to her, specifically of the time Rumple let her go disguised as a commoner. They were so cruel,playing games to shoot the evil queen.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. She tensed as the fingers stopped combing her hair. Why was Emma apologizing? Emma's arms wrapped around her and she buried her face into the back of her shoulder.

"Emma what-"

"You are just so amazing I wish you had an easier life that's all. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Her breath caught in her throat once she realized Emma was crying. Crying for her and not out of pity.

"You don't have to be. Why don't we go take that bath?" She stroked Emma's forearm, coaxing the blonde to lift her head. She didn't want her to be upset.

When she did, a kiss was pressed into her cheek.

"I'll start it. You just stay here and relax." She removed herself from Regina's warmth and headed for the upstairs bathroom.

She sank back into the couch missing the soft and comforting way Emma's body felt behind her.

She had been worrying for nothing. Emma was still the same Emma she fell in love with. Selfless, strong, and caring... It was foolish to think she would go back on her word yet there was still a part of her unconvinced.

The baby kicked as she lay there, adding the sensation of butterflies to her already somersaulting stomach. She lay her hand across her stomach, waiting to sense the baby move again. When it did she smiled lovingly as she just imagined what the baby was doing inside of her.

"Am I boring you?" She whispered softly. Oddly enough, it didn't feel strange talking to the baby. Of course it wouldn't understand but she took comfort in knowing she had someone to talk at any time.

"Don't worry. Mommy will be having fun in a couple of minutes." She heard Emma coming down the stairs and made sure not to talk any further. She would die of embarrassment if she was ever caught talking to herself.

"Its filling. Come on." Emma offered her her hand and the began walking up the stairs.

"Do you want to talk baby names again?"

"As long as you can produce some that don't sound like cartoon characters." She quipped. Emma feigned shock and her lips curled upwards.

"So I'm guessing Sandy Cheeks is out of the question?"

"Yes and so is Flapjack, Rigby, and Princess Bubblegum."

Emma's laugh died off early.

"Whoa hold up you watch cartoon network?"

"Yes dear, I do have a son and...they can be entertaining."

"I'm so lucky to have you." Emma smiled.

Emma opened the bathroom door, and they were hit with a wave of steam. It was nice but awfully uncomfortable in the layers of clothing she wore.

It drove her to start undressing. When she was in just her underwear she paused to look over at Emma. She was just staring at her, unmoving.

"What?" Emma Suddenly jerked.

"You move fast." Emma mumbled. After clearing her throat she quickly followed suit, pulling off her wife beater and jeans.

Again when she looked up Emma's gaze was locked on her.

"Honestly Emma I don't mind but you're starting to creep me out. What is that has you so keen on staring?"

Emma blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry I just find your new body... " She didn't want Emma to say it. She knew the truth, she was fat. And she hated the array of insecurities that came with it. "Sexy. Like really sexy. I don't- I just...its like your giving off some kind of pheromone now. I just want to touch you, and kiss you when I see it."

That hadn't been what she was expecting.

"Oh..." It was all she could think to say before she stopped the water and stepped into the warm bath. Emma's eyes practically devoured her as she slid down into the tub.

"Regina like...damn. I don't know I'f I can resist not touching you any longer."

She couldn't understand how Emma found the added weight attractive but it was clearly having an effect on her.

"I won't keep you." She hummed. That's all it took for Emma to join her in the tub. Emma's arms wrapped around her waist and she pulled her onto her lap, rightfully claiming what had been offered to her. Her back was flush against the blonde and a hand was running down the front of her hips. The moment Emma's hand touched her folds a groan met her ears. Emma was really hot for her right now. She purposely shifted her weight around drawing more gasps from her. Then she was making a sound of her own as deft fingers inserted themselves inside her folds.

"Emma..." She moaned. The sensations all around her made this moment far more pleasurable. Emma's own breath, their body bodies pressed against each other, the steam, the warm water, and Emma's hand. She knew this orgasm would being nothing short of mind blowing.

"You're so fucking sexy." Emma groaned, pumping even faster. "After I make you cum I want to kiss every inch and curve on you."

Emma's words shook her to the core, quickly building up the pressure inside of her. Whenever Emma talked like that her body would just dance around inside.

"Yes. I...want that." She hissed back. That caused Emma to thrust even harder just before latching her lips onto any part of Regina that she could. Staring with her shoulder, moving to her back, and even moving around to a breast. The air was filled with a mix of moans, gasps and moving water.

She needed something to ground her before she got swept away. She dug her fingers into Emma's thighs causing the woman beneath her to let out another noise, and oh how Emma's noises affected her.

"Right there." She gasped. Emma's fingers had just curved perfectly into her g-spot. She needed her to stay there and her quick direction towards Emma was ultimately her undoing. Several forceful thrusts, stretching her and pounding right against that sensitive spot had her thighs clenching in pleasure and her eyes seeing stars. Her lungs refused to carry her air as even the smallest of her muscles seemed to tense up. When it passed, she slumped against Emma breathing heavy and loosening her grip on the small curves beneath the water.

"Do you know how close I was to cuming myself." Emma groaned into her ear. The confession had her turning to capture Emma's lips in a searing kiss. She nipped greedily at the pink lips, barely giving Emma a chance to breath. The lust coursing through her had her desperate for everything and anything Emma.

"Do you want me to touch you?" She heaved. Her hand moved between them stopping at Emma's Lower stomach, teasing, waiting for the answer she knew she'd receive.

"Yes." It was a breathy moan that made her smirk ear to ear. Emma was completely under her control, so near her tipping point that she knew she was about to unravel. She loved how captivating Emma could be in these moments of pleasure. Every twist on her face just sent her stomach flipping and her core dripping.

She brushed against Emma's clit grinning at the loud moan it caused. She moved her hand faster while continuing to study the emotions dancing across Emma's face.

She watched through hooded eyelids as Emma's eyes closed shut and a cry rolled out from her. It didn't take much for her to come undone. Emma firmly gripped her ass as she rode out the orgasm, causing heat to continue to pool between her legs.

"Regina..." She groaned. Their lips met as soon as Emma was able to catch her breath. The exhaustion she had felt earlier seemed like a distant memory, weeks ago instead of just an hour. She had too much adrenaline and desire pumping through her veins to feel its influence. She felt as if she were on fire and everything she touch would be burned to a crisp. At Least it seemed that way with Emma and the way her body reacted to her touch. As Emma came down from her high her touches suddenly became more tender. The atmosphere in the room shifted and the urge to ravish diminished.

"Let me wash you." Emma said. They didn't need to fuck.

Silently, she moved off of her lap to sit on the ledge beneath the water.

"I love you how soft your skin is ..." Emma murmured as she slowly ran a hand across her wet back. A trail of goosebumps and water droplets followed in its wake. "And your hair... Its always so beautiful."

Her words weaved effortlessly into the air, lulling her into sort of trance. Emma always knew just what to say to make her feel light.

For several minutes she allowed Emma to rinse her body with water, her hands scooping up palm fulls and gently letting it fall down across her back and shoulders.

Then she stopped to grab a bottle of body wash and she pulled her even closer.

"Apple scented." Emma grinned into her ear.

"Of course dear..." She felt the cold gel meet her back and she involuntarily gave a shiver. "Honeycrisp. The most delicious of fruits."

"I don't know about that." she purred back. "I recall tasting a very sweet fruit the other night."

She shuddered once more as Emma's hot breath hit her neck.

"Perhaps." She breathed.

Emma peppered kisses along the nape of her neck while her hands continued to rub the body wash into her skin. Her touch was slow, and tender as if she were afraid she might break her. When her feather-light touch hooked around to her stomach her breath hitched just the slightest.

"I want it to be a girl." Emma murmured. "Boys are messy just look at Henry...but either way I'll be happy." Emma lightly moved her hand across the swell of her stomach.

"I was hoping for a girl as well."

The conversation felt oddly domestic for such an intimate setting but she didn't mind it.

"How have you been coping with not using magic?"

Why did she have to bring that up?

"I'd rather not think about it but you've been helping me greatly Emma and I appreciate that. Really."

"It's because I love you."

She smiled as her heart swelled for the hundredth time that evening.

"And I love you Emma." She reached beneath the water and gently caressed the outside of Emma's thigh.

"Good..." Emma moved her hand up to take hold of a breast. "You're boobs are bigger."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"I'm just saying. But I like it."

"I bet you do but they are becoming somewhat of a hassle."

"Oh not for me." She squeezed one as if to make her point.

"Do I need to start wearing barbed wire?"

"Aww come on Regina just let me enjoy them while I can. I'll let you feel me up if you want."

It sounded ridiculous but there was some kind of an urge to reciprocate the action, just to feel how soft and full they were in her own hands. Emma would enjoy it just as much she was certain.

"Just...be gentle."

She could just feel the smirk on Emma's face as her other hand moved to grab her free breast. Her pulse surged as Emma cupped them, gently rolling her thumb over the nipples.

Emma rested her chin on top of her shoulder as she looked down at what she was playing with. She felt like a toy, an object rather than Emma's lover but Emma made sure that feeling faded with her kind words and gentle touch.

"You boobs are great but its not why I love you..." She idly continued to admire them with gentle caresses. Emma's mind seemed to drift off to a far place while she continued speaking. "I love everything about you, even your snarky side. The way you sometimes scrunch up your nose or toss back your hair. The care you put in to running this town, looking after Henry..." She stopped groping her chest and settled her hands back onto her stomach. "I love waking up to you in the morning, and every time I see you enter a room my heart wants to jump out of my chest." Emma paused to push back the emotion from cracking her voice and she felt her own emotions starting to react just as violently. "I truly love every part of you... I wanted to do this tomorrow but... I just can't keep it from you any longer. I know its been upsetting you and I'm sorry. "

It was getting harder to breathe now. Whatever Emma was about to say its weight was overwhelming.

"Regina Mills will you marry me?"

Tears blurred her vision as her emotions got the best if her. Relief, and pure happiness flooded her. Emma wanted to marry her? Yes she wanted that! To let the world know Emma was all hers but she couldn't voice the single syllable word. Emma's anxiety was rolling off her in waves and the only thing she could think to do was kiss her, firmly pushing their lips together in a kiss that left both of them short on air. She pulled back to look in green eyes. Love and pure bliss stared back at her.

"Yes Emma. I will marry you."

**A:N Well I wanted to do a whole big scene for her proposal but I figured its probably been done before and I went with a different approach. Big public scenes are overrated anyway. As always thanks for reading :) reviews are thoughtful and well appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Yes Emma. I will marry you."_

That was it. The moment she would categorize as the day her heart ruptured. It had to of swelled past its limit and burst, because the love and euphoria flooding her body was unheard of. When Regina hadn't answered her right away she feared she had overstepped, and misjudged their situation. Just because they were conduits it didn't mean Regina wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, though she imagined with their bond it would be difficult to do. Still, marriage was a big step, a commitment for the both of them. However, when Regina kissed her, she knew and she didn't have to verbally confirm it but she did anyway.

Regina Mills was all hers or was it Regina Swan now? That was a battle for a different moment right now she wanted to show how happy her answer made her. Swiftly, she moved to capture those sinfully red lips once more and fade away into their promised bliss. It was as though a cable had snapped between them and now they were spiraling out of control, faster and faster towards the ground. When they hit, she just hoped they'd still be alive.

Regina turned in her lap to eagerly return the kiss, placing a leg on each side of her while Emma ran her hands up and down her backside. The feel of her skin and well rounded ass just reignited that burning fire in the pit of her stomach.

"I love you." She groaned. "My Queen."

She felt the shudder run through Regina's body with the pleasure the title brought her.

"Show your queen just how much." Her voice met her ears, out of breath but full of authority.

She ran her tongue along the bottom of Regina's lip and the roof of her mouth, eliciting a melodious moan of approval from the brunette. She was still falling and Regina was going with her. Half an hour later they were wrapped up in the sheets of their bed so she could properly please her queen.

* * *

The next morning Emma couldn't keep the grin from her face as she met Regina in the kitchen.

"I'm still taking you out." It was the first thing she said to her since she ended their love making with another, albeit weak, I love you.

"Good. Because I didn't want you to try and cook for me."

There was a gleam in Regina's eye that had her own smile widening.

"Your loss. " Regina poured her a cup of coffee. It was easy being like this, and soon it would be just as it felt. Domestic and happy. Footsteps bounded down the stairs.

"Hey moms!"

"Henry would you like pancakes this morning?"

"Sure!"

Regina smiled and went to work. A part of her felt like she should help but this is what Regina did. She was used to being a mom. The woman never ceased to amaze her. She took on Henry all by herself something she herself had been too afraid to do.

"You guys are in a good mood."

Oh you would be too after a night like that she thought. God could Regina move...

"Well Henry we have come to a new point in our relationship. It has us both very satisfied."

Henrys brow scrunched up and she knew that what she said had the potential to be very misconstrued. She thought to clarify quickly.

"Your mom and I want to get married."

His mouth dropped open. She thought only cartoon characters did that sort of thing.

"I...don't know what to say." He said.

"Congratulations?" She offered meekly.

"Its okay Henry we understand it's difficult to accept...if its something that upsets you then maybe..." Regina noticeably swallowed with some difficulty." Then maybe we shouldn't "

"No. Im fine with it. I like us together. We'll be a real family now."

Her heart fell back into place. After hearing Regina say maybe they shouldn't marry it dislodged itself and crumbled towards the ground. Now life was returning to her once more and she had enough in her to voice something.

"Thanks kid. Its a change from the old days isn't it?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "But now both of you are happy. So I'm happy."

Cue Swan-Mills group hug.

* * *

"Tell me why I agreed to go with you again ?" Regina mumbled pulling her coat tightly against her chest. They had went to the far end of Storybrooke to a small little theater that put on plays. That night had been a premiere for one of their actor's own, and it was horrible.

"I'm sorry Regina I honestly thought they were putting on a musical. The paper said it was going to be Beauty and the Beast. I thought it'd be funny you know cuz of belle and rumple."

"Was that how you were going to propose?"

"No! " That would be the worst proposal ever, right after a grocery store proposal. "This was a change of plans. "

"I certainly hope so.' There was a small uplift to the corner of Regina's mouth.

" I told Mary Margaret over a week ago." She suddenly blurted.

"What?"

"I told her I was going to ask you. And she kept it a secret."

"I'm shocked." Regina stated, part surprised and part amused, but mostly surprised.

"Me too but I'm happy she didn't ruin this for us."

"Yes I do like the way you asked me dear but I've been wondering where is my ring?"

"Now that's what tonight's real purpose is." She smiled widely at Regina enjoying the small gleam of excitement lurking in her coffee colored eyes.

"I know you'll like it but to get it you'll just have to play my game."

"What?"

"Here." She took out the folded piece of paper she had been hiding in her pocket. "The play was just a distraction. So they could help me out."

"They?"

"Oh you'll know. Go on then. If you want your ring."

"Emma this isn't how a marriage is supposed to come about," she grunted. " I shouldn't have to work for my ring. You give it to me because you love me. Its a symbol of that."

"I know but... This meant more to me. Besides its fun and I'll be right beside you the whole time! It'll be easy. Read it." Begrudgingly Regina began reading.

_"Throughout Storybrooke lay clues to your ring. Follow them accurately to receive your bling."_ Regina rolled her eyes.

_"our paths first crossed outside your house. Next we knew I was wearing your blouse."_

"How poetic of you." she scoffed. " am I assuming you mean the hospital? We can't just waltz In their Emma. This is ridiculous."

"No spoilers. But I can tell you that most of the town is in on this. If it were in the hospital, and I'm not saying it is, then it would be perfectly fine, expected even, for us to just waltz right in."

She might as well spell it out for her.

"Ok and how did you think you'd make your pregnant fiance feel walking all the way around town in heels?"

Shit. She was right. Why the fuck had that slipped her mind?

"I'm sorry...you're right this was a stupid idea anyway." Regina's hand was instantly on her shoulder, and her voice softened to a kinder tone.

"Emma its not...I think i would have enjoyed this if I didn't feel so tired. I'm the one who's sorry. You've obviously put some thought into this and I'm touched. " Regina's hand slid down her arm to grasp at her gloved hand. "Id walk a thousand miles if it meant marrying you."

Regina pouring her heart out like that made her fuck up worth it. She leaned in for a kiss but a voice interrupted them.

"Oh how cute. The savior and Evil Queen. In love."

Regina tensed beside her and she instinctively pushed her behind her.

"Killian. Go away." He stumbled forward, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"And I here i thought I was winning you over. "

Regina wormed her way out from behind her. Hook didn't know she couldn't use magic.

"She said go. I know youre pretty thickheaded but even Pongo can understand that. Leave before I make you."

His brow darkened.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. " He raised his hand and what she first assumed to be a bottle of rum turned out to be a gun.

"Hook what the fuck!" she hissed. "What are you doing put that down."

"Listen luv. I'm done playing your little love game. You've lead me on for months then I find out your with her. Of all people? She's almost just as bad as the crocodile. "

"I never led you on.I've been pretty clear about that this whole time."

"Yeah and what about that kiss?"

"It was gratitude!"

"Didn't feel that way." Hook's anger was growing and so was her fear. They were defenseless.

"I'm going to hurt you like you've hurt me." He spat. The crack of his gun firing off cut through the night sky. Hook had finally lost it. Her eyes clenched shut anticipating the pain of a bullet but it never came. In fact she felt nothing but the warmth of a fire. She opened her eyes to see that hook was gone and Regina was with her back at her mansion. Regina looked pale, and on the verge of passing out. she grabbed onto her to keep her from falling. Regina had teleported them away and now she was paying the price.

"Regina you did 're safe. " She hoped talking to her would keep her aware, and distract her from the obvious discomfort she was feeling.

"Yes. But I used magic... And I don't... I don't feel so good." Regina leaned further into her for support. "I need to sit."

She ushered her to the couch, praying to every religious deity she could think of that this hadn't affected the baby.

"Tell me what to do." she said. "What do you need?"

Regina gripped at her forearms as she sat her down. Every feature on her face was morphed into pain. When she hadn't answered her the worry on her mind only heightened.

Fucking Hook what the hell. He was going to shoot her but if Regina hadn't done what she did one of them would be laying down on the concrete.

"Em-ma." Her grip was loosening. "I'm sorry...I couldn't."

No. She wasn't going to let her feel guilty about this.

"The baby...its fighting me."

"You're strong. Everything's going to be fine." Her eyes betrayed her words as they filled with tears. This wasn't happening. Not again.

Regina leaned into her and closed her eyes, taking in shallow breaths.

"You're okay." She whispered. "Just stay with me."

Regina slowly brought her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her down onto the couch with her. They laid there silently hoping for the best. Regina rested on top of her with one arm draped across her chest, burying her face into her neck waiting for the pain to subside. She could feel her trembling, and she sought to comfort her in anyway she could, rotating between rubbing her back and pressing kisses to her head. After a minute or two Regina sighed into her neck she knew the scare was baby wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going to make that dirty pirate entirely handless." Regina growled against her. She didn't blame her. Hook almost cost them their baby. Hell she'd help hold him down.

"I'll take care of him." She started to slip out from beneath her but Regina tugged her back. "Don't. Its too dangerous right now. Hes irritable. Tomorrow grab David and the both of you can make a proper arrest."

"He'll likely of fled by then."

"Please...I don't want to lose you. I was so scared Emma. I saw the gun and I just knew what I had to do. I almost killed our baby..."

"No."She shook her head fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. Regina's face looked too haunted. " you did what anyone would have done. Nothing happened to you or the baby. Its over."

How fucking dare he. Just looking at how distraught Regina was over this made her both seethe and weep inside.

"Rest." She guided her head down so it lay against her shoulder. "Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

Quarter to six am the Charming's house phone rang, stirring both David and Mary Margaret.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak to David."

"oh...okay." she handed the phone off to a sleepy David.

"Hello."

"Grab your gun, your coat, and meet me at the docks. We're making an arrest."

"Emma. What-"

"Just do it! He might be gone by now. Hook tried too shoot me last night."

"And you didn't report it then?"

"He was too volatile. We'll catch him off guard hes probably drunk in a gutter right now. Hopefully." She added.

"Ok but Emma just wait for me and put on a vest. I know there's some back at the station I'll grab one if you need it."

"Already wearing one. Be safe too. See you shortly."

Snow turned to him with concern.

"Hook tried to shoot Emma last night." He explained. "We're making an arrest."

"Oh my god!"

"Nobody shoots at my daughter and gets away with it." He growled as he sprang into action.

* * *

The docks where eerily silent, cold and devoid of any fishermen. It wasn't strange considering most of them were probably out fishing so early but it was unnerving to be there. She sat in her cruiser patiently waiting for Davids truck to pull up. Her hands were shaking. She was never so antsy but Hook had surprised her. The fact that he was actually willing to kill her changed her view of him. He was dangerous. The truck pulled up and he jumped out already wielding his gun.

David, approached her and motioned for her follow him. They hadn't said a word since he arrived. Stealth was supposed to be their advantage. He signaled for her to stay put at the end of the pier while he moved forward to the bow of hooks boat. He was still here which meant, he was waiting for them or asleep. David disappeared into the captains quarters. Moments later he came back out with a ghost like complexion. His pistol was re-holstered and his guard visibly dropped.

She moved towards the ship but he shook his head.

"Don't."

"What is it?"

"Hook...He shot himself."

She didn't know Hook at all... Suicide? She should feel guilty or sad but all she felt was pity. Pity that he had been so distraught, that the only way to end his suffering was though taking a life. If only he sought some help. If they had paid more attention things would be different.

"Emma you don't need to see this. I'll take care of it. Go home."

"Thank you..." She shot him a sad but grateful look and went back to the cruiser. Hooks death weighed heavier on her than she thought possible. Yeah he was annoying but there were good sides to him as well. She would make sure to remember the good times they actually shared, instead of the man that greeted them last night. It was one thing she was sure Hook would want of her.

**A/N: I've upset a reader through a comment I made and I want to apologize if I upset anyone else. I've deleted it and just want everyone to realize that even though I'm not getting further into detail I realize that Suicide/murder is a serious issue and there is often far more to it than just a broken heart. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Who told you this was okay?"

"Huh?" Emma had no idea as to what she was referring to, and it was hard for her not break out into a smile.

"This ring." She clarified, she held out her hand and flashed the precious, shining diamond ring that sat on her ring finger. "Its gorgeous." The smile she had been holding back slipped through as she watched the play of emotions on Emma's face. The blonde quickly went from confused, to worried, to elated in a span of mere seconds. It was amusing.

"Regina! You found it but how? I mean I was going to bring it to you and the clues I thought they'd be gone by now and-"

Emma was just rambling too much so she her cut off with a kiss. Emma sat momentarily stunned but had the goofiest grin on her face once she pulled away.

"Thank you Emma. I love it." Emma was still grinning widely. "I took some shortcuts and its turns out your friend Ruby doesn't take much to be persuaded."

"What did you do?" There was a shred of concern in her voice, as if she didn't believe Ruby would help her by her own free will. She wouldn't blame Emma for thinking that, it was true.

"Nothing dear really. It just so happens I had a couple bottles of her favorite vodka with me and seeing as how I'm pregnant I thought she might as well put it to use."

"You don't drink vodka."

"Oh? Must've slipped my mind when I bought them. It happens as you age."

"Regina."Emma laughed. " you aren't even in your forties."

"Just be thankful I remember how much you like it when I do this..." She wrapped her arm around Emma's hip and gently pulled her into a kiss. Predictably, Emma's body melted into the kiss, though now there was a rather large bump in the way. 2 months then their baby would be brought into this world. She hoped it would have Emma's eyes they were so beautiful to look into.

"Hmm Regina…" Emma pulled away breathily. "I think you've forgotten what else I like. Something far more… enjoyable."

"Really? Go on then. What have I forgotten?" She dropped her voice, and spoke slowly into Emma's ear, enjoying the delectable way Emma's breath hitched as her breath touched her skin. Emma leaned towards her mimicking the same way she had spoken into her ear, and she found herself becoming increasingly more aroused the longer she was kept from her answer.

Soft pink lips opened and ever so slowly she breathed out:"Cupcakes."

The building desire inside of her instantly vanished. It must have shown on her face because Emma burst out laughing.

"Thats not funny Emma. " Her pulse returned to a normal rate. "If you enjoy cupcakes more than my kisses… well I'm afraid there are only two options. One I need to kiss you more or two no more cupcakes. Although I don't see why we can't do both."

"Oh no definitely option one." Emma leaned in but she turned her chin. She wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. Not after that stunt.

She clicked her tongue making a tch tch sound while playfully wagging her pointer finger. Emma retreated much like an admonished puppy.

"_I _need to kiss _you_." she emphasized. "And right now. I'm not so sure you deserve it. How about we make some cupcakes to hold you over. That would obviously be more enjoyable for you."

She removed herself from Emma and moved towards the kitchen pantry. It had been so long since she indulged a little, now that Emma had mentioned them cupcakes sounded delicious. Emma stared after her in awe and confusion. She quickly recovered from the rejection when she saw Regina bringing over a bag of sugar and flour.

"Well dear care to lend a hand?"

"I've got two." Emma thought she was being so clever but the truth was she just ended up sounding like an idiot, but she was her idiot. A rather adorable idiot at the moment...

"All right then you can mix." She had an electric mixer but she just wanted to see Emma's toned arms move the spoon. She preheated the oven and they started on the cupcakes.

"Oh... ." Emma moaned after taking her first bite. Emma really needed to calm down because her level of excitement for the sweet was just too much. It was doing things to her. She kept her eyes locked onto Emma's lips, watching her lick away the frosting.

"I take it you approve." The huskiness in her voice didn't escape notice.

"Yeah. These are fucking amazing." Emma unwrapped another but instead of taking a bite she moved to offer it to her. She froze. Never in her life had she been fed by someone else as an adult. It felt odd and silly. However, the lustful look in Emma's eyes said she could defi lately have some fun with this, and if she were being honest she wanted a cupcake.

Emma held it up for her, leaning In slightly with her hip as she took a bite. Her eyes never left green orbs as she gently wrapped a hand around Emma's small wrist, and guided the cupcake to her lips. A delicious mix of chocolate and peanut butter (Emma's idea) assaulted her taste buds. She hated to admit it but Emma did have a knack for picking out the best albeit unhealthy sweets.

She slowly chewed the sweet,making small sounds of approval, while feeling Emma's pulse increase beneath her fingers. Emma never said a word, too entranced by Regina's lips moving, and it made her wet. She could picture what Emma was thinking, knowing the dirty things she wanted to do to her. A throatier moan escaped her at the thought and she could suddenly just feel the need radiating off of Emma. It was as if she were basking beneath a thousand heat lamps.

She swallowed the last bite of the cupcake, and smacked her lips together. There was still some frosting on Emma's fingers. Both woman eyed it and she knew what Emma was hoping for. She wanted to do it too. Slowly, she guided a finger into her mouth dragging her tongue along the digit as she pulled it out. Emma's breath hitched and it was hard to steady her own. The air felt heavy and the room far too small for them. She moved on to another finger and it was Emma's undoing.

"Fuck..." Emma briefly closed her eyes. "Regina that's just not fair."

She smirked and licked the last of the chocolate frosting away.

"Tell me my lips are better than these cupcakes." She ran her hand down the length of Emma's arm and pulled her closer.

"Yes...they're so much better." That's all she needed to hear before Emma crashed her mouth greedily against hers. She tasted of chocolate and peanut butter but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted were her soft lips lips moving with hers. Emma ran her hand up along the back of her neck, sending delicious chills down her spine. Suddenly her back met the kitchen counter and Emma's lips disappeared.

"Emma." She groaned as she was briefly brought out of the haze.

Her approaching complaint died off quickly though as a pressure met the front of her suit pants and it was quickly followed by the popping sound of her pants button. Emma slid down her pants and under wearing exposing her to the kitchens warm air.

"I just might like these lips better." Emma said just as she got down in her knees. She was wet before but now, she was just dripping. Emma on her knees about to eat her out was an arousing sight. She let Emma lift her leg over her shoulder and closed her eyes as she went to work.

She gripped the edge of the counter, and leaned back for its support. Emma's mouth was hot on her skin. It seeked her sensitive bundle of nerves and when her tongue found it she was unable to resist voicing her approval.

"Oh yes...Emma. You...you're getting better at this." Emma was learning what exactly drove her towards the edge and if she kept improving like this she might have to deem the woman a sex goddess.

Emma's hands spread her sex even more while her tongue continued brushing against her clit. She could feel her breath beating down on her, which only added to her state of arousal. Emma's was breathing her and tasting her. The thought pushed her closer to the edge.

"Emma..." She moaned her name for about the dozenth time this week.

Emma lightly caressed the inside of her thigh.

"God I love it when you say my name." Emma breathed quickly getting back to her task.

She closed her eyes and focused in on the sensation of just Emma. Warm, soft, delicious lips were sending her pulse sky high with each brush and spike of pleasure.

"Emma..." Their magic started to swirl around them but both of them were too absorbed in one another to notice. Regina felt it when the baby gave a sudden kick. Her eyes flew open and a moment of fear overcame her. The magic in the room was visibly present, crackling and spiraling around them like wildfire.

Emma didn't sense Regina's sudden shift in behavior. She licked and sucked enjoying the taste of her lover.

Regina put a hand on Emma's shoulder at a loss for words. Her breath was short because her body was nearing a climax and the baby was just too active. She couldn't tell if this was helping the baby or harming it the book said sex would help but their magic was acting up.

"Emma. " she heaved. "You need to stop. "

She pulled away and the magic subtly fell away. She had been so closed. A whimper escaped her lips as the denial of release came crashing down on her.

"Are you okay?" Emma got up and rubbed her sides in concern. The baby stopped.

"I was worried...the baby was acting up. "

Emma's eyes saddened. "I didn't want to risk it."

"OK Regina. Lets just clean up then. I know you can't stand a messy kitchen." Emma bent down and helped redress her.

Getting dressed felt so odd compared to getting undressed, and she felt almost handicapped because of it. But Emma was just being kind. The affection she felt towards her in this moment boiled over inside of her.

"I love you. "

Emma smiled as the words reached her.

"I love you too Regina." Emma kissed her and she could taste herself on her. It reminded her of what she was missing out on and a groan left her.

"The cupcakes are good but I'll always enjoy you more." Emma beamed. Her hand touched the side of her cheek and they separated. She didn't understand why her heart still fluttered so much at even the simplest of touches. Emma started to gather the dirty mixing bowl and pan. There was something she wanted to bring up with her.

"Emma I want to know the gender. " Emma paused and looked up smiling excitedly. Her own mouth seemed to turn upwards from just seeing it.

"OK. I've got the docs number in my jacket. I can call her today if you want."

"I'll do it dear."

* * *

"Its good to see you Miss Mills." The Dr. smiled at her and ushered her over to the examining table. "And you too Miss Swan."

"Thank you Dr." She said though it was a halfhearted reply. She just wanted to get this over with. After going to the doctors so many times a month she started to loathe the place. It smelled odd and Whale pissed her off. He always seemed to be there just smirking at her like he got off on picturing Emma and her together. The perv.

"You know the procedure." The dr. smiled once more at her and she nodded as she laid down. The machine came to life and the dr was applying that damn gel.

"Oh my mom your baby has been growing fast. At this rate... You might want to consider taking a leave from work. I can't tell you a due date because of your magic. "

She didn't want to stop working.

"Dr. With all due respect as mayor it's hard to take a day off. I'm filing paperwork most of the time."

"Well...I suppose if you keep to simple tasks such as that but don't stress yourself by overworking." She turned to Emma. "Its your job to make sure she listens to me."

Emma smirked. Regina scowled.

"Of course doctor." Emma clearly enjoyed the thought that she held some power of her. She did but...she couldn't tell her when and how much to work!

"Now let's take a look here." The doctor rolled forwarding her chair leaning in towards the monitor. Regina tried to see as well but the doctor was blocking it.

"Hmm..." _Oh get on with it._ She thought resisting the urge to insult her.

"Moms I hope you're prepared. " She rolled back in her chair. "Its a girl."

She smiled so wide it hurt. A girl. A baby girl. She was going to be so beautiful.

Emma expressed her own joy with a hug.

"I'm so happy." Emma breathed into her neck. "A little princess..." She held Emma back and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. When it was over they both blushed because they had forgotten about the other woman in the room who was staring intently at them.

The Dr. was smiling warmly at them but was clearly feeling out of place.

"Pictures?" She asked.

"Yes." Emma answered before she could .

Ten minutes later they left the hospital with a folder in hand, and a smile on each of their faces.

**A/N:** With Christmas quickly approaching I'm not so sure I'll have the time to write but I'll try. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope this was a decent swanqueen fix. After last night's episode I'm tempted to write a bar one-shot... Go Operation Mongoose! I'm secretly hoping Emma is Regina's happy ending!


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh no..." Henry groaned. "Not another girl around the house!"

"Henry that's no way to treat your sister." Regina chided.

"But she hasn't even been born yet!"

"Kid listen to your mom. She's got a point." Emma winked at the brunette who merely rolled her eyes.

"Besides boys drool and girls rule."

Henry facepalmed and Emma burst out laughing.

"Eat your breakfast." Emma said as she left the room. Regina poured herself a cup of the decaf coffee and joined her on the back porch.

"Can we talk names?" This time it was Regina asking.

"Yeah." Emma smiled warmly, and sipped her drink. " I want it to sound beautiful."

"So do I..." They were stuck in thought silently going over names when finally Emma spoke.

"I like Haley..." She said softly.

Regina felt a smile overcome her features.

"It does sound beautiful."

"Henry and Haley."

"Yes dear they would be fitting siblings."

"You don't like it..."

"I never said that."

"But you never said you did."

"Emma... I adore the name Haley. "

She was silent after that. They both stared out into the pristinely kept yard.

"Swan or Mills?" Emma asked.

"Mills dear."

"There's a singer named Haley Mills it should be Swan. I like Regina Swan too..." Regina chuckled.

"We'll see." It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either and for Emma that meant she had to keep pushing.

"How about we name her Haley Swan and you keep your last name until you realize you should take on the Swan last name as well?"

"Emma." She gently pulled on her hand." Henry already has the last name Mills let's make our lives easier and you take on the name Mills. " Regina wasn't teasing her this time, her words came out truthfully and wholeheartedly.

"I don't know... Swan has been a symbol for me. It's kept me strong and independent."

"But as a Mills you'll be just as strong. " She couldn't say no to the pleading in Regina's eyes.

"OK." She sighed. "But because I love you. You owe me something kinky."

"Whatever you say. ."

* * *

Emma was watching Regina fold some of Henry's clothing. She didn't know she was there which made the moment so real and heart warming. Regina was such a great mom to Henry. She was bound to fuck up herself but if Haley had Regina around she knew it would work out in the end. Regina finished folding the clothing, picked up the basket, and ascended the stairs. She stayed where she was, sitting outside on the patio chair waiting for Regina to reappear. She had come down the stairs and she could hear her speaking but couldn't see her.

"Must you be so rowdy?" Who was she talking to? She sat up more and inched her face closer to the window's wire mesh.

"Haley." She sighed. "You're just like Emma."

What was that supposed to mean- wait a minute Regina was talking to the baby?

"Why don't you be a good girl and take a nap so mommy can do her chores in peace?"

If that wasn't the cutest thing... She let Regina carry on amused by this new side of her and trying not to laugh. She knew Regina would be mad if she caught her.

"Oh I can't wait till you're out of me you little rugrat." Regina went from being cute and cuddly with the baby to annoyed. She remembered those moments with Henry fondly.

"If I get you a snack will that help?" Regina walked past the doorway, stomach first and feet after. Emma let out a small giggle when she knew Regina was out of earshot. So fucking adorable.

* * *

Emma was asleep on the couch. With her Head tilted sideways and her golden locks cascading around her shoulders. Only one thought came to Reginas mind. After an exhausting day herself, she could use some company. Carefully, she lowered herself down onto the couch and scooted over, throwing Emma's arm around her shoulder and nuzzling into her side. Emma stirred and her emerald eyes blinked in momentary confusion. When she finally grasped reality a smile fell on thin pink lips.

"Regina."

"Emma."

"What time is it?"

"Its only 7. Busy day at the sheriff station?"

Emma simply nodded and rested her head on top of Regina's. Her eyes were drifting off again but Regina didn't feel the need to keep her awake. She shut her eyes too and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"She's gigantic ."

"Yeah like Jabba the Hutt." Henry laughed.

"Really I wouldn't go that far. Maybe Fat Albert or the Michelin Man but Jabbas too big."

Regina stood outside the kitchen doorway listening in on their conversation. Her lips were turned down and her heart felt heavy. They were making fun of her? How childish and cruel. Its not like she could control the magnitude of her stomach anyway!

"Yeah Mary Margaret is definitely more Michelin Man now. "

"OK kid." Emma laughed. "We should stop. I mean really she isn't that fat. Baby weight is hard to lose. "

"You started it."

"Yeah but if we keep going the birds might hear us and report back to her." They both burst out laughing. A mix of relief washed over her. They weren't talking about her. She smiled at their silliness and continued on her way.

* * *

"Why are you still wearing these?" Emma slipped off a heel.

"Even pregnant woman need to be fashionable."

Emma sighed and pulled the other one off.

"They look painful." She shifted Regina's feet into her lap and slowly started to massage one.

"I'm used to it..." Regina closed her eyes and focused in on the sensation of warm hands easing away her stress.

"Thank you Emma." She breathed.

"You're welcome." For several minutes Emma massaged her feet, enjoying just how happy it made Regina, but then Regina jerked a foot away.

"What! What is it?"

Regina blushed and murmured something she didn't quite catch.

The brunette quickly stood up and rushed away, and damn fast for a pregnant lady. About a minute later she heard the toilet flush and the pieces fell in place. Regina came back to Emma holding her sides in laughter.

* * *

"I love you." Emma sighed into her neck.

"I love you too dear." They had actually managed to have sex this time and luckily for Emma, her energy had been at an all time high. It had started off as a soft and tender moment between them but, as usual they got caught up in a windstorm of desire.

She didn't think she'd be having sex this far into her pregnancy but Emma was making sure they'd both be satisfied. She wasn't going to complain.

"When Haley comes out do you think she'll remember this? All The sounds you make?" Emma brushed her stomach lovingly, her voice still heavy with lust. The question invoked a mix of arousal and curiosity in her.

"I hope not." She breathed.

"Me too..." Emma nipped at her neck and slowly her hand ventured back down for round two.

* * *

"Emma!" She hoped the blonde was within hearing distance because she was not about to go play telephone tag with half the town. The baby was coming and now. It seemed Haley decided to skip the entire first stage of labor and was now pushing dramatically on her cervix.

She gripped the stair's hand rail as another contraction hit her. Her heart was racing and her nerves were bouncing around like a paper bag caught in a windstorm.

"What's up?" Emma called back from the kitchen, it sounded like she was doing dishes. How sweet... More pressure against her bladder had her breath hitching.

"Haley's coming."

"What?" She heard a dish fall and Emma bounded into the foyer. "Fuck. Now ?I mean ... Shit!" Emma's hand went to her lower back and she gripped onto her offered forearm for support. Breathing was supposed to be easy but right now her breaths were short and ragged. She felt like an old vacuum nearing its last few uses.

"Regina I've got you. Its gonna be okay." Emma's words helped chase away some of her fear as she was eased into Emma's bug.

"We should call Henry." She breathed.

"Yes but let's wait till after... I don't think he wants to see his mom give birth."

Somehow through her heavy breathing she managed to give a small chuckle. It was exactly the kind of relief she needed to feel in that moment.

Emma wasn't as calm as she was letting on. Being on the other side of the pregnancy was actually far more scary than being pregnant. As absurd as it seemed, it's how she felt, because being pregnant put you in a one track state of mind. Really, all she had been concerned about was pushing out the baby and stopping the torture. Now she was worrying about getting Regina to the hospital, keeping her comfortable, and was worrying that something would go wrong. In addition to that, she had to keep her eyes on the road and resist the urge to visually check up on Regina every two seconds. Oh and the contractions... She should worry about those too?

"Umm Regina how far apart are they?"

"Close enough." She growled. Regina was gripping the car door with one hand and gripping the edge of the car seat with her other.

"We're almost there." She thought she was being helpful but the glare sent her way said otherwise. By the time she parked her bug Regina was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I know you know this Regina… but you need to breathe."

She offered out her hand as she pulled the brunette up and out of the passenger seat.

"God...EMMA.. " Regina took in a couple breaths. "I am." Emma smirked and just helped her stand up.

"You're still wearing heels…"

"Are you going to carry me?" she hissed.

"No...stay here. Regina I'll get a nurse. She'll bring you a wheelchair."

"No Emma. I don't need-" But she had managed to pry herself free and was already running off. Regina leaned back against the bug and silently fumed.

Emma emerged about a minute later with a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Miss Mills lets get you inside yes?" The nurse smiled at her but Regina was feeling far from cheery and sneered at the woman. Obviously she wasn't going to give birth on top of Emma's bug!

Emma's hand found its way to her shoulder and she reached for it as the nurse began to bring her towards the hospital. Green eyes looked down at her in a mix of love and excitement.

It was finally happening. She was going to give birth to a baby girl.

"Regina. I'm here for you." The blonde gave her hand a squeeze as she said this and it lit up her own face with a smile. However, it was short lived as Haley had different plans for her. The contractions were extremely close and she had a feeling it was due to her accelerated development. She was actually thankful this pain wouldn't have to be endured for too much longer.

A midwife helped prepare Regina for delivery, making small talk and hooking her up to a heart rate monitor. Emma continued to hold her hand, whispering small words of encouragement. When it was clear Regina was ready to push the nurse went and fetched the Doctor.

"Emma...this is all your fault." Regina huffed. Her brow was sweaty and her breathing continued to come out in puffs.

"Come on Regina." She laughed. "It will be done with soon. You'll thank me for her in the end."

Twenty minutes later, baby Hayley Mills entered the world. Regina was the first to hold her, and Emma thought the woman never looked more beautiful. She was meant to be a mother, and seeing her coddle the small bundle made her heart melt. She stood beside Regina's bed leaning over their baby. Her face was smooth, round and closely reminiscent of Regina's. She had her own small lips but what captured her attention most were her eyes. They were a striking crystal blue, such a captivating color. They stared back at her innocently and full of that newborn curiosity.

"Emma," Regina breathed softly. "she is even more beautiful than I had hoped…"

"Yeah…" She was rarely at a loss for words but right now it seemed nothing more could be said in this moment. She placed a kiss to Haley's forehead and watched those little blue eyes widen in surprise.

The expression on her tiny face just made her mind scream she's so adorable.

"Emma you were right….thank you."

Regina's eyes mirrored her own love and they expressed it in the only way they knew how, with a deep kiss.

Emma pulled away and said:

"Lets just hope she isn't as difficult as that book suggests…"

**2 years later**

"Haley put that down!" Emma was desperately trying to stop the little troublemaker from turning their living room into a replica of tornado alley. Toys, and diapers were strewn everywhere. Every time she went to retrieve an item another would take its place.

A rich, velvety laugh filled the room and her head jerked to the doorway.

"That's my baby girl!" Regina cooed. Regina knelt down in front of Haley and picked her up. "You're going to make a great sorceress."

Haley let out a little squeal and grabbed for Regina's hair. Her magic gave a little surge in the process and more toys went spiraling out from the toy box.

"I give up." Emma sighed, taking a seat on the floor.

"Haley watch mommy." Regina waved her hand and a couple of the toys went back to where they belonged.

Haley mimicked Regina but nothing happened. Immediately tears welled up in her eyes and she gave out a wail.

"Shhh… its okay." Regina pulled her small body into her arms and patted her back

"Haley." Emma said. "You can always pick them up like this!" Emma demonstrated by using her hand instead of magic. Haley continued to pout but the tears had stopped.

Slowly she wiggled free from Regina's arms and walked over to Emma, placing a fallen toy directly into the toy box. Haley smiled happily being able to do what Emma did.

"Magic or not you can do anything. " She said softly.

Emma Mills finally understood what it meant to consider the consequences of her actions.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and follows you people are amazing. I'm kind of bummed at ending it but I really don't want to delve into their marriage because marriage fics aren't something I'm interested in, its the journey that spikes my own interest. So I leave it here and want to say how fun this has been for me. Its hard for me to stay committed to things so, I can only conclude that the power of SwanQueen is far greater than any other unseen force known to mankind… Happy Holidays!**


End file.
